The Line Between Love and Hate
by WorldsCollide23
Summary: Nathan and Haley cannot stand each other. But when they get together will Haley be able to stand the rumors? Will Nathan be able to help her out? Or will this relationship fail forever?COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… so I wrote this fic like over the summer until like two months into the school year and it was posted on another board… I decided to post it here completed. And this was my first fic so the first chapter isn't that well written… but it gets better. I'm really proud of this one so just give it a chance! Just read the first two chapters and if you don't like it then stop… lol. **

Brooke's parents haven't moved to California and Haley and Brooke are friends but Nathan and Haley cannot stand each other.

**Chapter 1**

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth and Rachel are sitting in the living room.

"How's life Rachel?" Nathan asks taking a sip of beer from his cup.

"Ok," Rachel said and looks at Nathan, "nothing too interesting you know."

A knock is heard.

"It's open!" Brooke yells.

"Why don't you just get it yourself?" Lucas asks.

"Why should I get it myself if it's already open?" leans over to kiss Lucas.

Haley opens the door, "I'm sorry I'm late Brooke. Tutoring you know."

"Who invited her here?" Nathan said.

"I did," Brooke said.

"Why?"

"Nathan," Brooke looks at him unbelievingly, "she's my friend!"

Nathan rolls his eyes. Meanwhile Haley comes and sits near Peyton.

"You want something to drink Haley?" Brooke offers.

"No thanks"

"Of course not," Nathan drinks.

"What?" Haley looks at Nathan.

"Well of course you won't. I mean your parents won't let you and you won't dare do anything that mommy and daddy don't approve of." Nathan said mockingly.

"What's wrong with you man?" Lucas looks at Nathan unbelievingly.

"Actually," Haley said, "I don't want to drink because I don't want to end up like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan stares at Haley.

"Well I don't want to end up passed out on the lawn at 4 in the morning," Haley said, "Oh wait! That wasn't you! That was your mom!"

"Leave my mom out of this!"

"Haley!" Peyton said.

"Ok, maybe we should play a game." Mouth offers to break the tension.

"And what game would that be exactly?" Brooke asks.

"Ten minutes in the elevator!" Mouth exclaims.

Brooke and Peyton laugh, "Mouth," Peyton said, "you know that Brooke doesn't have an elevator at her house."

"Well actually," Brooke looks at Lucas, "we can have an upgrade."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"How about ten minutes in the bedroom."

Everyone laughs.

"Your bedroom?" Nathan asks.

"You wish!" Brooke exclaims, "My parents'"

"Brooke," Haley said, "your parents will kill you!"

"They won't find out," Brooke declares, "how do we decide who will go?" Brooke turns to Mouth.

"Well we can just do it like spin the bottle and use a beer bottle." Mouth said.

"You guys can use mine," Rachel drinks what's left in her bottle and places it on the floor.

Next, Peyton spins the bottle.

Everyone looks at the bottle as it turns. Finally it stops on Nathan and Lucas. Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Only in Tree Hill," Peyton exclaims.

"You guys need me to show you where my parents' bedroom is?" Brooke said jokingly.

"Very funny Brooke," Nathan said. He spins the bottle.

When it stops spinning it stops before Peyton and Lucas.

Peyton looks horrified.

"I believe you know where the bedroom is Lucas," Brooke grins.

"Brooke," Lucas said, "its ok we don't have to do this."

"I agree with Lucas," Peyton said, "this is a really bad idea."

"No," Brooke said, "its ok. Go."

Lucas kisses Brooke, "I trust you boyfriend," she whispers.

Peyton and Lucas walk up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this Brooke?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I trust him." She tries to convince herself. "Nothing can happen again," Brooke looks at everyone, "right?"

"Nothing will happen," Haley said, "he loves you Brooke!"

"Well he loved me last time," Brooke said worryingly, "or at least it seemed that he did."

Everyone is quiet and the only noise is the music in the background.

"How long has it been Mouth?" Brooke asks.

"Well it's be--"

"I think time's up," Brooke stands up.

"Brooke!" Mouth said, "one minute has passed."

"This wasn't a good idea," Brooke said.

"You're the one that told them it was okay," Nathan said.

"Well if she was really my best friend she would say 'no' no matter how much I argued with her!" Brooke said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you told them to go," Nathan said.

"Give her a break!" Haley said.

"I don't have to give her anything!"

"Well shut up!" Haley said, "no one cares what you have to say!"

"No one wants you here!" Nathan said, "I suggest you go back to all your little friends and keep your distance from us!"

"These are my friends!"

"Think again! You should have heard before you came," Nathan exclaims, "how Lucas was trash-talking you"

"No he didn't!" Haley said.

"How would you know?!" Nathan said, "You weren't here!"

"Because Lucas wouldn't do that!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes," Brooke said, "she has me! Because if he trash-talked her," looks at Haley, "which he didn't. Than I would have heard it as well! And he didn't say a word about Haley."

"You don't want her here either!" Nathan said.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke said, "I invited her! If I wouldn't want her here than I wouldn't have invited her."

"Whatever," drinks more beer.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Haley exclaims.

"You're talking about me?" Nathan asked, "I'm not the one that didn't tell her best friend's coach about his heart condition. He could have collapsed and died, you know that right?"

Haley's eyes fill up with tears.

---------------------------------------------------

_At Brooke's parents' bedroom_

Peyton is looking at a picture of Brooke that is on the desk and Lucas is sitting on the bed. They aren't talking.

"So," Lucas tries to start a conversation, "that's a nice picture."

"Yeah," Peyton said without turning around to face Lucas. She seems really uncomfortable.

"Peyton," Lucas said, "nothing has to happen here."

"Yeah," she says placing both hands on her face, "I know, I know. This just makes me feel so guilty about last time. And it reminds me of it so much. I mean how we're in a room alone. And I just--"

"But it's not like last time! I love Brooke. And I'm not going to screw it up this time."

"I know you do. And that's great. For you and Brooke and I don't want anything to happen. I mean we hurt her so badly last time, Luke."

"But we're not going to do it again"

"Yes," Peyton turns around, "we're not."

A moment of silence.

"So," Lucas said, "what will we do to pass the time?"

---------------------------------------------------

_Back at the living room_

"Brooke," Mouth said, "times up."

"Ok good," Brooke stands up, walks to the stairs and stops, "what if they're like doing something?"

"Brooke!" Haley and Rachel say together.

"Well what if they are?"

"They're not!" Rachel said.

"Well can **you** go?"

"What?"

"Can you call them?"

"Umm," Rachel looks confused, "sure?" Rachel gets up and walks upstairs. Brooke returns to her seat and Haley hugs her.

"What if they are doing something?" Brooke said, "I won't even know about it. Just like before."

"There's nothing going on between them," Haley said.

Rachel laughs.

"Why is she laughing?" Brooke sits up.

"What? We were bored," Peyton is heard saying.

Peyton, Lucas and Rachel come down after a minute.

"What was so funny?" Mouth asked.

"They were playing cards," Rachel smiles and looks at Brooke.

"We going play again?" Haley asked.

"Why not?" Brooke says and spins the bottle after everyone has sat down.

The bottle stops spinning.

"No way," Nathan said.

"Come on!" Peyton said, "We had to!"

"Well I'm not going in there with him!" Haley made it clear.

"Come on Nathan!" Lucas said, "Be a good sport!"

"No," Nathan said.

Rachel turns to Haley, "Be mature about it Haley!"

"Not happening. Not in this lifetime or the next!"

_After a few minutes of argument _

"FINE!" Haley and Nathan say together getting extremely annoyed with everyone picking on them.

"Can we at least shorten it to 5 minutes? Or even less…" Haley offers.

Rachel smiles, "actually an extra five minutes would be great thanks for offering!"

"Rachel!" Haley said unbelievingly, "Brooke tell her!"

"Ok," Brooke turns to Rachel, "we can't make them spend an extra five minutes."

"Thank you," Haley said.

"That's not enough time," Haley is shocked, "I say half an hour."

"Brooke!"

"Who's for it?" Rachel said.

Everyone except Nathan, Haley and Lucas raise their hands.

"Lucas!" Brooke yells.

"You seriously don't want to put these two in a room together for more than five minutes," Lucas said.

"Thank you!" Nathan and Haley say together and than look at each other angrily.

"That's fine," Brooke said, "as long as you can live without making-out for the rest of your life."

Lucas raises his hand.

"Thanks a lot tutor girl," Nathan said.

"It's Haley"

"Sure it is"

Nathan, Haley and Brooke go upstairs to Brooke's parent's bedroom.

"Here it is," Brooke says opening the door.

Haley and Nathan enter the room.

"Condoms in the upper left drawer," Brooke says mockingly and leaves.

"Great," Haley says to herself and looks at her watch.

Nathan lies on the bed and Haley walks to the window and looks out.

---------------------------------------------------

_Back in the living room_

Brooke walks down the stairs, "Are they in the room?" Rachel asked.

"Yes"

"And did you lock it?"

"Umm… no," Brooke looks confused, "was I supposed to?"

"Come on Brooke! It's Nathan and Haley they'll do anything to get out and opening the door would be the most logical."

"Fine," Brooke goes upstairs and locks the door. After a moment she comes downstairs.

"Ok," Rachel says, gets us and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Out," everyone looks at Rachel. "Come on! You guys aren't just going to stay here while they're doing whatever they're doing upstairs."

Everyone looks at each other and Mouth, Peyton and Brooke go to Rachel.

"Lucas aren't you coming?" Rachel asked.

"This doesn't seem right!" Lucas exclaims, "I mean she's my best friend and I won't just leave her here with Nathan who knows what might happen."

"Lucas!" Brooke looks at him.

"If you go Brooke than you'll never make-out with anyone for the rest of your life!" Lucas says mockingly.

Brooke laughs, "Don't think so," and walks to Lucas and they start to make-out, "so what were you saying?"

"Where are we going Rachel?" Lucas says looking into Brooke's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

_Back to the bedroom_

"Oh my god!" Haley said.

"What?" Nathan says uncaringly.

"They are leaving!" Haley starts to bang her fist against the window.

"What?!" Nathan gets up.

They drive off.

Haley slides down the wall and puts her head in her hand, "Could this get any worse?" suddenly the light goes off.

"Great," Nathan says.

Nathan walks to the window, "They're really gone" he looks down at Haley, "and now I'm stuck with you."

"You know it's not that great for me either."

"Do you have your cell here?"

"No. You?"

"Mine's downstairs."

Nathan sits next to Haley.

"What are you doing?" Haley looks at Nathan.

"Sitting"

"Why here?"

"Because it's a free country and I can do whatever I want."

After a few minutes of silence, "So how have you and Lucas met?"

"What?"

"How have you—"

"I know what you mean but I don't understand why you would care."

"Because we're stuck in a dark room with nothing to do and I don't want to sit in silence."

"Well if you want to start a conversation how about 'Why is Nathan Scott such a jerk?' I think that would work. I think we could talk about that all night."

"Ok," Nathan says, "I see this isn't going to work."

There is another long moment of silence. It seems as if the night will never end. The only noise is the clock ticking. And the only people in the entire house and Nathan and Haley. Nathan stares at the clock as he sees the seconds go by.

"This is pathetic I don't even know what I'm waiting for. Clearly their not coming back," Nathan said.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's a free country"

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because" Haley thinks. "First off I don't like how you were mean to Lucas at first and nothing that you can do will change that. And second you're the school jerk the 'Big Man on Campus' and I hate how you think you own the school."

"I don't think I own the school"

"Whatever. Bottom line is that you think you're all that and you just don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Than tell me one person you care about," Haley says, "besides yourself," she adds.

Nathan thinks, "My mom."

There's a moment of silence.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Nathan asks.

"Singing," Haley says without thinking.

"You sing?"

"In the shower," Nathan and Haley laugh.

There's another moment of silence.

Nathan leans over and kisses Haley.

"Nathan!" Haley says after a moment, "why did you do that."

"Because I wanted too."

Before Haley can say another word of protest Nathan kisses Haley again but this time she kisses him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Nathan and Haley were kissing they realized that it is not just a simple kiss. This Kiss was powerful and it had a certain effect on them.

When they stopped kissing they gazed into each others eyes lovingly and longingly. They never knew that a kiss could have such an effect on them. Especially with the person sitting in front of them.

Haley and Nathan hear something from downstairs.

"They're back," Haley said without moving and continued to look into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan nodded.

"Brooke," they hear from downstairs, "are you home?"

"Shit," Nathan said, "they're not back! It's Brooke's parents!"

"What are we going to do?" Haley said frightened.

Nathan and Haley listened to the footsteps growing louder and closer. Nathan got up and toke Haley's hand and pulled her to Brooke's parent's closet.

"The closet?" Haley looked confused.

Nathan placed his finger on Haley's lips. They went inside and hid at the farthest end of the closet and hid behind a bundle of clothes.

The idea of hiding inside a closet made Haley chuckle.

Nathan could not take the risk of having Brooke's parents hear them so he kissed her. This made Haley stop laughing.

They heard the door trying to be opened.

"It's locked," Nathan and Haley heard Brooke's father say.

"That's weird," Brooke's mother said, "we never lock our bedroom."

They hear footsteps going farther from the bedroom.

"What are they doing?" Nathan whispered.

"Probably getting the key or something," Haley replied.

They heard the footsteps growing louder again and then they heard the sound of the door unlocking.

Brooke's parents went inside the room.

Haley's heart was beating so fast she could swear that Brooke's parents could here it. She put her hands around Nathan. Nathan could tell she was scared; he started stroking Haley's arms with his hand.

This girl that he hated just a mere few hours ago and wanted to hurt in any way possible; now made him feel like he wanted to protect her and needed her in his life.

Brooke's parents were exhausted they just fell on the bed. Then they saw Brooke's father reaching to the upper left drawer.

Haley and Nathan remembered the reference Brooke told them about that drawer. And it gave Nathan and Haley the feeling that they wanted to puke. They were under no circumstance to see Brooke's parents having sex.

But Brooke's father did not pull out a condom from the drawer but a book and a pair of reading glasses.

This made Nathan smile. What man keeps a book, glasses and condoms in the same drawer? Brooke's parents are messed up he concluded.

A few minutes have passed and Brooke's dad was still reading and Brooke's mom had already changed into her nightgown and was sleeping.

All Nathan and Haley had to do was to wait for Brooke' dad to finish reading and sleep and then quietly sneak-out.

Nathan thought to himself, 'How long can someone read a book?'.

After what felt like an hour Brooke's dad was still reading.

Haley was exhausted. When she woke-up she worked on a paper for her English

class which took hours since she had to revise every little detail then she went to tutor and this time not only one student but three, apparently today was a good day for tutoring and after that going to the party. She estimated that it might be around 2:00 AM. She normally did not go to sleep this late.

She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan turned and looked at her. He stroked her hair and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

After five minutes Nathan heard Haley's light breathing. She fell asleep.

Nathan was looking at Brooke's dad with hatred, 'Come on man!' he said in his mind, 'It's a book! What could be so interesting?!'

Nathan rubbed his eyes; he was also getting tired but he knew that he couldn't fall asleep. Because if he did then Brooke's parents would wake-up in the morning and find two teenagers in their closet.

It seemed as if Brooke's dad was going to pull an all nighter.

'Where could Brooke be?' Nathan thought, 'Probably didn't even consider this happening.'

Brooke's dad closed the book and seemed satisfied. He placed the book and glasses in the drawer, closed the light and went to sleep.

Brooke's dad had obviously fallen asleep quickly since Nathan heard his snoring. It was worse than Dan's; Nathan concluded remembering all the family trips they used to take when he was younger with his parents in the bed right next to him.

Nathan let his eyes get used to the dark. When they did he shook Haley but she didn't get up.

Nathan put both of his arms under her and lifted her up. Slowly, he walked out of the closet and towards the door.

Haley was very light and easy to carry. He continued walking towards the door. When he walked out of the room he slowly walked down the stairs, carefully placing his feet as to not drop Haley.

He got to the living room, walked to the door, opened it and walked closed to his car. He placed Haley in the back seat. And got in.

After about ten minutes of driving he realized that he doesn't know where Haley lives. "Great!" he said cynically and stopping the car. He turned around to look at her. He smiled. She was so beautiful just laying there in his back seat.

Nathan started driving towards the beach house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nathan carried Haley into the beach house and slowly walked up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and walked to the bed. He placed Haley onto the bed and covered her with the blanket.

Nathan smiled remembering the kiss at Brooke's house. He gently stroked her hair away from her face. He gave her a light kiss and walked out of the bedroom.

As he was lying on the sofa in the living room he thought to himself 'How can I change this much after a kiss?! I would normally never have a girl in the bedroom and go sleep on the sofa downstairs. That kiss screwed me up.'

But as he remembered the kiss: Haley's sweet lips touching his, in complete darkness, just the two of them in the room; he couldn't help but want everything with this girl. The girl he once hated. Now he wanted to kiss her again. 'Can't wait to make-out with her!' Nathan thought, 'I defiantly haven't changed completely' Nathan laughed to himself.

As he thought about the kiss and Haley he slowly fell asleep.

A couple of hours later he heard a knock on the door which made him wake-up.

'Shit! My parents!' he thought.

He looked over the couch to see who it is. Nathan sighed in relief. It was only Tim.

Nathan got up of the sofa and walked to the door.

"What's up Nathan?" Tim asked inviting himself in as he sat on the sofa and opened the TV.

"Tim! Its 4:00 in the morning!" he looked at his watch.

"And your point?" he asked.

Nathan turned his gaze to the second floor, "turn that down will ya?!" Nathan said grabbing the remote and closing the TV.

"Hey! You said to turn it down not to close it!"

"Shh!" Nathan tried to get Tim to be quiet.

"Nathan," Tim started, "what are yo-" he stopped following Nathan's gaze to the second floor.

"There's a chick here isn't there," he looked at Nathan, "you banged another one! High five!"

"Tim!" Nathan whispered loudly.

"Let me see her," Tim started for the stairs.

"Tim!" Nathan tried to catch up but he was a little tired considering he just woke-up.

"Who is it? That red-head cheerleader. No! It's Peyton. Don't tell me you hooked-up with Brooke and now she is cheating on your brother with you! Maybe Bevin, Theresa, Claire, Kelley," He started naming some girls that came to his mind.

"Tim! Stop it! I'll kill you!" Nathan said completely serious. Still trying to catch up.

But it was too late. Tim had opened the door and walked in.

If she'll wake-up I'll kill him! He'll be sorry he was ever born! Nathan concluded. Suddenly fear came across Nathan's face. If she wakes up and sees Tim she will think that I am using her as a prize. To show everyone how easy she is. He could hear her voice now, 'Trying to show all your buddies what a big shot you are by calling them up and showing poor ol' me in your bed!' he could already feel the sting of her slap on his cheek.

Nathan walked behind Tim.

"Isn't that-" Tim turned around to face Nathan.

Next, Nathan punched Tim and Tim found himself on the floor.

"What was that for?!" he said loudly completely careless as to the person sleeping on the bed.

"Shh!" Nathan threatened. He pointed to the door and signaled Tim to get out.

Afraid of what Nathan could do to him next Tim slowly walked to the door holding his cheek.

Nathan looked at Haley making sure that she hasn't woken-up.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan threw Tim an ice-pack from the cooler.

"Isn't that-" Tim started but looking at Nathan's expression he spoke a little softer, "Haley James?" he whispered.

Nathan nodded taking a sip of water.

"High five man!" Tim said putting up a hand while holding the ice-pack with the other, "You banged a tutor! I mean I wouldn't choose that for me. I mean I thought that before it was only cheerleaders and now cheerleaders and tutors! That should be like bonus points or something!" Tim continued rambling.

"Tim,"

"-I mean what will be next?! Band girls, honor-students, singers?!"

"Tim!"

Tim stopped.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Well that's fine I mean-" Tim stopped, "you what?!"

"I didn't sleep with her.

Tim stared at Nathan with his mouth open, "Are you meaning to say that you have a girl in your bedroom and you didn't even sleep with her?!"

"Yes," Nathan said taking another sip of water.

Tim looked straight into Nathan's eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Then don't"

After a moment of silence, "I mean that's so un," Tim thought, "Nathan-like"

"Ok"

"But why?!" Tim tried to understand.

"Because" Nathan thought, "I like her." He looked at Tim, "a lot," he added.

After another moment of silence Tim started laughing hysterically, "You and Haley James!"

"Tim, will you shut-up?"

He wouldn't stop laughing.

"Tim!"

He continued to laugh.

Nathan took the water bottle in his hand and hit Tim's head which bumped very hard onto the table.

Tim squealed with pain.

---------------------------------------------------

Tim was holding two ice-packs. One on his cheek and the other on his jaw.

"I would suggest you shut-up," Nathan said, "unless you want another bruise."

Tim tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth were unfamiliar sounds that Nathan couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Whatever man"

Tim toke-out the ice-packs from his cheeks and jaw, "Ey theenk ey brooke smeethink."

"What about Brooke?" Nathan got confused.

"Ey," Tim pointed at himself, "theenk," he pointed at his head, "ey" once again he pointed at himself, "brooke" he put his hands together and than toke them apart as if breaking them, "smeethink" he pointed at any object that was in sight.

"Ok," Nathan said, "and talk normally!"

---------------------------------------------------

Next thing Nathan knew it was 8:00 AM in the morning and Tim was still at the beach house.

Although he only slept about three hours he wasn't that tired. Maybe that's because he used to go to parties until very late at night and then have Dan waking him up in very early morning to work-out. You could say he was used to it.

Nathan heard something from upstairs, 'Haley' he thought.

Tim stopped playing the video-game he was playing. (Nathan and Tim fought for about an hour about that until Tim agreed to play it muted)

Tim gazed up, "sleeping beauty finally woke-up," he said making himself laugh.

What was Nathan going to do?! Have Haley wake-up and see Tim here? Was that a good idea? Tim could continue cracking jokes about Haley being in the bed where Nathan so many times had girls over and not only for sleeping.

Nathan had to think quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tim," Nathan said, "hide!"

Tim turned around to look at Nathan, "what?! The Tim does not hide!"

Nathan was about to hit Tim once again but caught himself before he did. It would be beyond weird for Haley to come downstairs and see Tim on the floor bleeding. How would Nathan explain that?

"Okay okay," Nathan said, "just don't say anything stupid."

"Why would I say anything stupid? I never say anything stupid."

Nathan looked to the second floor right above the stairs expecting to see Haley there any second.

Nathan saw Haley walking towards the stairs. Her hair was a little messy and her make-up a little smudged but she still looked beautiful.

Haley scanned the room and spotted Tim.

Tim grinned.

"Breakfast?" Nathan offered.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan just served Haley some eggs and they were sitting in the Kitchen across from each other. Haley had fixed her hair already and cleaned her face. Now her hair was swinging in a high pony-tail.

"Nathan," Haley said, "just a couple of questions."

Nathan nodded. This was the moment he has been regretting since he brought Haley to the beach house.

"Ok well I'll just get to the point. What am I doing here and not at home? Why is he here?" when she said 'he' she signaled to the living room, "and what is here exactly?"

Wow! She really does get to the point, Nathan thought.

"Well," Nathan thought, "here, is my parents beach house. I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't bring you home and 'he' is here because he invited himself here at 4 in the morning."

"No I didn't!" Tim is heard from the living room, "Ok I did but you didn't have to hit me twice!"

Haley looked confused, "why did you hit him?" she didn't really care as to the fact that Nathan hit him but she did want to know why.

"He was in the bedroom and made a lot of noise and-" Nathan stopped realizing that he had said to much.

"Why would he be in the bedroom?" Haley looked straight at Nathan's eyes. A frozen expression on her face.

Nathan looked anywhere but at Haley. He was thinking about how he would just love to kill Tim right now.

"Nathan. Why would he be in the bedroom?" she asked again.

"He figured out there was someone upstairs and he wanted to know who it was." Nathan said realizing how stupid he sounds.

"What?! How did he figure out? Were you like showing off that you have a girl in the bedroom?!"

"Haley! Believe me! It was nothing like that!"

Haley buried her face in her hands, "Did you sleep upstairs Nathan?" she looked at him removing her head from her hands, "tell me you didn't." Haley said coming to a realization.

"I didn't I swear," Nathan said frightened.

Haley looked straight at him tears filling her eyes. How could she believe him if she knew he had a reputation of bringing girls home and sleeping with them. And in this case he even called one of his buddies to see.

"Why would I believe you?" she said, "why would I believe that after hearing all those stories about these cases with you."

"Because," Nathan struggled, "this is different! You're different!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"That I care for you more than I have cared for anyone else. Those other girls meant nothing! You mean everything to me!"

It sounded truly sincere. Any girl could fall for that. Haley wiped her tears.

"Then tell me what happened," Haley said avoiding Nathan's eye contact.

"Well when you fell asleep in the closet," Nathan started.

"What?" Tim said walking to the kitchen, "why were you in the closet?" Tim asked.

"Tim that's really none of your business," Nathan said.

"Well if you are telling a story I might as well know all of it," Tim said sitting next to Haley.

"Tim," Nathan said really irritated.

"Yeah?" Tim toke Haley's eggs and started eating what was left.

Nathan looked at Haley and Haley looked at Nathan. Haley signaled Nathan to continue the story since she assumed Tim knew part of it already.

"So after you fell asleep," Nathan started once again.

"How did you get to the closet?" Tim asked again still eating the eggs.

"It was a dare sort of thing," Nathan said annoyed.

"To be in a closet? That's a weird dare."

Nathan really didn't felt like correcting Tim. He was telling the story to get Haley to believe him not for Tim to understand what happened.

"So after you fell asleep," he started once again, "I waited until Brooke's dad finished reading. That toke a long while."

"What?" Tim stopped Nathan again, "why is Brooke's dad in the story? And why is he reading a book? And why did it take a while?"

"Tim!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?! I don't get it!"

Nathan continued with the story, "so when he finally stopped reading…"

"Nate! Tell me what's with Brooke's dad?"

"We were locked in Brooke's parent's bedroom and then Brooke's parents showed up so we had to go in a closet," Haley said frustrated since she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Oh," Tim said, "why would you be locked in her parents' bedroom?" Tim added after a few seconds.

"Because it was a dare! Brooke locked us in there," Nathan said.

"What did you do in the bedroom?" Tim winked at Nathan. Haley rolled her eyes at this.

"Nothing," Nathan said. Haley looked at Nathan. Was he ashamed to tell Tim about the kiss? Was Nathan going to pretend like she made the first move and he got her in bed? Was he going to ignore her at school? Letting her believe that there was something between them when actually it was all just to get her in bed?

"Weird," Tim said, "I mean you would defiantly do something with anyone even if it's tutor girl."

"Tim," Nathan said angrily, "I'm this close to hitting you again!" Nathan said putting his fingers apart less than an inch.

"Okay okay," Tim said, "continue."

Why was Nathan doing what Tim was telling him to do? He did not owe Tim anything. But then Nathan looked at Haley. He had to clarify things.

"When he closed the lights…" Nathan started again.

"Who closed the lights?" Tim asked confused.

"Brooke's dad"

"Oh"

"When he closed the lights I carried you downstairs to my car."

"You carried her to your car? Why would you carry her to your car? Why not just leave her there and get out? I mean you didn't even kiss her," Tim said.

Nathan sighed, "I started driving when I realized that I had no idea where you lived. If I would bring you to my house then my dad would see you and you really don't want that."

"But your dad saw Peyton and that other girl," Tim said.

"Tim!"

"What? He did!"

Nathan looked at Haley. She was waiting for the rest of the story.

"So I brought you here to my parents' beach house. I carried you up the stairs and put you in the bed and went downstairs to sleep."

"Dude," Tim said, "why would you do that?"

Nathan looked at Tim. He could imagine himself just punching him once again. But Haley cleared her throat waiting for the rest.

"Then Tim showed up at 4:00," Nathan said, "ask him I was downstairs."

Tim smiled realizing he could just lie and see Nathan get beat by Haley in front of his face.

"Just get to the part where Tim goes to the bedroom," Haley said.

"I can tell that part," Tim said, "I was talking to my friend here, Nate, when he mentioned there was someone upstai-"

"Tim!" Nathan said, "Haley that's not what happened"

"Then tell me what happened"

"I told Tim to quiet down since he was making a lot of noise and I kept gazing upstairs to see if he woke you up. When he noticed he started running upstairs and since I just woke up I couldn't catch up to him. He was standing next to you and speaking quite loudly so I punched him." Nathan said out of breath since he said this very fast.

Haley smiled. She knew he was telling the truth. She just felt it. She leaned over the counter and gave Nathan a light kiss.

"Wow! Nate she made the first move! How cool is that?!" Tim said, "Wait! That sucks! A girl can't make the first move! That's just weird!"

Nathan and Haley gazed into each others eyes.

"Nate?"

"Go home Tim" Nathan said still gazing at Haley.

"But"

"Go home" Nathan and Haley said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tim left the beach house. Nathan smiled when he heard the door closing.

"Haley," Nathan said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do that?"

"Kiss me"

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" Haley looked confused.

"Well," Nathan said, "of course I wanted you to. But in front of Tim"

"So?"

"Tim AKA Blabbermouth. The whole school will know by tomorrow,"

Haley giggled, "Okay. I don't care if everyone knows."

"You don't?"

"No," Haley smiled. What was Nathan worrying about? What is wrong with the school knowing?

"You still hungry?" Nathan changed the subject.

"Considering Tim ate most of my breakfast then yes, I'm still hungry."

"Good," Nathan said, "because I'm starving. You want to go out to eat?"

"Brunch?"

"Sure. Why not, Brunch."

"Where? Karen's Café?"

"No," Nathan said quickly, "Let's go somewhere that's not in Tree Hill."

Haley looked confused. She didn't want to ask Nathan why he was acting this way. But what did it matter? Right?

"Do you know any good places?"

"I know a couple"

Nathan and Haley walked out of the beach house and got into Nathan's car.

As they were driving Haley looked at Nathan. She did not understand why he was so worried about eating somewhere in Tree Hill or about the people at school knowing about it. Was he ashamed of her? No. That couldn't be it. He told her she means everything to him in front of Tim. Haley didn't say a word throughout their ride to the place Nathan was taking her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nathan drove up into a little nice café.

"Table for two," Nathan said when they got into the restaurant, "can we sit outside please?"

The waitress nodded and took two menus.

Nathan and Haley sat down. After a few minutes of looking at the menu the ordered. The waitress left.

"Nathan," Haley said, "my mom doesn't know where I am."

"Then call her"

"And tell her what? That I slept over at Nathan's parents' beach house?"

"Good point. Umm. Tell her you slept over at Brooke's or something."

"Nathan! I never lied to my parents."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

The meals were served and Haley looked at Nathan. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone.

She called her house. Someone picked up.

"Yes hi mom… I slept over at Brooke's." Haley bit her bottom lip, "Yeah… Oh really?" Haley put her hand on her head, "Okay…" Haley hung-up.

Nathan looked at Haley, "yeah?"

"Brooke stopped by my house like an hour ago looking for me," Haley said.

Nathan started laughing.

"How is this funny?" Haley smiled.

"It just is," Nathan said, "what did your mom say?"

"That Brooke said the last time she saw me I was with Peyton and that I probably slept over at her house or something."

"Wow. That girl lied to save you Haley James."

"Well I'm not really sure what my mom thinks now. I mean if I would be with Peyton why would I say I was with Brooke?"

Nathan laughed and Haley smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the next day and everyone was at school. Technically school did not start yet but everyone was there.

"Lucas," Nathan said, "can I talk to you?"

Lucas stopped walking and let Nathan catch-up.

"What's up man?"

Nathan looked around, "Well you know how I asked Rachel out the other night?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well now I'm kinda going out with Haley and –"

"You what?!?!" Lucas stopped him, "When did this start?"

"We kind of hooked-up in Brooke's parents' bedroom"

"Nathan!"

"No! No! It wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it?" Lucas got frustrated with his brother. Haley was his best friend and he knew her for a long time. And now he is pulling this stunt with her.

"We just kissed"

"And…"

"And nothing" Nathan didn't feel like telling the story again.

Lucas turned around and started to walk away.

"Lucas!" he ran to him, "fine! I'll tell you but this is long."

Nathan told Lucas the story.

"Oh," Lucas said, "then what's the problem?"

"What about Rachel?"

"Just tell her you aren't interested."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. There she is."

Lucas walked away leaving Nathan alone. He looked at Rachel and walked towards her.

"Hey Nathan," she said, "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"About Friday… well I don't think it's going to happen."

Rachel laughed, "are you unasking me?"

"Well…"

"Because no one unasks me. Not even the hot-shot of the basketball team," Rachel grabbed Nathan's hand and started playing with it.

Nathan looked straight into her eyes. What was he going to do?

Rachel took Nathan's index finger and put it in her mouth. She slowly took it out pretending to enjoy every second of it.

"Rachel"

"I know. Pick me up at 8:00," She turned around and left.

Nathan sighed. This was bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haley went into her first period class: English. English was one of Haley's favorite subjects but all she could think about was Nathan. It didn't matter to her whether she was in English class or gym class.

She sat in her seat and waited for the bell to ring as more students went into the classroom.

The bell rang and everyone was in there seats. The teacher started the lesson.

Haley tried to listen and take as much notes and she could.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. The guy sitting behind her gave her a note and pointed to Peyton which sat a seat behind him.

Haley toke the note and looked at the teacher. The teacher had her back to the class and explained something on the board. So Haley slowly opened the note.

_Brooke told me she stopped by your house yesterday and you weren't there. _

Haley looked at the teacher again. She took her pen and wrote:

_Yeah… I was with Nathan. _

Haley looked at the teacher again and without turning dropped the note onto the desk behind her.

After a few seconds she turned around to look at Peyton. She had just opened the note. She raised her eye brow and looked at Haley. Then she scribbled something and passed it to the guy sitting in front of her who gave it to Haley.

_Are you two…? (Feel free to explain) _

Haley looked at the teacher again and then wrote: _I guess you could say we are dating. _

She passed the note back.

The note did not come back to Haley for another five minutes. She turned around to look at Peyton. Peyton was looking at the bored. What was she doing? Haley thought. There is no way Peyton is listening to the teacher.

Haley turned back and continued to take notes. Five minutes later she got another tap on the back. She turned around and took the note.

She opened it slowly.

_Be careful. _

Haley couldn't wait for the end of the class. What did Peyton mean? It seemed like forever until the bell rang.

When it finally did Haley packed everything quickly. She went to Peyton and pulled her out of the class. This was a conversation she didn't want to have in front of a teacher.

When they got out of the class Haley said, "What do you mean?"

"What?" the halls were too noisy Peyton could barely hear Haley.

"What did you-"

"Hold on," Peyton grabbed Haley and walked out of the building.

When they got outside Peyton could finally hear Haley since no one was out.

"Peyton I don't want to be late for my second period!"

"What is your second period?"

"Gym"

Peyton raised her eye-brow, "why wouldn't you want to be late for gym?"

"I'm just the kind of person who isn't late for classes."

"One time never hurt anyone"

Haley looked at her watch. There was no way she will be on time and she wanted to know what Peyton had meant more than anything.

"Fine. I'll be late just this once." Haley couldn't believe she had just said this.

"So what did you say?"

"What did you mean in the note? The 'be careful' part."

"Are you really going out with Nathan?"

"Yes. Peyton! Answer my question. What did you mean?"

"I just know the guy that's all."

"And…"

"I just don't want you to be with him and get your heart broken"

"Why would I get my heart broken?"

"Because that's the kind of guy he is"

"Peyton! You don't understand. He hit Tim twice for me; he carried me to his car and slept downstairs while I was sleeping upstairs."

Peyton looked at Haley, "just wait. It won't stay like this. And you think that being Nathan's girlfriend is that easy?"

"What do you mean?"

The bell rang.

Peyton and Haley looked at the school.

"People talk… that's all I'm saying." Peyton started running to the school and left Haley with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was near the end of the last class and for the first time Haley couldn't wait for school to end.

'Only ten more minutes' she thought to herself.

Haley tried to listen to the teacher, "and in 1687…"

1687?! What does it matter what happened in 1687? That's 300 and some years prior to now. What matters is 2006. Nathan and Haley; being able to trust Nathan but being careful. And not even knowing what to be careful about.

'Focus Haley' she thought, 'I mean before you liked him you hated him… why?' She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Well why did she hate Nathan Scott? What did she think of him before the kiss? She sighed. The kiss… Nathan just blew her away with it. One touch of their lips and all she wanted was to be with him.

'Haley! Stop! You are supposed to find what you didn't like about him not to daydream about your new-found love.' Why did she dislike him?

'Well for one he was an ass… and a total player! All the stories she heard about him being nice to girls just to get into their pants… and… wait! Oh my god! Is he being nice to me just to sleep with me? Is this why Peyton told me to be careful? Oh my god… it is… he didn't really have a change of heart. He's just making me fall into his trap!'

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked at the clock, 'ten more minutes' he thought. 'Just enough time to find out how to get out of Rachel's date.'

'Maybe I should listen?' he thought. One time when he had a dilemma he listened in class and found out that there was a character that had the same dilemma as him and the character did what seemed like a good thing to Nathan so Nathan did it as well and his problem was resolved.

"Can anyone tell me why Mary stayed with Jester although she did not love him?"

What was this? Staying with someone you don't love has nothing to do with him. And plus he had no idea what the teacher was talking about.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up at the teacher, "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why Mary is staying with Jester although she does not love him?"

'Great! Just what I need! To be put on the spot when I have no idea what the teacher is talking about.'

"Well," Nathan started, "she stays with him because" he thought. What was Nathan going to say? He didn't even read the book.

He picked up the book from his desk. On the cover he saw a woman holding a baby and looking at a burning building.

Was Jester the baby? Why would she want to abandon the baby? Because the baby was too hard to take care of and she was better off without him! He concluded. But wait… the teacher said that she stays with Jester although she doesn't want too… so maybe it's because she knows she can't abandon the child because it is hers.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up.

Suddenly he heard a voice from the far left of the class, "She doesn't want to leave her husband because he is the one that is supporting the family and she knows that without Jester, baby Christine would have no food and would not grow-up well."

'Boy! I was way off' Nathan thought.

"Thank you Mr. McFadden but next time please let Nathan answer the question," the teacher said.

Mouth nodded. And once again Mouth saved Nathan from answering a question that Nathan knew nothing about.

Nathan sighed. 'Okay, back to Rachel.' Why did he even ask Rachel out? Well Haley was not even an option for him then. What did he get himself into? There was no way Rachel was not going to want to go on the date. Maybe if she found out about Haley and him. Maybe she'll understand that he likes someone else. But how? Like put his arm around Haley when Rachel is looking.

'Come on! You can do better then that!' he thought.

Maybe he can go on the date and tell Haley. Girls are into this whole honesty thing so that might work. But what will she say? 'Oh that's fine Nathan! You can go out on a date with another girl while you are dating me. Nothing wrong with that.'

Obviously this wasn't going to work.

"Nathan! Can you please pay attention?" the teacher hollered.

What does this dude want? Isn't it enough that I actually showed up? Doesn't that satisfy him? I have some things on my mind and I can't afOwens to pretend to listen!

Nathan looked at the teacher. The teacher looked satisfied and turned his back to the class to write something on the board. Now Nathan looked at the clock.

'Great! 7 more minutes. Only three freakin' minutes past!' not only did the class seem not to end but he didn't even come up with a solution for the Rachel dating scenario.

---------------------------------------------------

'7 more minutes' Haley thought to herself. But what does it matter how many minutes remained? Haley just realized she was like every other girl. Just another one that Nathan could say 'yep… I slept with her too'.

A tear slowly rolled down Haley's cheek. She quickly rubbed it off with her sweater. She hated it when people saw her crying.

She could not believe she fell for it. She fell into Nathan's trap. But Nathan said she was different. She sighed. Well he probably said that to everyone. Haley felt a lump in her throat.

Nathan told her that he will wait for her outside of her class at the end of school. She really didn't want to see him. She wanted anything but.

'That jerk! I can't believe I fell for him!'

---------------------------------------------------

In five more minutes Nathan was going to Haley's class and then he was going to drive Haley to her house. He was hoping Haley would invite him over.

Nathan smiled. The thought of just being with Haley. Screw Rachel! It didn't matter what Rachel would do he was not going to go out with her!

One more minute: Haley started to quietly pack-up her things. She put everything in her binder and then in her book bag.

"Going somewhere Miss James?"

Haley looked up at the teacher, "Umm… no"

"Good because class is not over. Open your binder and continue taking notes." Haley did as she was told. Was it really that necessary to stop teaching the class to pick on Haley? I mean Haley was one of the best students in the class. How bad could it be for her to not pay attention once?

Haley looked at the clock. Thirty more seconds and the class is over. What did it matter if her binder was out or not?

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan packed his things. He did this so many times that the teacher got tired of arguing with him about it. So the teacher let him be and allowed him to pack his stuff when he pleased. The bell rang and Nathan got out of his seat and out of the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------

The bell rang. Haley quickly put everything in her binder and then put her binder in her book-bag. She planned on getting out of class before Nathan could show-up at the door. The class cleared out of the room. Haley walked to the door. She was relieved Nathan was not there yet.

"Haley," the teacher said, "can you come here please?" You got to be kidding me! Haley looked out of the door. But she knew there was no way she was going to leave now. She wasn't that kind of person. Maybe Nathan would be late?

She walked to the teacher's desk, "yes?"

"Today you seemed very distracted in class. Also may I remind you that it is rude to pack up while the teacher is teaching?" Are you serious?! The teacher wasn't even talking! She was writing notes on the board!

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Haley looked at the door. Nathan wasn't there yet.

"Okay," the teacher said, "Haley I just want you to understand that you are one of my best students and I expect more from you," yeah… like that's fair treatment "I do not expect you to do all the work perfectly but I do expect a little respect and for you to listen in class." Haley looked to the door again. She sighed. Nathan was standing there.

The teacher noticed Haley was not paying attention, "Haley? I think you do not understand."

"I'm very sorry" Haley said.

"Well you know what? You will be sorry tomorrow in detention."

"What?" Was she for real? Detention for not listening in class? This woman was crazy! "With all do respect all I did was not listen in class"

"And what about now? You aren't even listening to me?"

"I am!" Haley couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was slap her. The teacher had no idea how many people did not listen during her class and now she was giving Haley detention for something every student in the class did.

"One more word and I will double it Miss James!" Haley looked at the teacher with hatred.

"When is it?" Haley asked.

"After-school"

"I can't I have tutoring," Haley said. This was true. Haley indeed had tutoring Tuesday through Thursday after school.

"Okay then. Lunch."

Haley sighed, "Lunch."

The teacher nodded, "you may be excused."

Haley walked away. She passed Nathan without even saying hello.

"Haley! Wait up!"

Haley felt that lump in her throat again. She was tearing up.

Considering Nathan was faster then Haley he caught up with her pretty quickly, "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked worryingly seeing a tear rolling down Haley's cheek.

Haley stopped walking and pressed her body against Nathan. He put his arms around her.

"It's okay," he said trying to comfort her.

Nathan didn't seem like the guy she concluded he was. He seemed to actually care.

"You want me to take you home?" Haley nodded. Tears continued to fill her eyes.

Nathan looked at Haley and wiped the tears off her face with his hand.

Nathan let go of Haley and they walked in silence to his car.

Nathan turned on the engine and music started up but he closed it right away. This was defiantly not time for music.

He started driving. The top was off and the wind was not too strong.

Haley was looking the other way refusing to look at Nathan. She couldn't believe she just did that. For all she knows Nathan might really be the guy she thought he was. Being all sentimental wasn't going to help her but rather weaken her and make her feel inferior to him.

Nathan didn't want to say anything. He might say the wrong thing and she might start to freak out.

Nathan looked at Haley but she was facing the other way. 'Who understands girls anyway?' he thought.

After a few minutes of driving Nathan pulled up at Haley's house.

"Here we are," he said getting out of the car and opening the car door for Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said softly.

"You want me to come in with you?" Nathan said. He knew the answer would probably be 'no' but it was worth a try.

Haley nodded. She was surprised herself. She did not plan on this but she really didn't want to be home alone now to work on homework she wanted someone she could talk to and now Nathan just seemed like he could be that person.

Nathan grabbed his back-pack and walked with Haley to her door.

Haley grabbed a key from her book-bag and opened the door.

Nathan looked inside before going in, "your parents home?"

Haley laughed, "no".

Nathan and Haley walked upstairs to Haley's bedroom.

Haley threw her book-bag on the floor and sat on her bed. Nathan did the same thing. Haley cuddled up to Nathan.

"So what's wrong?"

"Long day," Haley said.

"Was that why you were crying?"

"I guess I was just over-reacting. I do that sometimes."

Nathan stroked Haley's hair. Her head was on him lap. She closed her eyes. Just being with Nathan, even in complete silence, felt good. If this was really just Nathan's way of getting Haley to sleep with him she was really going to get her heart-broken.

This was Nathan's chance to tell Haley about Rachel. But wouldn't this make her feel worse? Another dilemma that he could solve by listening in English class… or not.

"What's on your mind, Nathan?"

Nathan sighed, "actually I wanted to tell you something but I don't know if now is the right time" Nathan couldn't believe he was going to tell Haley about Rachel.

"Just tell me"

"Okay well…" Nathan started but got interrupted by a call from his cell phone. Nathan sighed.

"It's okay," Haley said and got up, "answer it"

Nathan looked at Haley but decided he should so he answered the phone.

Haley was getting books out of her book-bag and put them on her desk and began her homework.

Meanwhile Nathan was talking on the phone with Dan.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Because I'm not"

"You should be working on basketball and I thought that maybe we could work-out together."

"Well you thought wrong. I'm not interested. I want to stay here now."

"And where exactly is here?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to go. I'll see you later." Nathan hung-up.

"Who was that?"

"My dad"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What did he want?" Haley asked.

"He wanted to go work-out and play basketball with him"

"He must put a lot of pressure on you"

"Yeah he does"

There was no way that Nathan was doing what Haley suspected he was doing. No one who was interested in just sleeping with a girl would be that honest and sincere.

Nathan toke a chair and pulled it to Haley's desk.

"Let's not do this," he said and put his hand on the pencil she was holding.

"When you say 'this' you mean homework right?"

"Yes," Nathan nodded, "I mean homework."

"But Nathan I really need to get this done. And it's not like we have anything else to do"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"How about this?" Nathan gave Haley a light kiss.

"We could do that," Haley smiled.

Nathan kissed Haley again but this time it was more than a simple peck. Nathan pulled Haley onto his lap.

"Nathan," Haley giggled.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her once more.

It felt so right that Haley forgot all her worries from the day and Nathan forgot about the date he was supposed to go on with Rachel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nathan's cell phone rang again but Nathan and Haley continued kissing trying to avoid the annoying ring. But after 4 seconds of it they knew that they should at least turn off the phone.

"Again?" Haley giggled.

"I'll just hang-up," Nathan said taking the phone and was about to press the off button, "it's Lucas."

Haley looked at Nathan, "You can take the call." She said sitting down at her desk and starting her homework again.

'I should've just shut my mouth about it being Lucas,' Nathan thought. He looked at Haley and then at his cell which was still ringing. He hung up.

"Nathan! What if it was something important?" Haley asked turning around in her chair to face Nathan.

"Well it wasn't as important as this," Nathan said walking to Haley and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Haley smiled.

Nathan's cell phone started reading again.

Haley sighed, "Just take the call."

"Haley," Nathan started.

"If you won't answer he will never stop calling," she said.

Nathan sighed, "Hello?"

"Hey Nate"

"Was there any reason that you had to call twice in the last five seconds?"

Haley giggled.

"Someone there with you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied, "what do you want?"

"Chill… I just wanted to tell you that we were all meeting in like an hour at my mom's café to hang-out."

"Who's coming?"

"Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and me so far"

"What about Mouth?"

"He said that he needed to do something for the AV club"

"Okay"

"Is Hales with you?"

"Yeah"

"Can you tell her about tonight?"

"Yes"

"So are you coming?"

"Maybe"

"Okay… well I need to go so maybe I'll see you and maybe I won't" Lucas said hanging up.

Nathan sighed. Great! How come it seemed everything in the world was turning against him? If he tells Haley she will probably want to go and knowing Rachel she will probably be all over Nathan.

"So," Haley said, "what did Lucas called to say?"

This was it. Truth or lie it all came down to this moment in time.

"Nathan?"

Nathan sighed again, "Haley I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she said turning her chair to face Nathan.

Nathan sat on her bed; "Well before that night that we were locked in Brooke's parents' bedroom…" Nathan stopped: this was the hard part.

"Yes?"

"I asked Rachel out"

Haley looked at Nathan, "That must've been an interesting date" she laughed.

"Actually we didn't go on the date yet. It was supposed to be this Friday."

"But you called it off, right?"

"I tried but Rachel won't accept 'no' for an answer."

"I'm sure she won't," Haley said turning around back to her homework.

"Haley," he said, "I told her that I'm not interested and she said that she isn't going to take no for an answer"

Haley didn't turn around. 'Why did everything in the world turn against me? The guy I am dating is going out with another girl'.

"Haley I'm not going to go," Nathan said after she did not answer.

"Why did Lucas call?" she tried to change the subject.

"He said that a couple of people are going to hang out at his Karen's Café"

"Who?" she said without turning around.

"Lucas, Brooke, Peyton," he took a deep breath in "and Rachel."

"You going to go?" she asked.

"If you will go," he said.

Haley turned around and looked at Nathan, "I'll go."

"You will?"

"Yeah"

"Okay," Nathan paused, "you know the only way to get rid of Rachel is if you help me."

Haley giggled, "I'll try and figure something out today."

Nathan smiled. It wasn't as hard as he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nathan drove up to Karen's Café and Nathan and Haley went in.

Peyton, Brooke and Lucas were there.

"Hey!" Lucas said walking over to Nathan and Haley and giving Haley a hug, "you made it!"

Haley smiled, "hey guys" she looked at Peyton to see maybe she could see a clue to what Peyton was thinking as to Haley coming with Nathan.

Brooke smiled and Peyton signaled Haley to come over. Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan went to the back because Lucas had to take care of something for Karen.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said, "so spill!"

"What?" Haley looked a little confused.

"What's the deal with you and Mr. Hot Shot?"

Haley laughed and pulled up a chair.

"Come on! You have to tell us something!" Brooke said.

"Haley! If you keep your mouth shot Brooke might collapse!" Peyton said jokingly.

Haley laughed again, "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Anything dramatic will satisfy her," Peyton said.

Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton, "That's not true!"

"Then tell us… what do you want to hear?"

Brooke thought for a second, "I want to know if something's going on."

"Brooke! Of course something is going on… you go to her house she's not there, she comes here with Nathan and they smile every time they see each other."

Haley blushed.

"Can you please let tutor girl answer the question?" Brooke said noticing Haley's cheek just turned red.

"You could say something is going on"

"That's what you are going to tell me?" Brooke said disappointed clearly knowing there was more.

"Nathan hit Tim twice for Haley," Peyton suggested.

"He did?" Brooke turned to Peyton.

"Yeah and Nathan carried her to his car while she was asleep."

She looked at Haley and smiled, "And?" she looked back at Peyton.

"He slept downstairs while Haley had the bedroom at the beach house!"

"Peyton!" Haley said blushing even more.

"How many times did you kiss?" Brooke said looking at Haley.

Haley did not answer.

"Seven-teen," Peyton said.

"What?" he laughed.

"Well she wants an answer and you're not saying anything. I might as well say something!"

"Haley! Tell me or forever hold your peace and I'll assume Peyton is right"

" Five"

Brooke squealed, "Describe!"

Haley giggled, "Well the first one was…"

"It was in my parents' bedroom wasn't it?" Brooke said.

Haley nodded, "and then…"

"Did Nathan make the first move?"

Peyton laughed, "Get serious Brooke! Of course Nathan made the first move! Haley would never dream of it."

"So did you immediately kiss him back?"

"No… I kind of stopped it and then he kissed me again."

"So that's two kisses"

"No one"

"One?" Peyton and Brooke said together.

"One," Haley said.

"Okay moving on," Brooke said, "second one."

"Well your parents came and we had to hide in the closet…"

Brooke interrupted her once again, "What?!"

"Yeah they came and of course you locked it so we couldn't get out"

Peyton and Brooke started laughing.

"Nice move Brooke," Peyton said.

"And then what?" Brooke said calming herself down.

"So we hid in the closet while your parents' found the key to the door and I almost laughed but Nathan wanted to shut me up so he kissed me" Brooke and Peyton started laughing once again, "you guys started laughing when I told you! It was incredibly unusual and weird to go hid in the closet."

"So the second kiss was like a 'Haley! Shut up!' kiss?" Peyton asked still laughing.

Haley blushed once again.

"How did you get out?"

"Nathan got us out I fell asleep"

"You fell asleep in my parents' bedroom," Brooke smiled on the verge of laughing again.

"You know what forget about it!" Haley said getting annoyed.

"No! We'll stop laughing! Please just get to kiss number five!"

Haley sighed, "Number three was in the beach house and Tim was there."

"Tim?"

"Don't say anything Brooke just let her finish," Peyton said.

"Okay… not my fault I'm confused."

"Number four and number five were in my house just now," Haley said.

"In your bedroom?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke! Stop being so horny!" Peyton said.

"Tutor Girl and Hot Shot" Brooke said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So when you said we'll hang out," Nathan said, "what did you mean?"

"Just sit around talk and maybe dinner a little later," Lucas suggested.

"Oh," Nathan said, "okay."

"So does Haley know about Rachel?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded.

"How'd she take it?" Lucas asked.

"At first she was a little mad," Nathan paused, "or sad couldn't really tell." Lucas started laughing.

"She's like that sometimes," he said.

"I've noticed," Nathan said.

"Oh and Nate"

"Yeah?"

"Don't play with her trust," Lucas said, "and don't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her?"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know… just promise that you won't."

Nathan nodded. Maybe this was Lucas' way of being protective of Haley. To Nathan, Lucas and Haley seemed more like siblings than Lucas and himself. He could see Lucas as the older protective brother.

"Where's your mind at?" Lucas asked.

"I was just thinking," Nathan said, "about what I'll do when Rachel arrives."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Rachel said opening the door to Karen's Café.

"Hey Rachel!" Brooke said.

The rest either smiled or waved.

Haley was looking at the floor and Nathan looked at Haley.

"When are we going to eat?" Rachel asked, "I'm starving!"

"Considering you came so late we'll eat in less than an hour," Lucas said smiling.

"Good," Rachel laughed and grabbed a chair in-between Brooke and Nathan.

"Where were you anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Here and there," Rachel said.

'Here is my chance to show Rachel I am going out with Haley,' Nathan thought, 'but how do I make it clear but not too obvious?'

Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were laughing about something that happened during cheerleading practice while Lucas was making sure the food wasn't over-cooking.

"You need some help with something, Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Sure Hales"

Haley got up from her chair and walked to the back room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Hard night?" Lucas laughed.

"Well it's a long story," she said with a smile

"Yeah… it's a long story that I know"

"What?"

"Well of course Nathan told me about the whole Rachel dating scenario"

"So everyone knows?" Haley started to freak out.

Lucas laughed, "Only me."

"What am I going to do Luke?"

"You don't have to do anything," Lucas said, "once Rachel makes a move or something _then_ you need to"

"How do you know she'll make a move?" Haley asked.

"'Cuz its Rachel," he said.

"Does she know about me and Nathan?"

"I don't know"

Haley sighed, "Thanks for the talk Luke," She said leaving the back room.

Five seconds after Haley left Nathan came.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked.

Lucas stared at him.

"Haley," Nathan reminded him.

"I know, I know…. This was just very weird," Lucas said.

"What was weird?" Nathan looked confused.

"How Haley leaves and then five seconds later you show up," Lucas explains.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Stop going nuts and just tell me what she said."

"Nothing," Lucas said.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"She just asked me what she should do"

"And…"

"And then she left"

"No! What did you tell her?"

"To wait until Rachel made a move"

"You told Haley Rachel was going to make a move?!" Nathan's jaw dropped.

"I said 'if'," Lucas lied.

"Okay," Nathan paused, "now that you told Haley what to do… tell me what to do!"

Lucas laughed, "What happened? While Hales was here?"

"Nothing," Nathan said.

"Really?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah"

"So maybe nothing will happen," Lucas tried being optimistic.

"I doubt it," Nathan said, "What should I do once something does happen?"

"I don't know!" Lucas said getting frustrated.

"Thanks for your help!" Nathan said walking back to where everyone was.

"Oh boy," Lucas said to himself.

The food was served and set on a table.

"Finally!" Rachel said sitting down.

"Actually there's assigned seating," Lucas said trying not to laugh at his 'brilliant' idea.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rachel said smiling.

"No," Lucas said, "Brooke you sit there" he pointed to a chair next to the wall, "and next to her Haley and then Nathan. Facing Brooke is me and then Rachel and then Peyton."

Confused everyone walked to their assigned seats. No one knew why Lucas was doing this except Haley and Nathan.

"Can I switch with you Peyton?" Rachel asked.

Peyton nodded seeing no problem.

Rachel was now sitting in-front of Nathan but as soon as Peyton sat in Rachel's seat Rachel moved her chair to the end of the table so now she sat next to Nathan.

'My plan crashed to pieces,' Lucas said.

Everyone started taking food to their plates.

"So how's basketball season boys?" Rachel asked looking at Nathan. Nathan looked down to his plate.

"Going good," Lucas said.

Rachel was a little disappointed. After all she wasn't really interested to know how it was. She wanted to start conversation with Nathan. But this was only her first attempt.

Brooke and Peyton were having a little side conversation and since Haley was feeling a little uncomfortable she joined their conversation.

That left Lucas, Nathan and Rachel. But considering Lucas was kind of in-between Peyton and Brooke he couldn't really hear what Rachel and Nathan were talking about.

Rachel leaned over to Nathan and whispered in his ear, "You want to get out of here?" Nathan started coughing.

Lucas saw this and decided to say something that everyone could talk about.

'Hmm,' Lucas thought, 'what do we all want to talk about? Sports! Who am I kidding that's just me and Nathan… school? Too depressing and boring. Cheerleading? Haley will feel left out and guys can't talk about cheerleaders unless it's about how short the uniform is…'

Lucas had an idea, "So Nathan how was it being locked in Brooke's parents' bedroom with Hales?" Everyone quieted down.

Nathan smiled and looked at Haley, "great".

Rachel took Nathan's hand that was rested in his lap under the table and put it on her bare leg and worked his hand up her skirt.

Nathan looked at Rachel, 'What should I do? I don't want people to notice but I don't want my hand up Rachel's skirt!'

"You know Haley and Nathan are going out," Brooke looked at Rachel and smiled not even realizing what Rachel was doing.

"Really?" Rachel set Nathan's hand free, "That's actually quite funny considering I'm going on a date with Nathan on Friday." Rachel looked at Nathan and smirked.

This was all so clear to Rachel: why Nathan was ignoring her. But of course she did not worry considering she was sure it won't last.

Peyton looked straight into Haley's eyes as if to say 'I told you so'. Brooke looked surprised.

"Nate," Brooke said, "feel free to explain…"

Nathan sighed and looked at Rachel, "I tried to call it off but you wouldn't listen."

"Well that's kind of weird," Rachel said looking straight at Nathan with a smile on her face, "you didn't even mention Haley."

Haley looked at Nathan angrily. He tried to avoid her gaze.

"He tried to call it off and you said no?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Come on Brooke," Rachel said, "its part of the rules of dating… even _your_ rules. When a guy asks you out he can't unask you."

Nathan was staring at his plate and then looked at Brooke.

"And technically he was mine to start with," Rachel said as if Nathan was some kind of property, "just because suddenly Nathan and Haley decided to try something new and go out does not mean I can't get my date." She looked at Nathan, "And try seeing it from my perspective Nate," Rachel said stroking his arm with her hand, "it is like you are two-timing us." She looked at Haley.

Haley looked at Rachel and then at Nathan. The table was quiet. Next, Haley got up and walked out of the Café.

Nathan was about to get up when Rachel put her hand on Nathan, "I'll go talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lucas said.

"Then what is a good idea?" she said looking at Luke, "I doubt she'll want to see Nathan now."

"Put some ice on it Rachel," Peyton said, "I can go talk to her."

"And?" Rachel said, "Tell her what?"

"Well what were _you_ going to tell her?" Peyton said getting up.

"I'll go," Luke said.

"You guys are pathetic! She's getting farther away now!" Brooke said. She was the only one, besides Nathan, sitting down. She wanted to go talk to Haley but she didn't know what to say to her. 'Rachel is a bitch it will all turn out okay' was not something very cheerful to say and that was all Brooke could think up.

Lucas walked out of the café. Haley was his best friend and if anyone could cheer her up it was him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"**Hales!" Lucas said walking out of his mom's café, "Haley!" he looked around. He decided to stop to see if he can hear her or spot her. But he couldn't.

"Please Haley! I need to talk to you!" he said worryingly. It was dark and it was dangerous for anyone to be alone.

Lucas took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Haley's cell phone number, "Hey this is Haley…" Lucas hung up when he heard the message. Where could she be? She couldn't be on the roof top since she went out of the café and she didn't go up.

"Hales!" Lucas screamed once again. He looked everywhere to try and spot her. There was no one outside besides Lucas.

Lucas sighed, 'Please Hales'. Where would she go? Lucas was beginning to get very mad at himself. How could he not know where his best friend was? He knew her better than anyone.

Lucas' cell phone rang and he picked it up right away:

"Lucas"

"Haley! Where are you?! I'm worried sick!"

Lucas heard Haley sniff as if she'd been crying, "Hales?"

"Can you please come? I'm scared."

"Where are you?" Lucas repeated.

"The cemetery"

Lucas paused looking around to see where was the closest way he could get to the cemetery, "Lucas?"

"I'm coming" he said hanging up the phone and starting to run.

---------------------------------------------------

Lucas spotted Haley and put his arms around her. At first Haley jumped since she did not know it was him but when she saw it was Lucas she hugged him back.

"You okay?" he asked not moving. Haley nodded.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was trying to find the shortest way home and then I got creeped out."

There was a moment of silence, "Come on," Lucas said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Haley let go of Lucas, "but can we not do it here?"

Lucas smiled and nodded.

They walked out of the cemetery silently. Lucas looked at Haley. She was looking ahead of her probably knowing what Lucas was going to say, not wanting to hear it but coming anyway.

After a few minutes of walking they reached Lucas' house.

"Isn't your mom home?" Haley turned to Lucas before they got to the porch.

"She won't mind," he said walking up the porch to the door and opening it.

Lucas and Haley walked to his room in silence. When they got there Haley sat on his bed.

"Bathroom," he said pointing out the room. Haley nodded and Lucas left.

Lucas went into the bathroom and locked the door. He took out his cell phone. He needed to let the gang know he had found Haley and they were okay.

His first instinct was to call Nathan but as he was dialing the number he stopped thinking that Nathan will ask to talk to Haley. And knowing Haley she would not want to talk to him and it would make it worse. So he called Brooke instead.

"Lucas?"

"Hey Brooke… listen tell everyone we are fine. We're at my place"

"Sure will"

"Can you do me a favor and close up for me?"

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No," Lucas said, "thanks a lot Brooke."

"Is she okay?"

"Haley? She's fine."

"Okay good. I'll let everyone know."

"Bye"

"Bye boyfriend."

Lucas did not know why but he did not want to have the conversation with Haley around.

He put his cell back in his pocket and walked back to his room.

Haley was looking at the book on Lucas' desk, "When did you start reading this?"

"Just recently," he said sitting next to Haley. She put the book back in place and looked at Lucas.

"So," Haley said.

"You okay?"

"I told you. I was just a little creeped out and-"

Lucas stopped her, "I mean about the whole Nathan thing."

Haley sighed, "I don't know, Lucas. I don't think I can handle the whole 'Rachel thing'."

"She doesn't mean anything to him-"

"Then why didn't he mention me to her?" she interrupted.

Lucas sat in silence. The truth was he didn't really know why.

"You see?" Haley said getting up and walking towards Lucas' book case.

"Hales-" he started.

"Can I borrow this from you?" Haley said showing Lucas a book after flipping through it.

"Haley!"

"What?" She looked at Lucas angrily, "there is nothing to talk about! I clearly don't mean that much to him! He didn't even mention me to Rachel. He just called it off! And maybe he is lying about that! Maybe he still wants to go out with Rachel and he never called it off!"

"Hales! You know none of that is true!"

"How would I know none of it is true?" Haley started to yell, "He doesn't show me he actually cares! In anyway!"

"You're insane!" Lucas got up matching Haley's tone, "if taking care of you after you fall asleep is nothing then-"

"Lucas! You have no idea what you're talking about! It's all just stories from hi-"

"Go ahead Haley! Tell me he is lying tell me that he did not take you to his parents' beach house and that he slept on a crummy couch downstai-"

"I didn't ask him to do any of it!"

"But he did it anyway!"

"Who said I wanted him to do it?!"

"Yeah! Like you would rather have him leave you in the closet!"

"What's going on here?" Karen appeared in the doorway looking pretty upset. Lucas and Haley got so caught up in their fight they totally forgot that Karen was in the house.

Haley looked at her feet, "Sorry mom," Lucas said.

"Can you two please quiet down before you wake-up the whole neighborhood?"

"I'm very sorry, Karen," Haley said.

"I'll have to ask you to leave if you will not stop screaming, Haley." Haley nodded, "Do your parents know you are here?"

"They are out of town," Haley said.

"So no one is at your house?" Haley nodded. "Do you have a way to get home?"

"I can walk"

Karen sighed, "stay here tonight, Haley."

Haley looked surprised, "It's fine I'll just find a way to get home." She looked at Lucas and added, "And all my things for school are back at home"

"Lucas can you take her?" Lucas nodded.

Karen looked at Lucas and Haley one last time and left.

There was a long pause and then, "I don't know what is going through your mind Haley, but Nathan cares for you. Rachel was just someone he asked out before you and he is not interested in dating anymore."

Haley did not respond to this. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly her cell phone went off.

She looked at Lucas and then she took her cell, "It's Nathan" she said.

"Talk to him," Lucas looked at Haley.

She knew that if she would not answer it will be completely immature so she picked it up.

"Haley? Listen… before you hang up I want you to know I'm outside Lucas' house."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Haley looked at Lucas and then walked towards the door and peeked out. She gasped when she saw Nathan's car outside.

Haley gasped, "Haley?"

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, "Nathan, please leave."

"I'm not leaving" he said. "We need to talk. I want to explain."

Haley felt tears filling her eyes, 'Why do I need to be such a cry baby?'

"Haley please," Nathan desperately wanted to talk to her, "Every time we seem to be getting along there seems to be another problem." Nathan paused, "And I just…" he stopped and after a while, "I want it to work-out."

Haley felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had her back turned to Lucas luckily. She did not want anyone to see her cry.

"Let me at least drive you home," Nathan said, "do you have a way to get home?"

"No," Haley whispered.

"Then come," there was a long moment of silence and then, "Please Haley we need to talk."

Haley hung-up and Nathan sat in his car just staring at his cell. He knew there was a chance this would happen but he did not expect it. In Nathan's mind it would all turn out okay with Haley falling to his arms and saying she desperately wants him. But of course that was a dream.

---------------------------------------------------

"Lucas," Haley said, "take me home."

"He's outside isn't he?" Lucas said knowingly.

"Lucas please! Take me home."

"No Hales. You're going home with him."

"Lucas please!"

"Let him drive you! You don't even have to talk to him! Just let him explain!"

Lucas looked into Haley's eyes. He hated to see her cry but he knew that this was one of the times that she was completely wrong and was being stubborn.

"Come on, Hales," he said walking towards her and hugging her, "Give him a chance."

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat in silence looking out his window when suddenly heard something. He turned his head and saw Haley opening the door and sitting next to him.

Nathan smiled to himself and started driving. Haley sat with her hands crossed on her chest not even looking at him.

"Rachel didn't even give me the chance to say anything about you," Nathan said, "I told her I was not interested and she did not listen. She didn't let me say more than that." Nathan seeing that Haley was not responding continued, "I know I should've told her." Still no response from Haley, "And I should've stopped her today."

Finally Haley turned to Nathan, "Today? What happened today?"

Nathan sighed, "She…" he started.

"You kissed her when I left, didn't you?" Haley said.

"No! Haley I wouldn't do that to you. I'm talking about what happened when you were still there."

"Her rambling you mean?"

"That too"

"Nathan? What are you talking about?"

"When she took my hand and," Nathan stopped.

"And?" Haley looked straight into Nathan's eyes.

"She," Nathan started and took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter."

"Nathan! You have to tell me now that you started." Nathan stopped the car in the middle of no where.

Nathan looked at Haley completely turning his body to her.

"Did she…" Haley said leaning over and kissed Nathan on his lips. "Or did she…" she took Nathan's hand and slowly sucked on every finger like Rachel did but much slower.

"Tell me Nathan," Haley said, "Show me what she did."

Nathan was so surprised at what Haley had just done, "Show you?"

Haley nodded, "Afraid it will be too much for me?" Haley said not believing what had come over her. She wanted to give Nathan everything Rachel would. Although she was mad at him for not saying anything to Rachel about Haley she could not help but feel a sting of jealousy.

Nathan swallowed, "she took my hand and" he looked at Haley, "and slid it up her skirt."

"Show me," Haley said her eyes wide.

"Haley please," Nathan said, "you aren't acting like yourself."

"Well that's what you do with other girls. That's what you expect of me." Haley said the truth finally coming out.

"Not at all!" he put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I don't need all that with you! You have something more."

"And what is that exactly?" Haley said frustrated.

Nathan took Haley's hand and put it on his chest, "you have my heart."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Haley looked at Nathan, straight into his eyes. She did not move her hand. Haley closed her eyes and she felt the tears coming back. How could she be such a jerk? She tried to find something wrong with the guy she loved. And now he was sitting in front of her and told her she means a lot to him.

"I love you Nathan Scott," Haley said opening her eyes, "and it scares me."

Nathan looked surprised at this sudden honesty. He slowly let go of her hand, "Why does it scare you?"

"Because," Haley started searching for the right words, "I don't know what you expect of me," Haley said, "of us" she added after a moment of silence.

"I don't expect anything from you! I just want you to be able to trust me," Nathan said.

"Your reputation makes that a little hard," Haley said. This was one of the most honest conversations she had with anyone through her entire life. "And sometimes I really don't feel like you really don't expect anything of me."

Nathan sighed, "But I don't Haley! When I'm with you I feel things I never felt before. I think that you are my first honest relationship. You are the only person I really ever needed."

There was a moment of silence, "I love you so much," Nathan said leaning over to Haley and almost placing his lips against hers but waiting to see the want in her eyes. Then slowly he kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Haley said gazing into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan rubbed Haley's neck and after a few minutes, "You didn't actually want me to show you what Rachel made me do, did you?" Nathan said mockingly. Haley giggled.

Nathan leaned over for another kiss but this time he started at the neck giving her little light kisses.

"Nathan," Haley giggled. Nathan worked his way up to Haley's lips and they began a make-out session.

"Damn it!" Nathan said after a few minutes looking down at the area between the two seats. Haley giggled again.

Nathan moved to the back seats, "Nathan! What are you doing?!" Haley asked.

Nathan took Haley's hand, "Come on."

"What?" Haley smiled.

"Come over here!" he laughed.

"Why? Do you want to make out in the back of your car?" Haley laughed.

"Why not?" Haley climbed to the back of the car where Nathan was sitting.

They began to make-out once again. Nathan lay down and made Haley go on top of him. Haley laughed at this.

"I need to get home at some point," Haley said.

"Way to ruin the moment Hales," Nathan laughed.

"I know! I know! And I'm sorry but tomorrow we have school and I cannot afford another day being completely zoned out."

"You want to come over to my house?" Nathan asked still underneath Haley.

"The beach house again?"

"No," Nathan said, "my house."

"Nathan! I don't want you to sleep downstairs again!"

"I wasn't planning to"

Haley immediately got up off of Nathan, "I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"What?" Nathan said, "Who said I asked you to sleep with me?"

"You just invited me over!"

"Yeah! So we won't have to say goodbye! Not so I can sleep with you!"

Haley sighed. Why did she have to make a mess of everything? Things were going great! And then she had to ruin it all again.

After a moment of silence, "I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean to suggest that we sleep together. I just don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I," Haley said. What would she do without Nathan making peace between them?

Nathan looked at Haley, "So you don't want to come to my house?"

Haley looked at the car seat avoiding Nathan's gaze. She did not want to go too fast and sleeping over at Nathan's house was moving too quickly for her. But she felt pressured too. Did Nathan think Haley was a tease? She did not want to seem too inexperienced and not good enough for Nathan.

Haley shook her head, "I want too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Haley lied.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Haley shook her head again, "don't." Haley did not see any way that this could work without her feeling completely uncomfortable and shy.

Nathan smiled and kissed Haley on the cheek.

"I need to get all my stuff though," Haley said.

Nathan nodded and climbed back into the driver's seat with Haley following to sit next to him.

On the way to Haley's house Haley was having doubts. 'This is for him! You are doing this for him! You were acting like a jerk and he deserves better!'

"You okay Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "why would you think I'm not?"

"Because you are quiet. You are only quiet when you are bothered with something." Nathan pulled up to Haley's house.

Haley got out of the car. When she saw Nathan doing the same she said, "Don't."

Nathan looked confused, "what?"

"Don't come. I'll get everything ready." And with this she left.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley opened the door to her room. What did she need? Clothes for tomorrow. She went to her closet and picked an outfit. Toothbrush? She went to the bathroom and took her toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in a nylon bag. Hair brush and a book bag with a binder and homework for tomorrow.

Then she went to a drawer with all her lingerie. She blushed imagining herself standing in front of Nathan with only a bra and underwear. She took a matching set of black underwear and a black bra.

She neatly put everything in a bag (besides her book bag and school supplies). She stood in her doorway. 'Am I forgetting something?' Not thinking of anything Haley left and walked downstairs to Nathan's car.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan opened the door to his house.

"Your parents home?" Haley asked.

"My mom's at a business trip and my dad is probably at the beach house." Nathan walked upstairs to his room; Haley following.

Haley put all her stuff on the floor.

"So I'm going to take a shower," Nathan said, "if you want you can shower after me." Nathan added and then left the room knowing there will be no chance in hell she would shower with him.

After a few moments Haley heard Nathan starting the shower. She sat on his bed thinking to herself in silence. Then she got up and walked to his CD case. They didn't have any matches. Not even one. She did not like any of the bands Nathan listened to.

A few minutes later Nathan walked in wearing only boxers. His hair was wet and his body looked better than ever. Embarrassed, Haley turned her gaze to the floor.

"You gonna take a shower?" Nathan asked. Haley knew she would be very uncomfortable doing so but hygiene was very important to her. She nodded. Nathan walked to his closet and handed Haley a clean towel. And then walked to his parents' shower coming back with Shampoo and Conditioner.

"My mom's" he explained. He put them in the bathroom and left Haley alone.

Haley stared at the locked door. She should've brought a bathing suit. Hesitantly, she turned on the water and took her clothes off.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the other room Nathan was on his computer and suddenly got an IM:

Rachel: Hey!

Nathan did not reply.

Rachel: Okay… I guess you aren't talking to me. But you can't blame a girl for wanting to go out with you.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

Rachel: Anyway… I just wanted to say that if you like Haley then it's fine.

Nathan couldn't stop himself:

Nathan: It is?

Rachel: Yeah. I mean I can't help it that you two are together. But you just need to remember. She might not be able to handle this.

Nathan: What are you talking about Rachel?

Rachel: Dating Nathan Scott.

Nathan: I have no idea what you're saying.

Rachel: haha… I think you know exactly what I'm saying.

Nathan: Stop playing your games Rachel.

Rachel: What? I'm just saying that maybe it will all be too much for her.

Nathan heard the water stopping from the bathroom and he turned around and then looked back to his IM:

Nathan: I have to go Rachel.

Nathan wrote with this logging off. But not before Rachel wrote:

Rachel: Don't say I didn't warn you.

---------------------------------------------------

A few moments afterward Haley showed up at Nathan's room with only a towel. Nathan smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think about the fact that she was not wearing anything under it.

Haley walked to her bag and looked for her pajama.

"Warm water?" Nathan said checking Haley out.

"Yeah," Haley said looking through her stuff and realizing something. "Oh shit."

Nathan laughed, "What?"

Haley stood up, "I forgot to bring a pajama."

"You can wear one of my big shirts," Nathan suggested. He walked up to his closet, took one of his long shirts and gave it to Haley.

She blushed holding the towel in one hand and the shirt in another. Again she walked to her bag and took her undies hoping Nathan couldn't see. Then she started for the door.

"You don't have to leave the room you know?"

"I'm going to get dressed."

"I know. You don't trust me? You think I will look." Nathan laughed. Again Haley blushed.

Nathan turned his chair around so his back was facing Haley, "Come on Haley. Trust me. I promise you I won't turn around."

This made Haley blush even more. She turned her back to Nathan and tried the best that she could to get dressed under the towel.

"You dressed?" Nathan asked, "Can I turn around?"

"Yes and yes."

Nathan turned around to see a shy Haley. Even with one of his shirts she looked amazing. The shirt was navy blue and was very big on her.

"So…" Haley said.

"You want to eat?" Nathan suggested.

Haley laughed, "We already ate! And it's like the middle of the night."

"Come on!" Nathan walked to the door and grabbed her hand. Haley laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan was putting whipped cream on top of ice-cream that was in a bowel. He took one spoon and ate some. Then he took some more and gave it to Haley. Pretending to feed her. Haley laughed to herself and opened her mouth to get some of the ice-cream. Then Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley on the lips. 'This isn't so bad' Haley thought.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley brushed their teeth and were getting ready for bed.

Nathan left the room to put Haley's towel in the wash leaving Haley alone. She looked around the room. She looked at Nathan's computer when she saw and IM from Rachel that was still open from a conversation Nathan and Rachel probably had before:

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Haley sat on Nathan's bed. 'Come on Haley! This is not what it looks like. Don't try to make things difficult again!"

Nathan walked into the room. Haley forced a smile.

"Do you want to-"

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm really very tired."

Nathan nodded and closed the lights.

---------------------------------------------------

They were both lying in bed. Nathan was looking at Haley but Haley was facing the other way.

'Don't think about it Haley. Don't even try to analyze it. But what could it mean? STOP! It's nothing. Nathan would not talk to Rachel. He would not jeopardize anything with Haley. That is probably an IM from a long time ago. Go to sleep and stop worrying!'

Nathan continued to look at Haley; even after she fell asleep. He had no idea that she saw the IM Rachel had sent him and did not know she was worrying about anything. He just looked at her. But he also was thinking about what Rachel had wrote him. 'Don't Say I didn't warn you' what was that supposed to mean? 'I'm just saying that maybe it will all be too much for her' what will be too much for her? Rachel being a bitch? That's too much for anyone. 'Get her out of your head Nate! She is just playing her stupid mind games! You've got Haley and nothing will be too much for her! And there was nothing to warn him about!' But he could not help but think about it.

---------------------------------------------------

"Morning," Haley said when she saw Nathan finally walking up, "you sleep until very late. I was tempted to wake you up several times. But anyway, you have ten minutes to get ready."

"Ten minutes?" Nathan said confused.

"Yeah," Haley had a history book in her lap and she was sitting on the floor. 'Does that girl ever take a break from school?' Nathan thought laughing to himself.

"What time is it?"

"6:40," Haley said simply.

"6:40?! School doesn't start until 7:20!"

"So?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan, "I'm always there by 7:00."

Nathan stared at Haley, "Why be there 20 minutes earlier then you need to?" Nathan was amazed when Lucas asked him to come with him to school at 7:15. Now Haley wants to be there at 7?!

"Because," was all Haley said.

Nathan sighed, got out of bed and started getting ready.

---------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. After eating breakfast silently (Nathan because he was too tired and Haley because she was not in the mood for talking) they went to Nathan's car.

When they drove up to the school Nathan was surprised to see how many people came to school this early.

"So where do you go when you come this early?" Nathan said getting out of the car.

"Tutor center or the library."

"So where will I go?" Nathan asked.

"You can come with me," Haley said.

"Well you see Haley: Me and libraries… we just don't get along." Haley laughed.

"Then where do you want to go?"

Nathan thought, "To the gym I guess."

Haley sighed, 'More basketball.'

"Is that okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "why not."

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan grabbed a basketball and started practicing. Haley went to sit on the bleachers. She opened a book and studied for a quiz she was going to have in Calculus. She knew everything she had to know and would surely ace the quiz but there was not a thing as too much studying.

After a few minutes of Haley studying and Nathan practicing Nathan went up to Haley, "you want to play?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, "Well you see Nathan. Me and basketball… lets just say we don't get along."

Nathan laughed, "Come on Hales!" he took her hand.

"Nathan I'm serious! I can't play to save my life!"

"Then I guess we'll have to change that," Nathan said walking her to the basket and handing her a basketball.

"Nathan!"

"What? If suddenly your life did depend on making a basket. What would you do?" Nathan said mockingly.

Haley laughed, "But I can't do it!"

"Show me," Nathan said.

Haley looked around and made sure no one was watching. She sighed and tried to copy what she had saw Nathan and Lucas do in basketball games. The ball wasn't even remotely close to the basket.

"I can't do it," Haley said.

Nathan smiled and handed Haley another basketball but now he came behind her and gave her instructions, "Now bend your knees. And shoot." The ball hit the board but did not go in.

Haley laughed at herself.

"Better," Nathan said turning Haley's head and giving her a light kiss.

Haley tried to shoot several times and by the fourth basketball she made it.

"Oh my god!" Haley turned around and jumped onto Nathan for a hug.

Haley leaned over for a kiss but instead Nathan started making out with her.

Haley laughed, "We can't do this here!"

Nathan smiled, "and why not?"

"Think about it Nathan! If you would come in the gym to practice and suddenly you see Lucas making out with Brooke."

Nathan laughed, "Well I'm not Lucas and you're not Brooke."

"Not the point!" Haley smiled.

Nathan leaned over for a second kiss but right as their lips were about to touch the bell rang signaling the beginning of school and people started walking inside the gym.

"I have to go to English," Haley said walking to the bleachers to get her stuff.

Nathan stood in place and sighed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm staying here. I have gym."

"Okay," Haley said, "I guess I'll see you later. Oh and remember I have detention today so I won't be able to spend lunch with you." With this she walked out of the gym.

---------------------------------------------------

When lunch time came she walked to her history class.

"Hello Haley," the teacher said, "take a seat." Haley did as she was told. The day had passed pretty quickly and she aced the quiz in Calculus. Although she had doubts because of the IM from Rachel; she still knew that no matter what she will always enjoy spending time with Nathan.

"Haley," the teacher said, "I will have to go towards the end of lunch so you will be excused." Haley nodded. 'More time with Nathan!' she thought.

Haley sat in silence thinking about all the things she and Nathan had done together. 'You have my heart' she smiled to herself. She will never forget that. How he placed her hand on his heart. How she felt his heart racing. He was scared as to her reaction.

Haley looked at the teacher: she was grading papers. Haley did not care that she had to spend half an hour in the room and that she was in detention. She was feeling on top of her game until she remembered what Rachel wrote.

After a few minutes Haley noticed Nathan had appeared in the doorway of the class. Far enough so the teacher would not see but close enough so Haley would.

Haley looked at the teacher and saw she was still grading papers. So she smiled at Nathan and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and put it on his lips. Haley laughed to herself.

Nathan took out a notebook, wrote something and turned it around so Haley can see: **I've come to entertain you. **

Haley smiled.

Nathan turned the page and wrote another thing: **I'll act something out and you will write on a piece of paper what it is and I'll check your answers later. **Haley smiled again. She took a piece of paper out and a pen and nodded.

Nathan pretended to dribble a ball and shoot it. Then he raised his hands in the air as if he got it.

_Making a basket _she wrote.

Nathan held up two fingers and then he leaned to the floor and pretended to spin something and then looked shocked and mad and pretended to argue with himself.

_30 minutes in the bedroom_

She wrote remembering how against the idea they were. She looked at the teacher seeing she had not seen her. Then she nodded to Nathan as he held up three fingers.

Nathan pretended to feed the air as he changed positions every time. Haley smiled.

_Eating ice-cream at night_

Nathan held up four fingers and then looked aside and made a weird face. What could that be? Suddenly she saw a teacher coming up next to Nathan and signaling him to follow him. Nathan looked at Haley and shrugged. But not after he wrote in his notebook **Hope this made the time pass. Now I'm going to my own detention session! I'll see you later! **

"Nathan Scott!" she heard the teacher in the hallway yell. Nathan shrugged once again and smiled.

'How sweet of him to do that!' Haley thought. He didn't seem to care that he got in trouble; as long as he made her laugh.

She continued to think of Nathan.

After about ten minutes the teacher looked at the clock and got up, "you may be excused Haley." She said.

Haley nodded and put the piece of paper that was still on her desk, back in her binder.

She walked out of the class. She needed to go to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------

After she did her thing Haley was about to get out of the stall when she heard two girls coming in the bathroom:

"What did you say her name was?"

"Haley James."

Haley could feel her heart stop.

"Nathan Scott's new girl is Haley James?"

"Yes. But I heard he is just using her."

"For what?"

"What do you think?"

"He wouldn't!"

"Of course he would. He did it so many times before."

The girls both laughed and then one of them said, "I personally feel bad for her."

"I don't. She got herself into it. At least that's what I heard." They both left.

Haley was in shock. Who did they hear this from?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Haley was in shock. She did not move from where she was for a few minutes. But when she finally did she walked to wash her hands and then she stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

She saw a reflection of herself staring back. 'Is that what people see when they see me? Nathan Scott's sex buddy?'

Haley knew Nathan was not using her for that but the other people out there didn't even have to think twice about it. They heard Haley was dating Nathan and they just jumped to conclusions.

Haley walked out of the bathroom but she didn't know where to go. To Lucas? Why? So he can cheer her up again? To Nathan? That would give people more reason to talk.

Haley decided to just walk and whoever she would find she will just try to forget about what she just heard and just hang out.

Haley walked through the hallway and saw people still sitting and eating lunch. She saw a guy and a girl sitting alone and laughing. Haley remembered the times that she and Lucas were like that. The good old days where it was just them against the world. No one had any reason to talk about them. But then Lucas joined the team and Haley met Brooke and Peyton and they kind of got accepted into that crowed. But Haley was always not like them completely. She wasn't part of the cheerleading that made Brooke and Peyton as popular as they are or even the basketball team that made Lucas and Nathan part of that crowed.

"Haley!" Haley turned around to see who called her. She came face to face with Rachel who was obviously walking behind her for quite some time.

'Great! Just what I need!' Haley thought.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel said catching up.

Haley turned around and continued walking, "I'm really not in the mood, Rachel."

"Haley please!" Rachel said following her and catching up.

Haley continued walking quickly trying to avoid Rachel's presence.

Rachel stepped in front of Haley and stopped her, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Haley said trying to walk passed her but Rachel just went in front of her every time.

"What do you want Rachel?" Haley asked getting annoyed.

"Come with me," Rachel said walking in a certain direction. Haley followed although she did not want to. She was not the type of person who would ditch anyone and Rachel knew that.

Finally they got to an empty classroom.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked confused.

"Just for effect," Rachel said walking to the teacher's desk and sitting on it.

"Are we even allowed to be here?"

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Haley said getting annoyed. She just went out of detention and she was not planning on getting another one.

"Anyways," Rachel said, "I wanted to apologize." Haley was about to turn around and leave when she heard what Rachel had said.

"You what?" Haley was beyond confused.

"You know: apologize. I mean I know I can be a bitch sometimes and all but hey! We all are."

Haley looked at Rachel and then Rachel said, "Okay, maybe just me. But the thing is I didn't really mean to act like the way I did with Nathan and all. I guess I was just shocked. I mean how would you feel if someone asked you out and then you hear they are dating someone else?"

Haley hated to admit it but Rachel was making a lot of sense.

"So you could say that was shock and jealousy talking-"

"What about how you tried to put his hand up your skirt?" Haley disrupted.

"He told you about that?" Rachel asked.

Haley nodded, "Well that was before I knew you two were together."

Rachel was making too much sense for Haley, "And what about that IM? 'Don't say I didn't warn you' what is that supposed to mean?"

"You were there when we were talking?" Rachel tested Haley.

Haley could lie and get more information that way but she was not that type of person, "no" she said simply.

"Then how do you know about that?"

Haley was silent and she looked to the floor. She did not owe Rachel anything. She did not have to explain to her how she read that or what she and Nathan have been doing.

"Haley," Rachel said, "what I meant was that it would be hard for you. You know, the relationship."

"Why would you say that?" Haley asked angrily.

"Because it is! I mean you know with people and everything. His reputation; it's not really easy to be Nathan Scott's girlfriend."

Haley fell silent remembering the two girls in the bathroom talking about her. Unless she was not with Nathan they wouldn't be bothered.

"Why would you care?" Haley asked.

"Don't know," Rachel got up and walked towards Haley, "I just think it is too much to handle. Not just for you: For anyone. That is the reason Nathan doesn't have girlfriends. He can't be with a girl more than a week. And if he is then it is too much for the girl. You know? With everyone talking about it: 'What are Nathan and his girl up to?' people talk."

'You have his heart,' Haley reminded herself. "Well it's not too much for me."

Rachel smiled, "Okay, then more power to ya!"

"Why do you think people would talk about us? We're just another couple."

"Well you see," Rachel said, "that's where you are wrong: you guys aren't just another couple."

"Why?" Haley got frustrated.

"Because," Rachel said, "you are with Nathan Scott." And with this Rachel left the room leaving Haley with her thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

The bell rang and the students started walking towards their classes. Haley really didn't want to go to her next class. She wanted to just skip it. If only she was the kind of person to have the guts to do it.

She walked out of the classroom and towards her Chemistry class.

"Haley!" Not again! Haley turned around and saw Nathan right in front of her. She gave Nathan a hug and did not let go of him

"You okay?" Nathan asked. Haley always seemed to be in a bad mood. It was always up to him to cheer her up.

"Nathan," Haley said, "I'm sick of this!"

"Of what?" Nathan was very confused.

"Of the whole drama; I don't want to deal with it anymore."

"Hales," Nathan said, "what are you talking about?"

The warning bell rang and Haley stepped back terrified, "I'm going to be late."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does!" Haley said, "I'll see you later." Haley started running to her class.

---------------------------------------------------

The hallway was empty and the bell that started the class already rang but Haley was not in her class yet.

When she reached the door she took a deep breath in and walked inside. The whole class turned to Haley.

"Do you have a note Miss James?" the teacher asked.

Haley shoke her head. She stood in the doorway and she did not know what to do. 'Should I go to my seat? Or should I wait for the teacher to say something?'

"Detention after school," the teacher said, "take your seat."

"Mr. Calloway-" Haley started.

"We'll talk about it later. Now please take a seat you are disturbing the class."

Haley walked to her seat. How come it seemed like all the teachers were turning against her? Okay… not all of them. She was exaggerating but her history teacher and now her science teacher. She had never gotten detention and now twice in one week. It was as if they knew that she was dating Nathan. And since all the teachers aren't really fond of him they are now taking it out on her.

'That's a stupid theory!' Haley thought. She took out a pen and a notebook so she could take notes.

Her eyes felt heavy. Her sleep at Nathan's house was uneasy and she did not sleep properly. But all day she was fine but suddenly all she wanted was to be in bed asleep.

Haley looked at the notebook in front of her. Then she wrote in the title 'Nathan Scott and Haley James' and she drew a heart. She thought of Nathan and how she felt when she was with him. Then she wrote:

'When I'm around you I can't breath and when I'm not around you I want to be.'

Haley smiled. She wasn't going to give it to Nathan. She just wanted to write the way she felt. She drew a heart with Nathan's initials and hers.

The class turned very quiet and the next thing she knew the teacher was standing next to her and the whole class was facing her.

Haley blushed, "What are you doing Ms. James?"

Haley looked at the teacher and then looked to her feet, "I'll tell you what you are not doing: Paying attention!" he screamed. Then the teacher took the notebook from underneath her hands so quickly.

'Don't! Please don't!' Haley thought.

"Love letter to Nathan Scoot ay?" he said and the girls in the class started giggling, "Very sweet Ms. James." He walked to his desk and shoved the notebook in one of the drawers.

Haley felt tears filling her eyes. She had just been publicly humiliated by her teacher! Haley was a terrific student but all it really toke was one bad day and the teachers turn against you.

Mr. Calloway continued with his lesson as if nothing happened. But Haley could see that many people were looking at her.

She looked at the desk and then she felt a tap on the shoulder from her right. She looked up to see a petit blonde girl that she remembered was among the girls that were invited to the parties that Brooke used to throw. She was pretty popular.

"So," she whispered, "you into Nathan Scott, huh?" she smiled.

Haley really didn't want to get into more trouble but she did not want to be rude, "We're dating." She corrected her.

The girl laughed to herself, "A lot of people say that."

Haley really wanted to slap this girl. She turned and looked at her teacher who was writing formulas on the board. She tried to understand what he wrote and succeeded partially. Just a couple of more minutes and she would get it.

"I didn't mean to be rude," the girl said, "I just heard a lot of girls say that about Nathan."

Haley turned to this girl and then back to the board. She was confused as hell, 'So there are girls that don't believe that I am with Nathan and others that think he is using me for sex'.

"I mean from what I heard the only girl Nathan ever dated was Peyton Sawyer," so she's not going to stop talking? Haley defiantly did not care as to what this girl had to say.

"I mean I did hear from a friend that something was going on between Nathan and you. But it doesn't sound like something you would write a love letter too."

Now Haley became interested, "what do you mean?"

"Well," the girl said, "it's just that I wouldn't write a love letter to someone that was using me to sleep with him."

Haley was beyond pissed off now, "First, I am NOT sleeping with him! And second that was not a love letter."

The girl was a little freaked by Haley's reaction. She looked down at her desk.

"Who did you hear that from?" Haley asked quietly.

"People," she said simply.

"Tell me," Haley said getting annoyed, "how did you hear about that?"

"We were sitting in a group and someone brought it up and other people say that they heard that too and you know: we were just talking."

"Who brought it up?" Haley asked.

"You probably don't know her."

"Tell me who it was!" Haley got frustrated.

"I have no reason to tell you," the blonde girl said.

"I'll do anything!" Haley said, "Just please tell me who it was."

"It doesn't matter! It's not going to be a rumor that was started by one person. This is not that kind of situation! People heard you were together and assumed that that's what you were doing."

Haley looked confused, "how would you know that?"

"Look," she said, "the girl that brought it up, all she said was that you guys were going out. The conversation kind of rolled into the whole thing you know?"

"No I don't know," Haley said looking back to the board angrily. The formula got even more complicated then before. She continued to study it and tried to understand.

"Pop quiz," Mr. Calloway said while everyone sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

Haley did not have a piece of paper since the teacher took her notebook. So Haley raised her hand.

"What now, Haley?" the teacher looked annoyed. It was one time! Only one time and the teacher was her enemy.

"I don't have a piece of paper since you took my notebook," she explained trying not to sound rude.

"Anyone have an extra sheet of paper and would like to give it to Miss. James?"

Why wasn't he going to just give her the notebook back?

"I have one," a girl from the front of the room raised her hand.

The piece of paper was handed back until it reached Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said.

The teacher erased the board, "Number your paper from 1 to 15."

Haley did what the teacher said.

Mr. Calloway put an overhead up and gave instructions. The first nine questions were easy but starting at number ten Haley did not understand the questions. She looked at the overhead and stared at it trying to figure out the answers. She should've ignored that girl and listened to the teacher.

Haley tried to answer the best she could.

"When you are done please turn over your paper."

Haley checked over her answers and then flipped over her paper. On the back it said, "Nathan + Haley a relationship built around sex". Haley was in shock and she felt her eyes getting teary again. She erased it and looked at the girl who gave her the paper. She was smiling and looking at Haley. She just stared back. Why were these people against her? She did nothing to them but all they wanted to do apparently was make her miserable.

The teacher walked around collecting the papers from everyone's desk.

After five minutes of silence the bell rang signaling the ending of the class.

The class emptied, Haley got her stuff together and walked toward the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Calloway," Haley said, "I cannot come to detention since I have to tutor."

Mr. Calloway nodded, "then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know," Haley said. 'How about no detention and a sorry for embarrassing me in class.'

"Were you paying attention in class today Haley?" the teacher asked opening the drawer and taking out her notebook and putting it in front of her. "My class is not a place for writing love letters, Ms. James."

"I know that," Haley said.

"How do you think you did on the pop quiz?" he said looking at Haley and then looking at a pile of the quizzes.

"Mr. Calloway," Haley said, "I don't want to be late for my other class."

"Don't worry; I'll write you a pass." He looked through the pile until he found Haley's. He took out a pen and then he started grading it.

"Do you want to know how much you got?" he looked up at Haley. Haley did not answer.

"You got a D: 60 percent exactly," he said taking out his grade book and looked for 'Haley James'.

"99, 97, 100, 92, 98 and 60," Mr. Calloway said writing in the grade.

Haley heard the bell ring but Mr. Calloway didn't seem to care. He just looked at Haley. What did he want her to say? 'I'm sorry let me make this up to you'?

"I'm really sorry for not listening, Mr. Calloway, and for being late. I will not do it again."

He nodded, "you want to come one day for extra credit? This drops your average to a 91 percent."

"Yes," Haley said.

Mr. Calloway nodded and wrote Haley a note to her next class.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Haley tutored she went out of the school building hoping she wouldn't have to wait ten minutes for the bus.

She sighed when she saw that there was no bus and walked over to the bus station.

"Your Haley, right?" not again! Haley saw a girl sitting on one of the tables with a group of her friends.

Haley nodded. 'Is this ever gonna stop?' She continued walking to the bus station.

"Hey! You have a problem?" the girl asked and the other girls started to laugh.

"Hales!" Haley turned around and saw Nathan in his car signaling her to come to him. 'Thank god!' she walked quickly to his car avoiding the girls' gazes.

The top of the car was down. Haley opened the door, got in and closed it. She leaned over to Nathan for a kiss.

"Where do you want to go?" Nathan asked.

"Anywhere but here," Haley said simply.

Nathan nodded and drove off.

"How was tutoring?" Nathan asked.

"Same as always," Haley answered, "I thought you had basketball today."

Nathan shook his head, "No, Whitey said that we have today off since we need a break. Personally I think that is a bad idea. But that's just me."

"Thanks, Nathan" Haley said, "for picking me up."

"No problem," Nathan said, "what was going on with those girls anyway?"

"Who knows," Haley said, "everyone's been on my case today."

"Do you know why?"

'Because I'm dating you,' Haley thought.

"Hales?"

"I would rather not talk about it," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan said.

"So where are you driving?"

"I don't really know," Nathan said laughing.

"Nathan!" Haley said.

"What? You said that you want to go anywhere but at the school."

"Are you at least driving to somewhere in Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"I told you," Nathan said, "I don't know where I'm driving."

"Nathan! Pull over!"

Nathan looked at Haley, then made a turn and pulled over.

"We can't just drive to nowhere! We'll find ourselves in like Florida!"

"Haley," Nathan said, "you are overreacting."

Haley put her hands on her face and leaned her head against the area in front of her. Then she felt tears filling her eyes and going down her cheeks. She sniffed trying to stop her nose from running.

Nathan looked at Haley in shock. He didn't know what to do, "I'm sorry Hales; I didn't mean to upset you. We can go back to wherever you want."

Haley rubbed the tears off with her hand and then looked at Nathan, "Has anyone said anything to you about the fact that you are dating me?"

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. It hurt him to see her like this. "No," Nathan said, "why? Have people said anything to you?"

Haley fell silent but after a while, "It doesn't matter". She turned her head so she wouldn't have to see Nathan's expression.

"Hales," Nathan said, "are people bothering you about us?"

"It doesn't matter, Nathan."

"It does matter. Are people saying anything to you?"

'I should be strong! Ignore them. It means nothing!' Haley tried to convince herself.

"Haley! I need to know."

"Why?" she turned and faced Nathan once again.

"I don't want you hurting, Hales."

"I'll be fine"

"Haley, please! What are people saying to you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Okay," Nathan said and stopped the car and toke the key out.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to tell me then I guess we are not driving back home."

"Nathan!" Haley said shocked.

Nathan turned to the back seat toke his school bag took out a sports' magazine and started reading.

Haley looked at Nathan extremely surprised. 'He hates reading. It will not be too long before he stops.' Haley looked ahead at the empty streets. After five minutes she got bored with looking at the same thing so she looked at the rearview mirror to see all the cars that were driving by. But after a while that got boring too.

"Nathan!" Haley said, "We can't just be here forever!"

"Why not?" Nathan said not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Nathan, please!" Haley saw that he wasn't answering.

She sighed, "Fine I'll tell you!"

Nathan looked up from his magazine and put it in the bask seat, "Okay."

"But not here."

"Why are you trying to trick me into driving you home?"

"I'm not!" Haley said, "I swear. I just don't want to talk here. It's not a conversation you can have with one million other cars passing behind you and making too much noise."

Haley was right. Even if they were going to talk, the cars would just be too much noise. And it would soon be rush hour and it would be even noisier.

"Fine," Nathan said putting the key back and starting up the engine, "but I'm driving to wherever I want."

Haley sighed knowing that now she would have to tell Nathan.

Nathan started driving and after ten minutes he stopped next to a park. It was quiet and very beautiful with trees and floors. It was getting dark outside so it looked very romantic.

Nathan and Haley walked to one of the benches holding hands. They sat down and Nathan looked at Haley expecting her to start speaking right away. But she didn't and he respected that and gave her some time to organize her thoughts.

Haley turned to face Nathan. She had to tell him and she knew that. She wouldn't be able to deal with it alone any longer.

"What are people saying to you, Hales?" Nathan asked after five minutes of silence.

"It's really nothing."

"Hales"

"They're just saying things that don't matter," Haley wanted to stop there but she saw Nathan's expression so she continued, "They talk about how you're with me just to use me for sex."

"Haley, you know that's not true."

"I know; but they don't. And no matter what I tell them they keep saying how our relationship is based around sex. People don't leave me alone. And the teachers are against me now too."

"The teachers?" Nathan laughed.

She nodded, "I mean I'm the best in the class but one day that I don't listen and they turn against me."

"Weird," Nathan said, "you see I don't ever listen and they don't care for it."

"But it's different for me. They are used to seeing me always listening and taking notes and-"

"Hales, relax. Just try ignoring the rumors and do what you used to do in class."

"I tried ignoring them but people don't stop talking about it and they are in my face about it all the time too."

"What exactly do they say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Hales!"

Haley sighed, "One girl gave me a paper that I could use that said 'Nathan and Haley equals a relationship built around sex'"

"Why did you take the paper from her in the first place? You are always prepared for class."

"The teacher took my notebook," Haley said blushing knowing what Nathan's next question would be.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention"

"What does that have to do with the notebook?"

"Because I was writing something in it," Haley explained.

"About?"

"Can you stop quizzing me?" Haley giggled.

Nathan smiled, "what did you write, Hales?"

Haley looked at Nathan and then to her feet.

"Was it about me?" Nathan took Haley's face in his hand and lifted it up so she was facing him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Do you have to ask?" Haley said smiling back.

"Haley James! Straight 'A' student did not pay attention in class so she could write something about me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Haley smiled.

"What did you write?"

Haley leaned forward and kissed Nathan, "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James, and don't worry: we will find a way to make them stop talking."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The doorbell rang and Haley with a toothbrush still in her mouth and her hair still in a messy bun ran to get it.

"Nathan?" Haley said almost dropping the toothbrush from her mouth.

"Come on, Hales: you don't want to be late," Nathan said inviting himself in and sitting on the sofa.

Haley took the toothbrush out of her mouth, "It's 6:30! You don't get up this early!" Haley informed Nathan.

"Your telling me this as if I don't know," Nathan chuckled, "just go get ready. I'll wait for you here."

"But-" Haley started.

"Haley," Nathan said, "we'll never get there at 7:00 if you keep arguing with me."

Haley was very confused but did as she was told going back upstairs to her room to get ready.

Nathan looked around. He only saw the room briefly but he hadn't actually been in it. Nathan spotted a picture album on the table in front of him. He took the album.

On it it said: "Haley James 1989-1993." Baby pictures.

Nathan opened it and the first picture was a woman (Nathan guessed it was her mom) holding a baby.

He continued looking at the pictures and smiling as he read: 'Haley's first steps', 'Haley's first day at preschool', 'Haley's first words' and all these other 'firsts'.

"She's cute isn't she?" Nathan looked up quickly and saw Haley's mom. He then got up closing the book.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. James: It was just here and-"

"Don't be sorry," she said, "your Nathan, right?"

Nathan nodded.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Mrs. James said, "you know since you are the guy that gets my daughter to lie to her parents and not sleeping at home." She chuckled.

"I'm so sorry about that," Nathan said.

"Don't be, it's fine."

"Nathan I'm ready!" Haley called from upstairs and made her way down completely freezing in place when she saw Nathan with her baby book in his hand talking to her mom.

"It's been nice talking to you, Nathan," Haley's mom said. "you should've brought him over, Haley," she turned to her daughter, "you know what? Why don't you come over on Friday, Nathan."

"Umm okay," Nathan said.

"Good so Friday at 6?" Nathan nodded, "you two have fun at school." She said and left.

Nathan placed the baby book back on the table and walked to Haley, "Are you going?" Haley nodded.

They walked in silence to the car and when they got in and started driving Haley turned to Nathan, "So what did you guys talk about?" Haley asked hoping it won't be anything embarrassing from her childhood. Her parents were like that sometimes.

"Nothing really," Nathan said, "I was looking at your baby book and umm… she came in and saw me and she said it was nice to meet me." He said leaving out the part about him turning Haley into a disobedient daughter. He knew that was only a joke but there was really no point in telling Haley this.

"Oh," Haley said and after a while, "I guess you are invited to dinner."

Nathan laughed, "I guess," he looked at Haley, "is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all," she said, "but I didn't expect my mom to invite my boyfriend to dinner."

Nathan pulled up at the school and turned to Haley, "If you want I won't come."

"No! I want you to come."

"Is that so?" Nathan said.

Haley nodded. Nathan leaned over and started making out with Haley. But in that moment all Haley could think about were the people that were staring at them now and how the rumors are still going on.

"Nathan," Haley said, "I can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Haley started.

"Haley relax; we just need to show people we are like any other couple," Nathan explained.

"Is this all part of your plan?" Haley asked confused.

"You could say that."

"Well you know what I think?" Haley said in a flirty voice, "I think you are just using this as an excuse to make-out."

Nathan laughed, "Maybe so."

Nathan got out of the car and so did Haley. But Nathan quickly ran over to her side trapping Haley between the car and him.

"Nathan," Haley giggled.

"Another kiss and I'll let you go," he smiled.

Haley gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips, "Now that's not fair," Nathan complained.

Haley laughed, "You said kiss."

"Well I was thinking something more like this," Nathan said leaning towards Haley and starting to make out with her again. After a moment Haley felt Nathan pushing his tongue into her mouth. She was a little surprised at this.

"Nathan," Haley said after they made-out for some time, "why did you slip me 'the tongue'?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I'm allowed," Nathan joked. Haley smiled and they both took their stuff.

Haley was walking towards the school building but Nathan stopped her, "Let's sit outside today, Hales."

Haley looked confused but nodded and walked to Nathan. Together they walked towards the tables. Nathan on purpose sat in a table in front of the girls that were bothering Haley yesterday.

"Nathan!" Haley whispered.

"It's all part of the plan, Hales, relax," Nathan put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Haley was sitting with her back to the girls as Nathan sat facing them, "Any quizzes or tests today?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley nodded, "in French."

"Will they give you a grade on your ability to French kiss? Because I think we'd ace that one."

"Nathan!" Haley giggled.

"Hey friend!" Brooke sat down next to Haley.

"I didn't know you came here this early," Nathan said surprised.

"Well sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. I mean I come early to socialize and if I'm feeling lazy I'll stay in bed to sleep."

"To sleep?" Nathan joked.

"Sorry Nate," Brooke said, "but I am against daytime sex," Brooke said jokingly.

Nathan and Haley laughed, "Anyway, Haley I actually came to ask for a favor."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Well you see, one of my cheerleaders is, well, not able to cheer. Let's just put it that way and I was hoping-"

"Forget about it!" Haley said.

"Come on, Haley! We totally need you!"

"I am a natural born klutz! There is no way I'll be good enough! And not to mention that I really don't want too!"

"Haley, please! Can you for once do what I ask you too?"

"No," Haley said and grabbed her French book.

"Haley!" Brooke took the book out of Haley's hands, "please! We need you!"

"Why me?" Haley asked irritated.

"a) Because you are my friend, b) because you did a good job filling in for Theresa in the Sparkle Classic and c) because there is no one else!"

"Boy that's encouraging," Haley said.

"I think it could be a good idea, Hales," Nathan finally spoke, "that way you can have more time with me." Nathan started stroking Haley's arm.

"Yes! More time with Nathan! Defiantly a bonus!" Brooke quickly said and then saw Haley gazing into Nathan's eyes, "Haley! Before you start daydreaming can you please just say yes?!"

"I'll tell you what," Haley said not moving her gaze from Nathan's eyes, "I'll come today and if it sucks I'm not coming back."

"Great!" Brooke said, "Come like ten minutes earlier to practice and I'll give you your cheerleading outfit! Thanks a lot Nathan!"

"Hey guys!" Lucas came and sat next to Nathan.

"Guess who's going to be our new Ravens cheerleader? I'll tell you! Haley!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Haley?" Lucas looks surprised.

"I said that I'll see how it goes!" Haley said looking at Brooke and then at Lucas.

"Cheerleading, Hales?" Lucas looked at Haley.

"Brooke asked me too and-" she stopped, "it seems nice." She lied.

"But cheerleading? That's not you at all!"

"Stop talking her out of it!" Brooke said angrily, "You know how long it toke to try to convince her?! And what's wrong with cheerleading? I'm a cheerleader!"

"Brooke," Lucas said, "I understand that but it's just not something Haley would do."

"Would you leave that up to Haley, man?" Nathan said.

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't do it! I'm saying it's not something she would do!"

"How would you know that?" Nathan said angrily.

"I've known her a lot longer than you have!"

"Guys please stop!" Haley said.

"Yeah! Haley is the only one that knows what she wants to do or not," Brooke said frustrated.

The bell rang and Lucas got up angrily. Brooke looked at Nathan and then at Haley. "I'll see you in practice," she said to Haley and got up.

"You shouldn't fight with him, Nathan."

"Let's just go to class, Hales."

---------------------------------------------------

Haley did much better at school that day. She was listening and would not let the other students distract her.

She got to Cheerleading practice earlier like Brooke told her too.

"Hey tutorgirl! Here's your outfit!"

"Do I have to wear it now?"

"No," Brooke said, "but for games and such."

"Brooke! I never said I'll be a cheerleader I said I'll consider it after today!"

"Well did you consider it?"

"Yes," Haley said.

"Then you're on the team!"

"Brooke!"

"Haley!"

---------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley walked to the gym and saw some of the other cheerleaders stretching. Brooke introduced Haley:

"This is Haley and she's going to be part of the squad."

"I never said that," Haley said.

Brooke ignoring Haley's comment started stretching with the other girls.

"Hey Haley! I'm Bevin," said one of the cheerleaders.

"Hey," Haley said starting to stretch like she saw the others do.

"So you're going out with Nathan, right?"

Haley nodded.

"You're so lucky! How two guys are fighting over you!"

"Two guys? What are you talking about?"

"Lucas and Nathan," Bevin said. "I mean poor Brooke but that's totally beside the point. So you like Nathan better?"

"Bevin! Nathan and Lucas are not fighting over me," Haley said.

"Really? Cuz I heard they were totally yelling at each other because of you."

Haley sighed, "I'm going out with Nathan; Lucas is just my best friend."

"But maybe he has feelings for you! This is SO cool! Like a plot out of a movie! You're dating the big man on campus, your best friend is desperately in love with you but you don't know! And this time there is a twist! The guy you are dating is the brother of your best friend!"

"Lucas is with Brooke! And he is NOT into me! He's like my older brother!"

"That means you are like Nathan's sister! Even more complications!"

Haley sighed realizing that arguing with Bevin will not help in any way.

The basketball team went into the gym. Haley spotted Nathan and smiled. This was a bonus.

The team took the basketballs and started shooting. Haley was looking at Nathan remembering how he held her and 'taught her' how to shoot a basketball.

"Haley stop daydreaming and come over here!" Brooke said. Haley looked at Brooke and saw that all the cheerleaders were huddled around Brooke but Haley was the only one that wasn't with them. Was she so distracted that she did not hear Brooke call them?

"Okay girls," Brooke said when Haley came over, "we will be doing a new routine."

"What's wrong with the old one?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing," Brooke said, "I just got bored with it. Okay, take my lead girls."

Brooke stepped in front and started the first eight count of the routine.

As the other girls followed Haley thought she wasn't that bad and she was doing okay.

"You ready to do dance with music girls?"

Everyone nodded or said "yeah".

"Hit your mark!" Brooke started the music, "five six seven eight!"

The girls were dancing so fast Haley could not catch up. 'They practiced it so slowly!' Haley thought.

Brooke stopped the music, "Haley! You need to go faster."

"I think some of us need a little more practice outside of cheer practice," Haley turned around and saw Rachel, "and bed." This made some of the cheerleaders laugh but all Haley wanted to do was slap Rachel. 'How dare she say that?!'

"Rachel!" Brooke said.

"What? I'm just saying the truth," Rachel looked at Haley and smiled.

'Ignore it, Haley! Nathan loves you and it doesn't matter what other people think.'

"Are you ready to do it again, Haley?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. She knew the steps; she just had to do them a little faster.

Brooke began the music and Haley was doing better than before.

"Good job," Brooke said looking at her squad but mostly at Haley.

"I mention sex with Nathan and her performance busts right away," Rachel said again.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Haley turned around to Rachel.

"Oh but I think you did," Rachel shot back, "I was supposed to go out with Nathan and then you started going out!"

"I didn't even know about the date you were supposed to have!" Haley said angrily.

"And I'll tell you why," Rachel said, "although you think this thing with Nathan is a fairytale think again! Nathan didn't tell you about the date with me because he wanted to get into your pants!"

"We're not sleeping together!" Haley said madder than before, "and Nathan told you to back off but you wouldn't listen!"

"You know," Rachel walked a step closer to Haley, "I wouldn't be surprised if he hooked up with another girl and told you he's calling of your relationship."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he's done it before," Rachel said referring to what Nathan did to her, "and your relationship doesn't mean anything: Nathan could find anyone in this whole school to sleep with!"

"We are not sleeping together!" Haley yelled.

"STOP IT!" Brooke screamed.

Rachel looked at Haley one more time and then ran out of the gym. There was no way Haley would be able to continue practice after this. She walked angrily out of the gym to a different hallway. Nathan saw this and followed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Haley!" Nathan yelled going in the direction he saw she went but he couldn't find her.

"Hey Nate," Rachel came closer to Nathan.

"What did you say to her?" Nathan yelled angrily.

"She's so sensitive," Rachel said, "she can't take a joke."

"Damn you, Rachel!" Nathan said, "Can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Can't you?" Rachel questioned, "Have you seen what this little relationship of yours is doing to her?" Nathan gazed at Rachel angrily. "She was the best student in every class and got along with everyone and now she's barley paying attention in class and she has people coming up to her saying rude remarks."

"That's your fault!"

"My fault?" Rachel laughed, "How is it my fault?"

"You're spreading false rumors; don't think I didn't know it was you."

"Fine," Rachel said, "play the blaming game. But it wasn't me Nathan, these things just start. I told you it would be hard for Haley and it is your entire fault."

"Don't say that, Rachel," Nathan said starting to feel guilty.

"Haley can't handle it which means she can't handle being with you. Do her a favor and just break-up with her."

Nathan stared at Rachel. He didn't know what to say. Rachel was right, he saw Haley crying too many times since they got together. No matter what he did people always managed to hurt her.

"You love her? Don't make her suffer anymore." Rachel walked up to Nathan and drew little circles on his arm with her finger.

Nathan pulled back immediately, "Leave her alone." He walked quickly to the hallway he saw Haley escape to. She wasn't there. Rachel gave Haley enough time to escape and Nathan fell into her trap.

Nathan looked everywhere. He walked around the school and called out 'Haley'. He got to a hallway and saw her sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her hands or her face.

He came closer and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't take this anymore, Nathan," she said. "Why do people have to be this hard on us? We're just another couple," she looked up at Nathan.

He wiped away her tears, "we've been doing this way too many times."

"Doing what?"

"You crying and me wiping your tears."

Haley nodded and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder, "are they ever going to stop talking?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Nathan sighed.

They sat in silence. 'Why can't it be all like this? Just sitting with Nathan; just the two of us,' all she wanted was to be with Nathan. Without all the drama and the people that want to bring them down.

'Maybe it would be easier for Haley if we weren't together,' Nathan thought.

"Haley…" Nathan started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Yes?" Haley said her eyes still closed and her head was still leaning on Nathan's shoulder.

"I think-" he started, 'it would be easier if we broke up' he continued in his mind. 'Come on! It's not that hard! You've broken up with a million other girls before! This isn't any different.' But she was. Haley wasn't like any of the other girls he had dated. He wanted to be with her even if it meant that he would have to give up something for her. Basketball or even his pride; he wanted to be with her and he couldn't just think as if she was any of the other girls he dated.

Nathan closed his eyes and imagined Theresa. He had no problem breaking up with her.

"I think-" he started again but stopped himself. 'This was Haley! Not Theresa! Not Peyton! and not any of the other girls he's been with. It wouldn't be this easy.'

"I think," he started again but this time he continued, "that if we stick together and not let them bring us down they will stop talking and see that we are just another couple."

Haley lifted her head from Nathan's shoulder and looked at him, "You're willing to continue to fight for us?"

He nodded. Haley smiled and leaned over to kiss Nathan but this time she slid her tongue into his mouth. Nathan was surprised but gladly accepted.

"And that's why I love you, Nathan Scott," she said smiling after a minute of making out.

"I know," Nathan said, "my French kissing really wins girls over."

Haley giggled, "Not that."

Nathan nodded, "And you know why I love you, Haley?"

"Why?" Haley gazed into his eyes.

"Because you aren't like any other girl I've dated. You're so strong and independent and I'm willing to do anything to be with you."

"But I'm not strong and independent with you," she said a little disappointed. "All I do is cry and I don't think I'd be able to survive without you here to comfort me."

"That's what love is," Nathan said, "needing someone."

"Why do you need me?" Haley wondered.

Nathan smiled, "Because you complete me."

Haley smiled, "I'm sorry for all of this, Nathan. You shouldn't be running off to make me feel better all the time. I should be strong enough to handle this alone."

"You don't understand, Haley: I want to help you handle it. I want to run after you and make you laugh."

Haley smiled, "But I need to be strong and be able to handle this alone."

"I understand. But if you need someone to lean on, I'm here; you should know that."

Haley nodded and kissed Nathan, "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" Nathan questioned.

"Hmm," Haley thought, "I don't know anywhere is fine."

"Don't you have homework?" Nathan asked remembering Rachel's comment about Haley's school performance dropping.

"So?" she smiled. 'Since when does Nathan care about homework?'

"I'll tell you what," Nathan said, "why don't we just go to your house or mine and then we can go somewhere over the weekend."

"Nathan!" Haley protested.

"Yes?"

"Two things," Haley said, "first: what about dinner? Remember? With my parents? And second: why can't we go now?"

"I didn't forget about the dinner, Hales," Nathan said. "We'll go after the dinner and it's important that we finish our homework and all."

Haley stared at Nathan for a moment, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Since when do you care about schoolwork and getting things done?" Haley asked confused.

Nathan sighed, "Since I heard you were doing poorly in school."

"Where did you hear that?" Haley asked. Nathan didn't answer, "Great! So now people say I'm a slut and the class idiot." Haley looked away from Nathan.

"No!" Nathan cupped her face in his hands and turned it towards him, "You just told me that you had trouble with the teachers and I assumed," Nathan lied. "Come on, let's go to my house."

Haley nodded.

"Where's your book bag?" Nathan asked.

"In the gym," Haley replied.

Nathan got up and gave Haley a hand to pull her up. They walked silently hand in hand to the gym.

Haley stopped right before they went it, "What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want to go back in there," Haley explained.

Nathan looked down at Haley, "Tell me where it is and I'll get it."

Haley smiled and explained where it was.

"Okay," Nathan said leaning down for a kiss.

He left Haley to get her bag.

"Nathan!" Nathan heard Whitey call his name when he took Haley's book bag, "Come back to practice!"

"I can't coach," Nathan said, "I have things I have to take care of." Nathan continued walking towards Haley.

"Nathan! Come back here!" Nathan continued walking. "Come here or you won't play in the next game." Nathan froze in place.

Whitey walked up to Nathan, "Come back to practice."

Nathan turned around to face Whitey, "Please just let me go this once. It's Haley, I don't… I don't want her to be here right now and I promised to take her home."

"As much as I care about your love life Nathan I need you in practice."

"You let Jagelski leave practice early everyday last season," Nathan said frustrated.

"He had a baby," Whitey said, "and unless Haley's pregnant and needs you to be with her right now you cannot go."

Nathan sighed, "And if I leave?"

"You don't play in the next game."

Nathan looked turned around and looked at Haley and then he looked back at his coach. Then he knew what he had to do, "Then I guess I'm not playing," Nathan said turning around and walked towards Haley.

"Nathan! I'm not kidding! I will sit you out in the next game!" Whitey called.

"Do what you need to do, Whitey."

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing; the only sounds were Nathan's footsteps.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said as they continued walking outside to Nathan's car.

"Come on, Nathan! Be honest. I tell you what's on my mind."

After a few moments of silence Nathan decided to tell her, "Whitey said that if I left he's going to sit me out in the next game." Nathan put Haley's book bag in the back of his car and opened Haley's door. But Haley just stood there staring at him.

"Then what are you doing here? Go to practice."

"Haley," Nathan said, "I have no reason to go to the practice."

"But don't you want to play?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't have you waiting for me in the gym while I play ball."

Haley looked straight into Nathan's eyes, "You don't have to do this for me."

Nathan nodded, "I want too."

"I want you to go back to the gym," Haley said, "and I'll sit on the bleachers I don't care."

"Haley, I would rather be with you."

Haley looked at Nathan once more, "Are you sure about this?"

Nathan nodded and signaled Haley to get into the car. Haley got in as Nathan closed the car door and walked to the other side and went in the car.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where did Nathan go?" Theresa asked after Nathan left, "why was he in such a hurry?"

"To go have sex with Haley, of course," Rachel said. (After her conversation with Nathan she went back to the gym).

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed, "You shouldn't be a bitch just because you didn't get Nathan and Haley did."

Rachel glared at Brooke.

---------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked.

"Well I was thinking what I'd have to do in return for what you just did for me," Haley confessed without hesitation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you do so much for me: you beat Tim up so I won't wake up, you come to entertain me in detention and then get in trouble for it and now you aren't going to play in a game so I won't have to sit in the gym."

Nathan laughed, "Believe me: you are doing so much more."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Well you have to deal with all these rumors and those stupid girls and Rachel. Those are way too many things you have to worry about."

"Where are we going to go this weekend?" Haley changed the subject.

"I thought maybe we can go to the beach. I know this great hotel we can go to."

"Nathan! I don't want you paying for all that!" Haley said.

"Oh don't worry," Nathan said, "my dad is." Nathan took out a credit card from his pocket. Haley giggled.

Nathan pulled up to his house.

"I can't wait!" Haley said excitedly.

"Okay," Nathan said, "then let's go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's a Thursday, Nathan!" Haley reminded him.

"So you've never heard of skipping?" Nathan joked.

"I'm totally confused! At first you tell me you don't want to go anywhere because I need to do my homework and the next thing you say is that we should skip a day of school and go to a beach?"

"Technically it would be two days since we will get there sometime tomorrow and start heading back at around 2, 3ish. So that would be two days."

"Care to explain?" Haley asked.

"Well I've decided that you should take a break from school! And it's not like your not going to be able to complete the work they've done."

"It's two unexcused absences!" Haley complained. She really wanted to go but she knew there was no way this could work.

"No it's not," Nathan said.

"Unless there is a parent note with a convincing reason for our absence they will call home letting our parents know we haven't been in school."

"Tim can handle that"

"Tim?! You are trusting Tim to do this?"

Nathan nodded, "He's done this before for me."

"Let's just say I'm not his favorite person and that he won't do the same for me."

"If I say he will then he will." Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tim's number: "Yeah hey man it's Nathan… can you do me a favor?... yeah Haley and I won't be in school tomorrow and the day after. Do you mind taking care of it for me?... thanks man." Nathan turned to Haley and smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley said.

"No," Nathan got out of the car and as did Haley; both of them taking their school bags.

"So we just don't show up tomorrow?" Haley asked new to this whole 'skipping' thing.

Nathan nodded, "Pack your stuff tonight and I'll come pick you up."

"What should I bring?" Haley asked excitedly as Nathan opened the door.

"All your sleeping gear, two sets of bathing suits and shower stuff I guess."

"Two sets of bathing suits because you want to wear one of mine too?" she joked.

"No," Nathan said as they walked up to his room, "one for Thursday and one for Friday."

"Oh," Haley said dropping her bag to the floor and sitting on Nathan's bed, "should I bring any money?"

"No," Nathan said pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her, "it's all on my dad."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Nathan drove Haley home and gave her a goodbye kiss she ran straight to her room passing the living room with a quick 'Hello' to her parents. She needed to get everything ready for tomorrow. Two days alone together, without the drama is just what she needed.

Haley dropped her book bag to the floor. Of course she had done her homework at Nathan's house. Nathan helped Haley study for two major tests she would have next week. He tested her on the material and each time she got it right she got a little making out session with Nathan and each time she got it wrong she had to take of an item of clothing. Haley was so glad that a ) she was good in school and b ) she wore a lot of layers today.

Haley walked to her closet looking for clothes she could bring to the trip. She spotted a long shirt she wear not to often as a pajama. She remembered that Nathan told her she looked hot in his long shirts.

'It's not the same Haley! It was HIS shirt and that's why he said you looked hot.' She looked around some more and she found a lacy satin night gown.

She remembered that Brooke made her buy it but Haley protested saying 'I don't need a showy night-gown! When will I ever wear it?' and Brooke replied, 'When you have a boy over' of course back then Haley rolled her eyes. A boy over? Haley James? Yeah right! But Brooke paid for it and dropped it in Haley's shopping bag when Haley was not looking. And when Haley got home and saw it she called Brooke and argued with her then when she had time to go return it she found out that she could not since the gown was on sale.

Haley smiled, 'I love you, Brooke!' Haley folded it and put it on her bed, 'Nathan will love this.'

Haley continued packing: her clothes, lingerie, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, Hair brush, make-up and a pretty evening gown (Nathan told her to bring something elegant but wouldn't tell her for what).

Now came the hard part: Bathing suit! Haley walked to the drawer where she had all her bathing suits. There were a lot of bathing suits there. Too bad none of them were her size. Haley hasn't been in a pool or to the beach in a long time. She sighed.

"Haley?" her mom opened the door but Haley ran over quickly and put a blanket over all the stuff on her bed so her mom wouldn't see she was packing something.

"What?" She sat down on the bed.

"Where have you been?"

"Now? In my room," Haley said.

"I mean just before you came in here?"

"In the living room."

"Haley James! Don't play this game with me!" Lydia (Mrs. James) got annoyed.

"I was with Nathan," Haley said not mentioning the cheerleading.

"And it didn't seem fit to call?"

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot," Haley said truthfully.

Lydia looked at her daughter, "Did you finish your homework?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay good," she said, "and did you eat dinner?"

Haley nodded again, "Mom stop worrying about me! I'm fine."

Lydia nodded, "You know I missed you the last couple of days: you're never home. You're either with Nathan or with Brooke." But what Haley's mom didn't know was that Haley did not spend time with Brooke. Whenever she was with Nathan when she wasn't supposed too she said she was with Brooke.

"Mom you're exaggerating," Haley said.

Lydia nodded and was about to walk out of Haley's room when Haley spoke up, "Mom," she hesitated, "can I go sleepover tomorrow at umm," she thought, "Peyton's? I mean you know I'm with Brooke and Nathan a lot and I also want to hang out with her." This was the second or third time she lied to her mom since she got with Nathan and it didn't get easier any time. She hated lying to her but it was something she had to do to be with Nathan.

Lydia looked at Haley in the eye and for a second there Haley thought her mom caught on to her little scheme. Haley's heart was beating so fast, "It's a school night, Haley."

"So? You always let Taylor sleepover at her friends' house when she was in high school!" Haley protested.

Lydia sighed, "Okay." And with this she left.

Haley quickly grabbed her phone and called Peyton,

"Hey"

"Hey… listen if my mom asks I'm sleeping over at your house tomorrow."

"And where will you really be?"

"That's not important right now!"

"I'll tell you what: I'll tell your mom you're here and see that you don't get caught as long as you tell me where you and Nathan will be tomorrow night."

'She's to good,' Haley thought, "On a little vacation."

"Haley James? Are you skipping?" Peyton asked surprised. This was Haley James: The good girl that would never even consider doing this.

"Peyton, please!" Haley begged.

"Fine I'll do it but if you get caught this was not my idea!"

"Deal! Thanks a lot Peyton!"

"Enjoy!"

Haley hung up. Now she had to worry about a bathing suit to wear. Haley sighed knowing what she had to do.

"Tay," Haley said going to her older sister's room, "can I borrow something of yours?" Her older sister Taylor was in college but from time to time she came to visit at home and when she did it was as if she never moved away.

"That depends," Taylor was sitting on her bed and doing her nails, "what do you need exactly."

"A bathing suit," Taylor stopped what she was doing and looked up and Haley, "two actually."

"Why?" Taylor questioned.

"Is that a no? Just tell me now Taylor and I'll just leave."

"I didn't say no," Taylor said, "I asked why."

"Why are you asking 'why'?"

"Why do you want to know why I'm asking 'why'?" Taylor replied.

"Why does it matter why I want to know why you are asking 'why'?" Haley shot back.

"This is getting too weird," Taylor said, "bathing suits are in the upper right drawer."

"Thanks," Haley said walking over to the drawer and opening it looking for a bathing suit. "So you don't have any one piece bathing suits?" Taylor let out a laugh and walked to the bathing suit drawer.

"Two?" Taylor questioned, "For two different kinds of guys?"

"Tay!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Why would you have to bathing suits for two guys?"

"Because one guy might like one bathing suit better while the other one likes another bathing suit more. Who's the guy?"

"What does it matter?"

"Fine," Taylor said, "don't tell me who he is just tell me his type."

"His type?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, what kind of girls has he dated?"

Haley thought about it for a second, "Cheerleaders."

"For random play or for sex?" Haley fell silent. "Okay I got it." Taylor pulled out two bathing suits. One was a black bikini and the other was a triangle bikini with a ring instead of string in front and the top was striped (hot pink and black) while the bottom was only black.

"Thanks," Haley took the bathing suits and was about to leave the room.

"Haley," Taylor stopped her, "you are still a virgin, right?" she joked.

"Taylor!"

"Just checking and you still are! I can tell by your reaction."

"And if I wasn't still a virgin?"

"Then you would wait a couple of seconds, look me in the eyes and say 'Are you nuts?'"

"And how would you know that?" Haley questioned.

"Because I know you," Taylor said going back to her bed and paying attention to her nails.

Haley looked at her sister. Sometimes all she wanted was to be as confident as her. Haley left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley tried on one of the bathing suits and looked at the mirror. She didn't look that bad. Actually she looked pretty darn good. Haley laughed, 'Remind me again why I only wear whole bathing suits?'

The next two days would be absolutely perfect! Just the beach, Nathan and Haley and the best part was: Rachel won't be there.

Haley smiled and put all of the stuff on her bed in her bag. She got dressed for bed and closed the light and put her head against the pillow. But as her head touched the pillow she realized something.

Haley ran downstairs, "Mom, dad?"

They stopped what they were doing and looked up at Haley, "Where will you be tomorrow morning?"

"Work," they replied together. Haley's dad (Jimmy) looked once again at his daughter, "Why?"

"Just wondering, so when I'm getting ready for school you two won't be at home?"

"Correct," Lydia became suspicious, "why?"

"Because that means I need to wake earlier. You know, when you're home then breakfast is already ready and when you're not I need to make something."

"Haley, it's not that hard to put cereal and milk in a bowel and eat," Jimmy joked.

"Very funny, dad." Haley rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her bed and this time she wasn't worried about anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Haley was ready and was eating in the kitchen. Like her parents promised they weren't home.

It was nice waking up at 8:00 instead of at 6:00. But she could not help but feel guilty that school was going on and she was not there.

Haley washed the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. The bell rang. 'Perfect timing.'

Haley ran over to the door and opened it, "You ready?" Nathan smiled.

Haley nodded and smiled back. She gave Nathan a kiss and took her bag on her shoulder and closed the door.

Nathan put his arm around Haley and they walked to his car. They got in the car and Nathan started the engine.

"So, did your parents suspect anything?" Nathan asked as he drove out of Haley's driveway.

Haley shook her head, "So did you tell them you'll be at Brooke's tonight?"

"No, I said I'd be at Peyton's."

"I thought we planned that you'll say you'll be at Brooke's."

"Yeah but a second before I told her she said that I spend a lot of time with you and Brooke so I thought it would sound weird if I'd say 'Sorry, oh and by the way: do you mind if I sleep over at Brooke's?'"

Nathan laughed, "Did you at least call Peyton?" Haley nodded, "Okay good."

"So when's your next game?" Haley asked.

"Saturday," Nathan replied, "but it's not like it matters I'll be benched."

"But you still need to be there, right?" Haley questioned.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. So how's your tutoring going?"

"Fine," Haley said, "I actually had to have a tutoring session today but I called it of. I told him we'll reschedule to Monday."

"Okay," Nathan said.

---------------------------------------------------

They talked to each other all the way there. There was not a dull moment in the car. They loved talking to each other. They truly connected and understood each other.

After an hour and a half of driving they got to the beach.

"It's beautiful, Nathan!" Haley said kissing Nathan. Surprisingly, there were a lot of teenagers on the beach. The hotel was actually on the beach and it looked like a five star hotel. Everything seemed so perfect. "So is like everyone here skipping and paying with their dad's credit card?" Haley joked.

"Maybe," Nathan said, "But I know for a fact that some people are skipping and their boyfriend's dad is paying for it." Haley laughed.

They got out of the car and took their bags. They walked to the lobby of the hotel.

"Wow," Haley said, "so this is like a typical vacation for you and your family?" Haley smiled.

"You could say that," Nathan said. "I'll go check in and you can look around." Haley nodded and Nathan gave her a kiss.

Haley walked around the hotel lobby. There was an indoor pool and a Jacuzzi. It was empty considering everyone was at the beach.

After five minutes of looking around Haley saw Nathan was done.

"Room 1507," he said giving her another kiss and walking towards the elevator.

"1507 as in level 15?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "There are only 16 levels here. The 16th one is where they serve breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"So we're in the highest level?"

Nathan nodded again, "Is that bad?" He joked.

"I'm just not used to it, that's all." She laughed. They went into the elevator. The people that got in with them pressed floors: 4, 8, 9 and 10.

"Where are you going?" someone asked.

"15 please," Nathan said as everyone's head turned to them. The guy pressed 15. When there was no one in the elevator when they passed level 10 Nathan and Haley burst into laughter.

"Did you see their expressions?" Haley laughed.

"And to think it's only because we are in the highest floor," Nathan said.

They went out of the elevator.

"Nathan! Look at the view!" It was just so beautiful.

Nathan smiled, "Glad you like it. Now let's go to our room." They walked together down the hallway.

"1511, 1509 and here we go 1507." Nathan opened the door with the key.

"This is unbelievable!" Haley said walking in the room. Nathan dropped both their bags (Haley's too because he took them both as he didn't want Haley to carrying anything.)

There was a King sized bed, two couches and a big screen TV. The bathroom was fancy looking as well. And the view from the balcony was amazing. There was a fruit basket on the coffee table next to the couches.

Haley walked over to the fruit basket and saw a note, "Can I read it?"

Nathan laughed, "It's not mine. It's ours, you don't have to ask."

Haley took the note in her hand and read it out loud, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott I hope you enjoy your vacation in the hotel and if you need anything just call us at the lobby signed the hotel staff," Haley looked up at Nathan, "so now we're married?" She joked.

"If you want us to be?" Nathan went over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her and started making out.

"Sure, we're married," Haley said when they broke apart. Nathan laughed.

"So do you want to go to the beach, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan joked.

Haley smiled, "Sure."

"Don't you need to get ready or something?" Nathan asked.

"No my dear husband," Haley said, "I'm already dressed." Haley pulled down her skirt a bit so he can see the bikini bottom.

"Is Haley James wearing a bikini?" Nathan smiled.

Haley nodded and took Nathan's hand in hers, "Come on!" she said, "And it's Haley James Scott!" she joked.

Nathan smiled as they walked out the door and into the elevator. 'Haley James Scott, that sounds good.'

Nathan grabbed two towels in the lobby and they walked hand in hand to the beach.

Haley took one towel and spread it on the sand and sat down. Nathan sat down next to her putting the other towel on top of the first one.

They sat in silence looking at the beach and the many people there.

"Let's go in," Haley said after a few minutes.

Nathan nodded taking of his shirt. Haley got up and then took of her tank top and skirt. Nathan couldn't help but stare. She was so gorgeous and he never saw her wearing something that revealing.

Haley laughed, "So you're going to stare at me all day?"

Nathan smiled and got up. He took Haley's hand in his and they walked to the water. "You look hot," Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley laughed once again.

The water wasn't too cold but Haley and Nathan still toke their time. Soon after they were in pretty deep. The water reached Haley's neck and Nathan's chest.

"Let's go deeper," Haley suggested.

"But we won't be able to stand," Nathan said.

"So? What's the fun in standing? Let's go in deeper we can just shred the water.

"Whatever you want," Nathan and Haley swam deeper.

Haley stopped swimming and started shredding the water. Nathan stopped next to her. He leaned over to Haley and they started making out. They were shredding the water with their feet while kissing. Their tongues were playing a little game with each other. When they broke apart for air they leaned their foreheads against each other. They were breathing heavily.

"I love you so much, Nathan Scott," Haley said.

"I love you too, Haley James."

"Call me Haley James Scott," she added quite seriously. "Just these two days: Haley James Scott."

Nathan nodded. He would quite happily call her by his last name. But he knew that after these two days it would be heard to call her by her last name again.

The truth was, Haley loved the name 'Haley James Scott' as if that was supposed to be her name. She loved the sound of it and what it stood for. 'Maybe some day,' Haley thought to herself.

And there they were, two teenagers who were deeply in love, holding on to each other in the middle of the salty beach water. They couldn't want anything more.

Suddenly all their fears of the rumors and what people thought had vanished. All the stress of the next test or the next basketball game completely forgotten; they were with each other and that was all that mattered.

Rachel was right, they weren't just a couple: they were completely in love. Head over heals in love.

Haley and Nathan closed their eyes just holding on to each other; each of them trying to regain their breaths. Listening to one another and the ocean water.

They could not believe they had been together less than a week. It just didn't feel like they were together for that amount of time.

In those few days they felt more alive than they ever felt.

As soon as they regained their breaths Haley leaned over to Nathan for another kiss but this one wasn't as long.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked.

"How I want to be here with you forever," Nathan said, "I don't want to part with you when you go to your house and I want to be with you every minute possible."

"I know," Haley said, "I feel the same way and to think that we've only been together for a few days."

"It doesn't feel that way," Nathan said.

Haley nodded. They both fell silent; they gazed into each others eyes.

"Let's go back," Haley said after a while. Nathan nodded as they broke apart and slowly swam back to shore.

"What time is it?" Haley asked as she sat on the blanket. It was warm outside and she didn't need to dry off with the towel.

Nathan looked around and he spotted a clock, "12:10."

Haley laughed, "I'm glad we still have most of the day ahead of us." Nathan nodded. "And to think that Brooke, Peyton and Lucas are still at school."

"What do you have this period?" Nathan asked.

"12:10? That would be fourth right? I have French. Wow! I'm so glad I'm here. I can't believe that I would be sitting in a classroom now instead of being in the beach with my boyfriend." She laughed.

"Husband," Nathan corrected her with a smile.

"That's right, we're married for these two days."

Nathan looked at Haley and then he looked around, "There's a party at the beach tonight."

"There is?" Haley looked up.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "they have them every night."

"And how would you know?"

"I heard about it," Nathan said.

"What time?" Haley wondered.

"Don't know," Nathan said.

Haley laughed.

"Excuse me," Nathan asked a guy who was walking in front of them, the guy stopped, "Do you know when the party is?"

"9:00," the guy said looking at Nathan and then turning his gaze to Haley who was picking at the towel on the floor to busy to notice he was checking her out.

"Thanks man," Nathan said realizing the guy was staring at Haley.

"No problem," the guy said not moving from his place still looking at Haley, "I'm Joe by the way."

Haley looked up, "Haley. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"So are you going to be at the party?" he asked not leaving his gaze from Haley.

Haley turned to Nathan, "I suppose."

Nathan wanted to get up and punch this guy. Why was he flirting with Haley when obviously she was there with Nathan.

"Thanks," Nathan said coldly to Joe. Then he turned to Haley, "You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Haley said. Nathan and Haley got up.

"Nice meeting you, Joe."

"I'll see you at the party, Haley." Joe looked at Haley as she walked away with Nathan. Nathan put his arm around her waist.

"He seems nice," Haley said completely blinded to the fact he was flirting with her.

"Asshole," Nathan said, "that's what he was."

"Nathan!"

"What? He couldn't stop checking you out. I simply asked him what time the party was and he wouldn't stop flirting with you."

"What are you talking about, Nathan? He was just being friendly."

Nathan let out a laugh, "Friendly, right."

Haley was silent for a moment, "You jealous, Nathan?" she asked.

"Jealous? Me? Yeah right," Nathan said.

"Liar," she smiled as she sat on one of the seats in the shack.

"Did you just call me a liar?" Nathan sat next to Haley.

Haley nodded, "You're jealous: admit it."

Nathan smiled, "Why should I be jealous? He can flirt with you all he wants but at the end of the day I'm the one that has you." Haley smiled as Nathan leaned over for a kiss.

"Can I get you anything," the woman behind the counter asked. Nathan was so relieved to see it wasn't a guy that would hit on Haley also.

"Two Cosmopolitan Martinis," Nathan said showing a fake ID.

The woman nodded and went to the back room.

"Nathan!" Haley said.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said, "sorry I forgot" he took out another fake ID and handed it to Haley.

She laughed, "This is illegal."

"And so is skipping class but we are doing it anyway," Nathan smiled.

"But that's not the same! The law doesn't forbid skipping class but it does forbid underage drinking."

"You don't want to drink, fine." The woman came out with the martinis and put it in front of Nathan and Haley.

"How will you be paying for that?" she asked.

"Can we put it on the room?" Nathan asked.

The woman nodded, "sure." She gave them a receipt.

Nathan filled it out signed, wrote the room number and gave it back to the woman.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Nathan said.

Nathan toke a sip of his martini, "You're not going to drink?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed, "Why not?" she drank a bit from her martini.

"Good?" Nathan asked as Haley nodded. Nathan leaned over to kiss Haley again.

They finished their martinis and went back to sit down.

"I want to tan," Haley said smiling.

"Is that so," Nathan said.

"Yeah," she replied, "too bad I don't have any lotion."

"I can take care of that," Nathan said, "be right back." He ran to the hotel. Haley smiled looking at him run.

After a few minutes a guy came up to Haley. "You here alone?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend," she replied.

"I knew it; it was just too good to be true."

Haley laughed, "What was?"

"A hot girl sitting alone"

Haley laughed again.

"I'm Conner by the way," he said.

"Haley," she replied.

Nathan walked up to Haley, "Here," he handed Haley the lotion while looking at the guy.

"This is my boyfriend Nathan," Haley said, "Nathan this is Conner."

"So this is the lucky guy," Conner said looking at Nathan. Haley laughed again. "Don't lose her this ones something else." He smiled at Haley and left.

Nathan sighed and sat down next to Haley, "Guys are all over you today."

"Two guys talk to me and suddenly all the guys in the world are all over me?" Haley laughed. "Thanks for the lotion, Nathan." Haley started to put on sunscreen. "Would you put some on my back?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Nathan said, "just give me the sunscreen." Haley handed Nathan the sunscreen as he put it on her back.

He loved touching her like that "Thanks a lot, Nathan," she said when he was done.

She then lay on her stomach, "So are you going to tell me why I had to bring an elegant dress or do I have to wait?"

"You'll have to wait," he smiled, "but it's not that big of a surprise."

"So why can't you tell me?" she questioned as she smiled.

"Because I would rather it be a surprise," Nathan laughed.

"Whatever you want," she said. They were silent, "You know what sucks?"

"What?"

"How we're having so much fun and that we'll have to go back to school Monday," Haley said.

"Don't think about that, Hales."

"But it's true, we're having such a great time and we'll then have to return to school: to the homework, the teachers and the rumors."

"Stop thinking ahead. Be in the moment, we're sitting here at the beach with each other and that's what you should be thinking about."

Haley smiled, "Thanks for this, Nathan. I really needed a break from school."

Nathan laughed, "Anytime you want to skip, I'm your guy!"

"But this isn't just skipping this is like a whole vacation. It's just so cool."

Nathan smiled. He loved it how she was a newbie to this whole 'skipping' thing.

---------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly: Haley tanned while talking to Nathan, they went back to swim and they made-out (in the water and on the beach). They were back in the hotel in their room.

"Take a shower and get dressed," Nathan said.

"But you need to take a shower too."

"So? I'll go after you."

"That would take forever lets just shower together," Haley said, "with bathing suits," she added quickly.

Nathan laughed, "Sure."

Nathan and Haley showered together of course making out there too.

When they were done Haley closed the water and Nathan gave her a towel while he got himself one too.

Haley wrapped herself with it and tucked one end of the towel in the other and took off her bathing suit. She put it in the sink and started washing it. This time she did not worry about holding it tightly so it wouldn't fall.

Nathan looked at Haley as she washed her bathing suit but then left the bathroom to get ready.

When Haley was done washing the bathing suit and put it up she looked at the mirror. She had a tan line. She smiled; she had never had a tan line before.

She went out of the bathroom and towards her bag, "Wear the dress." Nathan said. He was sitting on their bed watching basketball on the TV. He was wearing an elegant shirt and dark jeans.

"You look chic," Haley said.

Nathan smiled, "Hurry up."

Haley smiled taking out her black dress and matching bra and panties.

Haley sat with her back facing Nathan as she dropped the towel so she could put on her bra and underwear and slip on her dress.

'This was a first,' Nathan said realizing Haley had just got dressed in the same room without complaining.

"Be right back," she took her make-up bag and went to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Two minutes later she came out looking amazing. Her hair was in a half ponytail and her make-up was perfect and not too much.

Her dress fitted her like a glove. The straps of the dress crossed in the back.

"You look amazing," Nathan said walking up to her and giving her a light kiss.

Haley laughed, "So are we going?"

Nathan nodded. Haley took a little purse and put on high heels she stole from her sisters' room that morning.

---------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the room and into the elevator. As people entered the elevator they stared at Nathan and Haley.

"Where are you two going?" a man asked them.

"He won't tell me," Haley joked.

The man laughed, "Have fun then."

They got off the elevator in the lobby and walked to Nathan's car.

Nathan started the engine. They saw that people were setting up for the party. It was very dark outside.

"No matter where you go you turn heads, Mrs. Scott."

Haley laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan stopped his car next to a dock. Nathan and Haley went out of the car. Haley gasped when she saw a ship with tables and beautiful lights. Couples were sitting at the tables enjoying the company of each other and the music.

"Nathan," Haley said, "this is too much!"

Nathan smiled and walked Haley to the ship.

"Do you have a reservation?" a man in a tux asked.

"Yes," Nathan said, "Scott party of two."

The man looked at the list, "Right this way." He took two menus and walked them onto the ship and two a table.

The music was Jazz. Haley always thought that it was very romantic.

The waiter held Haley's chair for her, "Thank you," she said sitting down.

Nathan and Haley looked at the menu, "I don't know what to order," she giggled.

A waitress came, "Hello I'm Danielle I'll be your waitress today do you know what you want to order."

"Actually yes," Nathan said ordering for Haley and himself. "We will share Linguine Alfredo and to drink we'll have your most expensive wine."

The waitress nodded and left.

"That was nice," Haley said, "ordering for me."

Nathan smiled as another waiter brought them a basket of bread and butter.

Haley and Nathan took some bread and started to eat, "How long have you known you'll take me here?" Haley asked.

"Since I suggested this place," Nathan said.

"So you've been here before?" Haley ate a piece of her bread.

"Once with my mom and dad but that's not the same."

Haley nodded, "So where do your parents think you are?"

"I don't know." Nathan broke off a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth.

"You didn't tell them?"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan said, "most of the days I don't sleep at home and they don't ask where I am."

"Oh," Haley said.

"Life with my parents is a living hell," Nathan confessed, "they are constantly fighting and my dad is so controlling."

"You shouldn't have to live like that," Haley said.

"I don't have any other choice."

Haley was silent, "Actually, you do."

"What?"

"You could get emancipated. Brooke's second cousin did that."

"Emancipated?" Nathan thought, "That's not such a bad idea."

"Yeah," Haley said, "all you have to do is take your case to a judge."

Nathan and Haley talked and talked and they didn't notice how the time passed.

"Here is your meal," the waitress came with it, "and if you need anything else just call me." She left.

Nathan took his fork and got some pasta on it and put it in Haley's mouth.

She smiled as she ate it. They ate silently just listening to the music and looking at the couples around them. They were the only teenagers there.

They both took some pasta at the same time and ate it and realizing they same one. One end in Nathan's mouth and the other in Haley's.

Nathan bit his end giving Haley the longer piece.

"Lady and the Tramp," Nathan said laughing.

"I loved that movie!" Haley smiled, "I used to watch it all the time."

"Oh, really?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah," Haley said, "that and Mary Poppins," she laughed. "What Disney classics did you watch?"

"Aladdin," he laughed.

"I loved the Gene!" Haley said smiling.

Nathan laughed.

"I used to watch so many Disney movies!"

"I only watched a few," Nathan said, "I grew up watching basketball with my dad."

"Oh," Haley said.

They finished eating and Nathan ordered desert.

"Would you two like a picture?" a waiter came up with a camera.

Nathan looked at Haley, "why not."

After that they didn't have to wait too long for the cake to come.

"I feel so sophisticated," Haley said, "a wine glass in one hand and eating cake on a fancy boat."

Nathan laughed, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

They talked some more until Nathan asked for the check.

"Thank you for dining with us," Danielle said, "Mr. Scott and-" she looked at Haley.

"Mrs. Scott," she smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Danielle said, "I hope you'll come again soon."

Nathan and Haley left the restaurant and went to Nathan's car.

"That was so romantic!" Haley said as Nathan started the engine.

"Glad you enjoyed," Nathan said.

"Can I see the pictures?" Haley asked. Nathan handed them to her. Nathan and Haley asked for doubles. One picture was them smiling and in the other one they were kissing.

"I love these," Haley said.

"Me too," Nathan said.

They were quite just enjoying the presence of each other.

"You want to go to the party, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "you?"

"Why not?" Nathan said.

They got to the beach and walked to their hotel room.

"What are you going to wear?" Haley asked.

"Bathing suit in case I want to go in again and just a random shirt."

"Okay," Haley said, "what should I wear?"

"Just wear a skirt with your bathing suit."

Haley laughed, "No shirt?"

"Whatever you want," Nathan smiled.

Haley went into the bathroom and saw that her bathing suit from before had dried. Nathan and Haley got dressed and went to the beach.

There was a bar, a DJ and many people were dancing.

Nathan looked at Haley, "you want to dance?"

"Sure," Haley said smiling.

Nathan and Haley danced to two songs, "Let's go to the bar," Nathan said.

"I want to continue dancing," Haley said, "can we at least come back here later?"

Nathan nodded, "Sure." They were walking to the bar when a guy stopped them.

"Care to dance?" he asked Haley.

"No thank you," Haley said looking at Nathan.

"If you want to go dance Hales, you can." Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "I'm not in the mood for dancing and you are so…"

Haley smiled, "Okay," she turned to the guy.

"I'm Kevin by the way," he said.

"Haley," they walked to the dance floor.

Nathan went to the bar and looked at Haley. 'At least she'll have fun.'

"Can I have water?" he asked the bartender. He looked back at Haley. Kevin seemed to be all over her. Sliding his hands down her hips and he saw him whisper something in her ear. She laughed. "Actually," Nathan said, "any kind of liquor would be fine."

"You have an ID?" Nathan showed it to him not leaving his gaze from Haley.

The bartender gave Nathan what he wanted, "There's some pretty hot girls here."

"Yeah," Nathan said still looking at Haley.

"Wow! I'd like to sleep with that one."

Nathan took a drink, "Which one?" Nathan said trying to look for anyone that would take him mind of Haley.

"That one in the middle of the dance floor with the hot pink and black top with the skirt if that guy with her won't take her home I will. I'll do things with her that are only possible in fantasies."

Nathan looked at the bartender, "That one right there?" he pointed at Haley.

The bartender nodded, "Wouldn't you?"

"That's my girlfriend," Nathan turned to the bartender angrily.

"Oh," the bartender said, "sorry man I didn't know."

Nathan finished up his drink, "I won't beat your ass if you give me another one; actually two more."

"Okay," the bartender gave Nathan two new ones. "If she's your girlfriend what is she doing with him?"

"He asked her to dance," Nathan said regretting telling Haley to dance.

"And you said yes? That's not too smart," the bartender said.

Nathan looked at the bartender, "Never mind: it's your girlfriend do what you want her to do."

Nathan finished another drink in two big gulps and started the other one.

There was another song and Haley and the Kevin guy stayed on the dance floor. Nathan meanwhile was looking at Haley dancing and drank more.

"If you'd be my girlfriend I'd punch any guy just for looking at you. I'd have you all to myself," Kevin whispered in Haley's ear as she laughed.

"That's sweet," she said.

'What did he whisper in her ear? And why is he touching her all the time?' Nathan wondered angrily.

When the song was over Haley parted from Kevin but he leaned to kiss her Haley quickly turned her head getting him to kiss her cheek and not her lips.

She walked over to Nathan and sat next to him, "Hey!" she said leaning over for a kiss. "You drank a lot," she laughed.

"Let's dance, Haley," Nathan said.

"I don't really want too," she said, "I'm pretty tired."

"I've waited for you to do what you wanted and now let's do something I want to do." Nathan got up and took Haley's hand.

"Nathan," Haley said, "I'm really not in the mood."

"I was sitting here while you were with that guy and now **I** want to dance with you." Haley sighed grabbing Nathan's hand.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing. Nathan slid his arm down her body like Kevin did.

"Nathan, stop it," Haley said.

"What?" he continued doing what he did.

"Nathan! I'm serious! Stop!" Haley stopped dancing.

"You danced like that with that guy," Nathan stopped too.

""I don't expect anything from him! He's just another guy but you are my boyfriend," Haley snapped.

"You'll let some random guy touch you like that but not your boyfriend?!"

"I expect more from you! I don't expect anything from him! He doesn't know any better!"

"But I'm just another guy, Haley!" Nathan shot back.

"So you'd rather be a random guy so you could touch me but not my boyfriend and have-"

Nathan rudely interrupted, "Have what?! All we've been doing was make-out!!!"

A tear rolled down Haley's cheek, "Have my heart, Nathan. And if that's not enough for you then I'm not enough for you." Haley walked away angrily with tears in her eyes.

She had cried many times when they were together but never because of something he did or said.

Haley left Nathan to realize what he had just done.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Haley walked away angrily and incredibly hurt. She didn't even know where she was going to. She just walked.

"Haley!" Haley heard a voice but wouldn't stop walking. Of course the person calling her name ran and caught up pretty quickly. Haley saw it was Kevin but she would stop walking.

"Are you okay?" Kevin saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk," Haley said coldly.

"Please, I can help."

Haley stopped walking, "Can you?" Kevin nodded, "Leave me alone!"

Haley turned around but Kevin grabbed her, "Let me go!" She screamed.

Kevin pulled Haley closer to him and pulled her up for a kiss.

"STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know this is what you want," he said a wicked smile creeping up to his face.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she yelled trying to shove him aside and breaking free but he was too strong for her.

He pulled her up for another kiss and Haley slapped him.

Kevin grabbed her hands with his hand, "Don't try to resist. This is what you want! Don't deny it." Kevin started kissing down her neck.

"HELP!" Haley screamed. Kevin put his finger to her lips.

"Leave her alone!" Nathan came running to them. He's been looking for Haley two minutes after realization hit him and he started running when he heard a screaming Haley.

Kevin pushed Haley to the ground, "You have a problem man?!"

"Yeah, you," Nathan punched Kevin so hard he almost fell to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that," Kevin said holding a hand to his cheek and then punching Nathan so heard he did fall to the ground and then started kicking him.

Nathan grabbed Kevin's foot and pulled him to the ground. He got up although he was in pain and kicked Kevin in the guts and in the crotch.

"Let's go, Haley," Nathan said bending down to Haley who looked at Kevin terrified.

Nathan held out a hand to Haley and she grabbed it and they walked to the hotel lobby.

Haley didn't talk to Nathan all the way to the room. She was looking at her feet all the time with her arms crossed on her chest.

When Nathan opened the door and held it open to Haley she walked silently to the bed and stared at her feet.

Nathan closed the door and walked to Haley, "You okay?" Haley nodded. "Do you need anything?" she shook her head. She kept looking at her feet.

He sat next to her and started stroking her hair, "Please don't, Nathan," Haley whispered in a shaky voice.

Haley didn't know whether to be grateful or angry with Nathan. He went through a beating for her but he hurt her pretty badly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked stopping stroking her hair.

"There's nothing to talk about," she got up and toke a nightgown out of her bag. She slid it on her and toke off her bathing suit and skirt. Then she went and took underwear and slid them on.

Nathan looked at Haley, 'WOW! She looks good. Like a goddess. And I had to ruin it by being a moron and drinking.'

Haley went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth all the way Nathan was sitting on the bed and looking at the bathroom door.

Haley went out and walked to the bed and got under the covers. After a few moments of silence Nathan got dressed, brushed his teeth and laid on the bed after closing the lights.

Surprisingly, after two minutes of laying in silence Haley cuddled up to Nathan. "I'm sorry I danced with him. I should've stopped him and your right there is no reason that he could touch me like that. But I still expected more from you."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I had to be a jerk and make it about sex."

Haley and Nathan were silent, "Is that how you feel? Like making out isn't enough to satisfy you? Being with me is not enough?"

"I really don't know, Hales."

"Sex is a big deal for me, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan said, "and I'll be ready when you will."

Haley got up and kissed Nathan. Just a light kiss on the lips and then got back to where she was: on his chest.

"You really surprised me today, Haley," Nathan said, "with the bikini and the night gown and all. I didn't know you owned anything like that"

Haley giggled, "The bikinis are my sister's and the night gown Brooke put in my bag after paying for it and I couldn't return it because it was on sale."

Nathan laughed, "So why did you bring them? Why not have something of yours?"

"I don't have any bathing suits that fit me," Haley confessed. "So I had to settle for my sister's."

"And the nightgown?" Nathan questioned.

"That was a treat for you," Haley and Nathan smiled. Neither one of them knew the other one was since the lights were closed.

"Can I be honest?" Haley said.

"Umm," Nathan said, "I don't know. Can you?"

Haley laughed, "I like it when you call me Haley James Scott. I don't know it seems like it belongs there, you know, the Scott part. As if I was meant to be a Scott."

Nathan laughed, "So now you think I'm bizarre." Haley laughed a little embarrassed from this confession.

They fell silent and then Nathan whispered in Haley's ear, "I like it too."

Haley smiled, "Maybe some day."

"Maybe," Nathan said. But since he could not be serious for that long he added, "Let's just hope I'm the Scott brother you'll marry."

Haley laughed, "Lucas? That's gross he's like my brother."

"I wasn't talking about Lucas."

"Then who were you talking about?" Haley closed her eyes.

"Keith," Nathan burst into laughter.

"Nathan!" she joined him.

"But maybe if my parents will get divorced you'd marry Dan," Nathan continued.

"There are plenty of Scott brothers to go around," Haley laughed.

"But I don't think I could handle having you as my mom," Nathan said kissing her forehead.

Haley laughed, "Too strict?"

"No," Nathan replied, "too hot."

Haley smiled but didn't say anything. They laid in silence for about a minute listening to the ocean waves.

"I'm not tired," Nathan said, "are you?"

Haley shrugged, "What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan chuckled.

"It means I don't know," she replied.

"You don't know if you're tired or not?!" He laughed.

"I mean if we get up what are we going to do?"

"Whatever," Nathan said, "it will be more fun to be together when I actually can see you then with us with our eyes closed."

"So this is so you can see me now, huh?" Haley smiled.

"Can't let that night gown go to waste," he joked.

Haley laughed then got up, "What are you doing?" Nathan questioned.

She ran up to the light and opened it as she stroke a pose. Nathan laughed as he got up and walked up to her.

Nathan backed her up to the wall, "Nathan!" she giggled as she backed up. She could feel the wall against her back as Nathan leaned over to kiss her. Nathan hesitated but then slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was surprised when her lips parted easily as if she's been expecting it.

They continued making out. Nathan placed his hand on Haley's hips and when he saw she did not object he moved his hand downwards. He stopped when his hands were on her ass.

She continued making out with him as if he hadn't done anything. Nathan then pulled Haley to the bed and went on top of her as they continued to make out.

Nathan continued sliding his hand along Haley's side. Then he reached Haley's bare leg and moved back up the night gown.

"Nathan," Haley stopped.

"Sorry," Nathan said, "habit."

"Peyton?" Haley questioned.

"Anyone really," he confessed.

"Oh," Haley looked at Nathan and then looked away.

"Haley, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Nathan said, "I'm just not used to making out in a bedroom without it evolving into-" Nathan stopped and decided to shut up.

"Sex," Haley continued for him.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Nathan said sitting up. "I know you want to wait and this is not fair to you."

Haley sat up. "Let's do something that isn't kissing or making out related," Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan with a smile, "You wouldn't last five minutes."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan smiled starting to tickle Haley.

"Nathan," Haley giggled uncontrollably, "Nathan! Stop!"

"What did you say?" Nathan laughed and continued to tickle her.

"Nathan!" she laughed. He stopped tickling her and leaned over for a kiss but stopped himself.

"You see?" Haley said about the almost kiss.

"Five minutes you say? I'll double it: ten," Nathan got up.

"You won't last," Haley laughed.

Nathan turned to the clock next to their bed, "Its ten o' five, I'll last until ten fifteen."

"And what will you get if you succeed?" Haley questioned with a smile.

"Then I decide what we'll do Sunday," Nathan said after thinking.

"Sunday?" Haley asked confused, "okay then and if not?"

"You chose what to do," Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan, "Then what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever," Nathan said getting up from the bed. Haley followed him.

"TV?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Sure," Haley sat down next to him and leaned her body against his.

Nathan toke the remote and turned the TV on. They saw a couple making out. Nathan and Haley broke into laughter.

"You won't be able to handle it," Haley said after laughing.

"You'll see," Nathan kept changing the channel and then stopped at a basketball game.

Haley sighed, "Basketball?"

"Why not?" his eyes glowed on the TV.

Haley looked at the TV, "What teams?"

"It's college ball," Nathan said, "George Mason against Florida."

"Oh," Haley said looking at the TV. "Number 17 is pretty hot."

Nathan laughed, "You're such a girl."

Haley grabbed the remote control and changed the channel.

"Hey!" he laughed. Nathan stroked Haley's hair.

"Let's watch something we both want to watch," she said flipping through the channels as Nathan continued to stroke her hair.

Haley stopped flipping the channels, "Friends?"

"Why not," he said.

They sat silently watching Friends. They laughed at the funny parts and gasped at the surprising parts.

They watched until the end of the show, "It's ten thirty."

Haley looked at the clock, "Indeed, this means you won."

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Actually," Haley said getting up, "you won't win until you can look me in the eyes for a minute without making out with me or kissing me.

Nathan laughed and closed the TV, "Okay." Nathan sat up and sat in front of Haley.

"Until 10:31," Haley said. Nathan nodded and looked at Haley.

'Damn this is going to be hard,' Nathan thought.

"So-" Nathan started.

Haley put her finger on Nathan's lips, "No talking."

Nathan smiled. He looked into her eyes and then he checked her out looking her up and down.

Haley giggled and then put her hand on his face and pulled him up.

"I can only look at your eyes?" Nathan questioned with another smile. Haley nodded smiling back.

'Just a few more seconds and she's yours,' Nathan said to himself looking at her eyes and imagining them making out.

"You're zoning out on me, Nathan," Haley said smiling.

"Sorry."

He looked into her eyes.

After a few minutes Haley looked away to the clock, "Times up." With this Nathan went on top of her and they started making out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Nathan woke up as he saw the sunshine from the window. He put his hand in front of his eyes to block the sun.

Haley was still sleeping in front of him. His arms were rapped around her.

Nathan leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Apparently the light didn't disturb or affect her sleep like it had for him.

Nathan kept laying there and looking at Haley. He looked as her chest raised and fell and how peaceful she looked. He stroked her hair and kissed her again.

Five minutes later Haley woke up and turned around to look at Nathan as she smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered.

"About 10 minutes," he whispered back.

Haley smiled, "Okay," she whispered again.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered again.

Haley giggled and shrugged. Then she moved towards Nathan and started to make out with her.

"That was a good morning kiss," Haley said when they parted.

Nathan laughed, "Okay". He leaned over for another kiss but Haley rolled over. "What was that for?"

"Today," Haley started, "Only I can start the kisses." Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled, "Oh really?" he held Haley's face in one hand and gave her a quick kiss and then slid his tongue but he saw Haley wasn't cooperating when he had to almost force his tongue into her mouth.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"What?" she smiled.

"Hales!"

Haley laughed, "Yesterday was really great when we didn't kiss every second and if I control the kisses then we aren't going to kiss every second."

Nathan looked at Haley. "You don't like this, do you?" she smiled.

"Are you actually serious?" Haley nodded looking worried. 'Will this further Nathan away from her? Will he get annoyed with her?'

"So I'm not allowed to give you a kiss?" Haley shook her head. Nathan sighed, "I guess that's fine. How long are we going to do this for?" Haley shrugged. After a few minutes of silence Nathan spoke up, "So we have two options for breakfast: we can get dressed and eat in the 16th floor or we can have breakfast in bed. What do you want?"

Haley was glad Nathan changed the subject, "Umm… I really don't know. They both sound fine. What do you want?"

Nathan thought, "Let's eat on the 16th floor. You'll love the view."

Haley smiled. Nathan chose what to do so she could have the best time possible. She rolled over Nathan and gave him a kiss as they started to make out. Nathan was quite happy about this.

'All you need to do is be nice to her, Nate! Then she won't be able to resist!' When Nathan felt Haley was backing up about to stop the kiss so he rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck and went back to making out with her.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled.

"Sorry," he laughed, "can't blame a guy for wanting to continue kissing his girlfriend."

"No you cant but today I can stop the kissing," Haley smiled as she put her hand flat on her mouth and rolled off the bed.

Nathan chuckled.

"Come on Nathan! Get dressed!" Haley said walking off but not before Nathan spanked her ass.

Haley laughed, "Nathan!"

"Sorry!" he held up his hands, "Can't help it!"

Haley smiled, "I bet!" she walked away to her bag and got her clothes. "Should I wear a bathing suit underneath or are we going straight home?"

"Whatever you want!" Nathan said trying to get her to kiss him again.

"I think I want another day like yesterday without the 'you getting jealous of other guys' part."

"Funny, Hales." Nathan got up from his bed and walked behind her as he rapped his arms around her.

"And yet another bikini," Nathan smiled as Haley blushed. Nathan then started to kiss her neck. They were just small kisses.

"Nathan," Haley smiled.

Nathan stopped for a second, "You said kissing and making out and that has nothing to do with kissing you somewhere other than your lips." Nathan smiled to himself as he continued to kiss her neck.

Nathan was right. Haley did not say anything about kissing her somewhere that's not on the lips.

Haley turned around quickly forcing Nathan to stop kissing her, "I need to get dressed." Haley smiled and walked passed Nathan.

He looked at her as she walked to the bathroom. He sighed and went to his bag and took a bathing suit and got dressed.

Haley came out right as Nathan put a shirt on. She looked at Nathan and then at the floor.

Nathan looked at his Haley and smiled. He saw she was embarrassed to see him shirtless. 'Too sexy! I know! I know!' Nathan laughed to himself.

Nathan took his shirt and decided not to put it on yet. He walked up to her with his shirt in his hand. He put his hands on her waist.

"Are you having fun, Hales?" he smiled at her.

Haley looked up to him and nodded, "Now get dressed!" she laughed.

They were so close; she felt his bare chest against her body. He looked great without a shirt. She really wanted to lean up for another kiss but she knew that was just what he wanted.

She smiled to herself and leaned up as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked backwards.

She went to the door, "Coming?" she smiled.

Nathan smiled and nodded slipping his shirt on and taking the key, "Are we going to get the stuff for the beach now?"

"Afterwards," Haley said opening the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"Table for two please," Nathan said when they went up to the 16th floor. "Can we have it near the window please?"

The waiter nodded, took two menus and walked them to a table near the window.

When he left them alone Haley looked out the window, "It's beautiful!"

"So are you," Nathan said smiling at her.

Haley turned to Nathan. "You can't just get a kiss by complimenting me." She smiled.

"Jeez! Can't a guy compliment his girl without being accused of wanting something?" Nathan laughed.

"No," Haley looked at the menu. "Do you want to share something?"

"Sure," Nathan said looking at the menu.

"Crepes?" Haley smiled.

Nathan looked at Haley's smile, "Yeah I'm in the mood for that." The truth was he really wasn't. He wanted bacon or something but he really wanted to make up for his behavior and although she did not know that he done that for her he was happy to know he gave something up to her.

"Good," she smiled. "Chocolate or Strawberries?" her eyes were still on the menu.

Nathan looked at the menu, "Umm, whatever; I don't care."

"I'm not in the mood for chocolate, you?" she looked up at him.

"Strawberries it is," Nathan smiled.

They waited as the waiter came and Nathan ordered. Then came someone else and poured them coffee.

"We're back at school Monday," Haley said, "and there is probably so much work we'll have to make up!"

"We don't have to make up anything!" Nathan took a sip of his coffee.

"Nathan! You know I take school very seriously!"

"A little too seriously if you ask me," he smiled.

Haley giggled, "Well I'm not asking you."

"Like I said before: stop worrying about it!" Nathan said.

"I know! I know! We're on vacation, live in the moment. But that's just-" Haley started.

"Not in your nature," Nathan continued.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. She loved it how Nathan could sometimes complete her sentences. They weren't even trying but sometimes they just knew what was going through each others mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Haley said taking a spoon and starting to mix the coffee. She had no idea why she did it but she just did.

"Okay," Nathan said as he looked at her. "What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Haley shrugged. She put the spoon in her mouth and then placed it on the table. She looked at Nathan, "Tell me something."

Nathan looked at Haley, "What do you mean?"

"Just tell me something random," Haley said.

"Umm," Nathan thought, "yesterday I was jealous. Very, actually. I mean at school I didn't have that problem because well… I don't know guys just don't pay special attention to you and I guess they know you're my girl and that if they put a move on you I'll kick their asses."

Haley laughed, "Guys don't care for me back at school because I don't wear a bikini to school."

"Keep it that way," Nathan smiled.

Haley giggled, "'Your girl' huh?"

Nathan smiled again, "You're not?"

"I guess," Haley smiled. She liked being 'Nathan's girl' and she loved the fact that he got jealous when he saw her with other guys. She remembered that many girls actually referred to her as 'Nathan Scott's new girl'.

Haley then remembered all the rumors, "I heard he's just using her", "She brought it upon herself", "But you're not just another couple your with Nathan Scott now"," I wouldn't write a love letter to someone that was using me to sleep with him", "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The smile got erased from her face. Nathan looked down at the table cloth and then back at Haley. "Are you okay?"

Haley looked at Nathan. Why did this have to be so complicated? How could all this happen in a week? A week ago when she saw Nathan in the halls she rolled her eyes and his jock behavior and how he thought he owned the school. She hated guys like him and she hated HIM. Now he's got her skipping classes and starting fights with people at school. But this was not what she saw when she looked at him. She saw those eyes and the way he looked at her, she saw his smile and the way she could make him laugh and she saw those arms and how he held her tightly whispering sweet things to her and comforting her while others were giving her a hard time.

"You okay?" Nathan asked again. Haley nodded.

"I'm going to be right back," Haley said getting up and walking away from the table.

She went towards the bathroom. When she got there she opened the sink and washed her face and then looked at herself in the mirror.

'What do you see when you look at me?' she asked in her mind. 'Nathan's girlfriend, the one every girl is jealous of.' 'No! You don't have to be labeled as someone's property! You are whoever you decide to be' another voice argued. 'Do you mean the girl that no one knew? The tutor with no life besides school?! Come on Haley! You'll be the most envied girl in school!' 'You don't need a guy to define who you are!'

Haley felt as though she was in some movie where an angel was sitting on one shoulder and the devil on the other. But she wasn't sure which one was the devil and which one was the angel. For some it would be obvious. But the one that appeared to be the angel was telling her that she would be better off without Nathan and the one that appeared to be the devil was telling her to be with Nathan so it will help her be somebody.

Haley continued to look at herself, "Who have I become?" she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Haley walked back to the table and sat down. The crepes were already there but she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you okay, Hales?" Nathan asked looking worried.

"Do you like me for me, Nathan? Or do you like the fact that I am changing now?" she looked straight into his eyes.

Nathan looked shocked, "Where is this coming from?"

"Nathan, please answer me," Haley said.

Nathan looked into her eyes, "You're not changing. You are still the same person you were before."

"So why didn't you speak to me before? Why were you always insulting me and why were we always fighting?" Haley didn't even know where this was coming from. It was like she was having an out of body experience and she saw someone else talking instead of her. This was not her at all and this made Nathan very confused.

"I guess that we just never gave each other a chance and I'm sure that if we would then we would be together before."

"So you are saying that even if we wouldn't be locked in the bedroom you would give me a chance?" Haley did not believe Nathan and what he was saying. Another thing she didn't believe was her tone: how suddenly she spoke like this to Nathan and the way she said it.

Nathan looked straight into Haley's eyes, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Nathan! Stop asking me if something is wrong! I just want to have a conversation about this! From beginning to end with no interruptions!"

"Okay, we'll have this conversation and you can ask me whatever you want to ask me but change your tone."

"Change my tone? Nathan there is nothing wrong with my town," Haley said frustrated.

Nathan sighed, 'Who is this girl and what did she do with Haley?' Nathan decided it was another weird girl thing he would never understand. "What was your question?"

"If we weren't locked in the bedroom would you have given me a chance?" she looked at Nathan.

"I honestly don't know," Nathan said, "I mean we never really got along so maybe not but if we are together now then maybe yes. I think it's just fait how we were the ones that the bottle stopped at and that we had to be in the room and how everyone left us there."

"And what about how I'm changing?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"If you haven't noticed I'm really not acting like I used to," Haley said.

Nathan thought, "The only difference is that you cry a lot and that you wear a bikini." Nathan smiled but apparently this did not make Haley laugh.

Haley looked down at the crepe. "Let's eat," Nathan said.

"I'm not hungry," Haley said looking out the window.

Nathan looked at Haley, "It's not healthy to skip breakfast." Nathan became worried.

"But I'm not hungry. I can't force myself to eat! That isn't healthy either." She turned to Nathan.

There was a moment of silence, "Haley, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing," Haley said looking at Nathan and then back outside.

Nathan sighed, "Where do you want to be now?"

Haley shrugged, "Hales? Outside maybe?"

"I guess," she looked at the beach.

Nathan nodded, "So you want to go now?"

Haley nodded. "Maybe we can take the crepe and put it in the refrigerator in the room so if we want to eat it later we-"

Haley cut him mid way, "Sure."

Nathan nodded again and signaled the waiter to come. He asked for the check and to pack up the crepe.

The sat in silence while the waiter got the check and the packed crepe.

Nathan signed the bill and thanked the waiter. "You coming, Hales?"

"Yeah," she got up of her seat. Nathan waited for her so she walked before him.

'What's come over her?!' Nathan was still in shock.

They went to their room and got all the stuff for the beach. Then they went down the elevator and walked outside the hotel to the beach. Nathan put the towel on the sand like before.

Nathan took off his shirt as Haley took of her tank top and shorts.

"Where do you want to be now?" Nathan asked.

"Let's just stay here," Haley said. Nathan and Haley sat down and then Haley leaned her body against his.

Nathan unsure of himself started to stroke her hair. But when she did not complain and just closed her eyes he continued.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, "The sun's nice," Haley said with her normal tone. Nathan was happy everything was back to normal.

"Yeah," Nathan said. He looked around and saw some guys were looking at Haley. 'I'd love to make 'em jealous,' Nathan thought.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said, "Are you ever going to kiss me?" he joked but he was very serious.

Haley smiled and then got up, not noticing the guys, and started making out with him. But this time she got really into it.

Nathan was quite happy and not just because he finally got to make out with her but also because Haley's move showed all the guys who she was with. It was telling them, 'I'm his!' and Nathan knew it was pretty selfish but he needed to show those guys who was with Haley and not that he was some random guy she was sitting with.

After the first minute, Nathan slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues were like in a competition to see which one could stay on top the longest.

When they broke apart for air Nathan said, "Damn! That was good." Haley laughed and resumed her position lying against his body. But Nathan sat up so Haley just lay her head in his lap.

Nathan then put his hand against her body from underneath and started making little circles on her back. Then he went under the top part of her bathing suit (remember this is in the back) and touched her bare skin but continued going around towards her chest.

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

"Yes?" Nathan smiled.

Haley sighed, "Just don't go all the way," she smiled. Her eyes were still closed.

Nathan smiled once again to himself and looked around. 'I think I made it pretty clear,' Nathan saw many guys looking at him, jealousy write all over their faces.

Nathan then moved his hands downward towards her bikini bottom. He slid his finger under the top most part of her bikini.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled again.

"Am I doing anything wrong?" he joked.

"Don't touch my ass," she said sitting up and giving him a light kiss on the lips. Then she got up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan questioned.

"Bathroom," she responded, "Am I not allowed?" Haley smiled and then walked away.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley just came out of the bathroom and she walked towards Nathan.

"That your boyfriend?" Haley turned around and saw a random guy.

"Yes," she looked back at Nathan and smiled.

"Doesn't seem like he respects you," Haley turned to face the guy.

"What do you mean?"

"Touches you all the time and then talks to other girls when you're not around."

"What does that matter? He's not allowed to talk to other because he's with me? I talk to other guys too. In fact, I'm talking to you right now and he stops when I tell him not to touch me."

"You see, you ask him. If he's a good enough boyfriend he would know not to do that."

"I beg your pardon, but what does this matter to you," Haley got annoyed.

"Just looking out for people," he said.

"I'm sure," Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to Nathan. "Hey baby," Haley lay on her stomach and put her head in his lap again.

"Hey," Nathan said giving her a kiss on her cheek. They sat silently and then Nathan heard Haley's stomach growling.

'She's hungry, she didn't eat breakfast,' Nathan thought. "Let's go and eat, Hales."

"I'm not hungry," Haley said. Why would she lie like that?

"I am," Nathan said, "let's go to the shack and we can share something.

"But Nathan," Haley laughed, "I'm not hungry." Haley sat up.

"So just sit next to me while I eat," Nathan said.

"Okay," they got up and walked to the shack.

"What should I get?" Nathan asked Haley hoping she will pick something she will like.

"I don't know," Haley said, "what do you like?"

"Umm," Nathan thought, "don't know. What looks good to you?"

Haley looked at the list of sandwiches that were up there, "Anything really. But we don't like the same things so it really doesn't matter what I want."

Nathan sighed to himself, "But what looks good to you?"

Haley laughed, "Are we picking something for me or you?"

'For you,' Nathan thought.

When Haley saw Nathan was not answering she looked back at the list, "You can never go wrong with Turkey."

Nathan nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Turkey sandwich," Nathan said.

"One or two?" the person asked looking at Haley.

Nathan turned to face his girlfriend, "I told you I'm not hungry."

'Why was she lying about it?' Nathan looked back to the person behind the counter, "One."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Maybe drinks?" he looked at their martini list and ordered something.

"Are you two of age?"

Nathan and Haley showed him their fake IDs.

They sat down at the counter while the waiter got the sandwich and martinis.

"Are we doing anything for our week anniversary?" Haley laughed.

'Were girls into that stuff? Week anniversaries? Who celebrates a week of being together? Everyone knows about the month rule but a week?'

"I don't know," Nathan said, "Are we?"

Haley shrugged as the waiter got the food and martinis.

Nathan took a bite of the sandwich, "This is good. You should try it," Nathan looked at Haley.

"Nathan, I'm really not hungry," Haley said taking a drink of her martini.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Let's go in," Haley said when they were back on the towel.

"Okay," Nathan smiled weakly. He was worried about Haley. Why wasn't she eating?

Haley took Nathan's hand with a smiled and pulled him to the ocean water but right before they got in Haley stopped making a surprised Nathan almost bump into her. She leaned up for another kiss.

"I love you, Nathan Scott," she said smiling to Nathan and then turning around and they walked into the water.

Nathan smiled because of the kiss, "Kiss me again," he joked.

Haley shoke her head smiling, "Oh yeah?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah," Haley turned around and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay then," Nathan said picking Haley up and carrying her in his arms.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled, "what are you doing?" Nathan smiled as he continued walking deeper and deeper. "Nathan!" Haley smiled.

"Are you going to give me that kiss?" Haley smiled and shoke her head. "I'll drop you." Nathan said, "Into the water."

Haley giggled, "You wouldn't!"

Nathan smiled at Haley walked a little deeper and then dropped one of his hands. Haley held onto Nathan very tightly. "Nathan! Don't you dare!" Nathan chuckled and held her in both arms again.

"Are you going to let me down or what?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Nathan shot back.

Haley gave Nathan a quick peck. "Hales," Nathan complained threatening to throw her back in the water.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I can't give you a long romantic kiss when you are threatening to throw me in the water! Plus, this is very uncomfortable!"

"So what do you suggest princess?" Nathan said mockingly.

"That you let me down," Haley said smiling sweetly at Nathan.

"I will," Nathan said, "but you need to promise to kiss me when I do."

Haley nodded, "Now let me down."

"I don't trust you," Nathan said laughing.

"Well that's too bad because a good relationship revolves around trust," Haley explained a smirk on her face.

"Do you trust me, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan smiled down at Haley.

"No," she smiled back.

"Okay," Nathan said as he lifted Haley up higher.

"What are you doing?!" Haley began to freak out.

"Throwing you in the water," Nathan smirked.

"I trust you!" Haley said. Nathan lowered her down. "And I promise you I'll kiss you. Actually I'll even let you kiss me five times whenever today."

Nathan was satisfied and lowered Haley. As soon as her feet touched the ground she went underwater.

Nathan laughed and was too busy to notice Haley was going around him and the next thing Nathan knew Haley jumped on Nathan's back.

"Hales," Nathan laughed, "so I lowered you so you can go on my back?"

"Well before you were in control and now I am," Haley said.

"And what about the kiss?" Nathan questioned.

"What kiss?" Haley smirked.

"I trusted you," Nathan laughed.

"Trust is a lie," she said, "Everyone knows that."

"I think it's not," Nathan said.

"And why would you say that?" Haley said.

"Because I trust you," Nathan said. Haley slid off of his back in surprise. Nathan turned around to face Haley.

Haley looked away and then at him. Nathan gazed into her eyes and then slowly kissed her.

While they were making out Haley felt something she hadn't felt when she kissed him before. She had butterflies in her stomach and she could feel her heart beat. This was what everyone was searching for: True Love. The person that cares about you more than anything, who will give up anything to be with you, the person who will look in your eyes with longing and admiration and most importantly: the person you can trust.

Nathan gave up a game of basketball to be with her. Haley could see that gaze in Nathan's eyes when he looked at her. And now she just found out he trusts her.

A tear came to Haley's eye. She found it; she found her soul mate. As a little girl she heard stories about how people go in search of that one person that they could spend their lives with. And there he was, standing in front of her, kissing her.

This overwhelmed Haley very much. They broke apart for air. "I love you, Haley James Scott."

"Me too," Haley said closing her eyes. This made the tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey," Nathan said wiping it away, "are you okay?"

Haley nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley looked up at him.

Nathan looked at Haley and decided against it, "Never mind."

"Come on, Nathan, you can ask me anything," Haley said.

He was going to ask her what was wrong and why she wasn't eating but there was a better time for this. He didn't want to put her on the spot.

"I'm just excited for tonight's dinner," he said, "that's all."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"We need to leave in like 2 hours," Nathan said when they went back to the towel.

"Let's go in the Jacuzzi next to the indoor pool!" Haley said excitedly.

Nathan laughed and pulled Haley to him and kissed her. Haley giggled, "You can't kiss me!"

"That was part of my five kisses," Nathan reminded Haley.

She smiled as they walked hand-in-hand to the indoor pool.

---------------------------------------------------

They went inside and looked at the Jacuzzi. There were two couples in the water. Both couples looked older than Nathan and Haley. One couple looked around Thirty and the other looked as if they had kids who were Nathan and Haley's age already.

"You sure you want to go in?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

She nodded and she pulled him to the Jacuzzi.

They slowly got in and sat at one corner. The two couples were silently looking at Nathan and Haley. The two girls were staring at Haley as if she was too young to wear what she was wearing.

Nathan saw the older woman whispering in her husband's ear as he nodded.

Haley looked at Nathan. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They're looking at me so weirdly," Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"It's because they're jealous," he whispered back.

Haley giggled. There was another moment of silence as the couples examined the younger teenagers who sat in front of them.

Nathan then started moving his hand in circles on Haley's thigh.

"Nathan!" Haley half-whispered as a small smile spread across her face.

Haley looked uncomfortably to the other couples and she saw some of them rolling their eyes.

"Excuse me," the younger woman asked, "how old are you?" she looked at Haley.

"Umm," Haley started looking at Nathan.

"22," Nathan said still looking at Haley.

"Oh," she said looking at her partner.

Nathan then started lightly massaging Haley's back with one hand. Haley looked up at him. How she loved him but sometimes he did not know when you should do something and when you shouldn't.

But Nathan had a completely different opinion, 'Who were these people and what did it matter what I do with Haley? It's none of their business.'

Nathan started kissing Haley's neck. The other two couples looked uncomfortably at Nathan and Haley and then away.

"Nathan," Haley whispered to him, "please."

Nathan stopped and then pressed his lips against the top of her ear, "I love you, Haley."

Haley smiled, "I do too but we're really creeping these people," Haley whispered back.

"So what? We don't owe them anything," Nathan said rubbing her neck.

Haley sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the neck massage Nathan was giving her. He was right, she did not have to please these people she didn't even know. She was doing that enough at school. If they had a problem with her and Nathan they should leave.

Haley felt her stomach growling again. She was hungry but she did not want to eat. Maybe she did not owe people she does not know anything but she owed Nathan a girlfriend with a body like Taylor's and if that meant she had to skip a few meals than that's what she would do.

"Haley," Nathan whispered, "we need to talk."

Haley opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, "Yeah?"

Nathan looked at the couples and then back at Haley, "Maybe afterwards."

She nodded. Nathan then leaned over to Haley and started making out with her. He then slid his tongue into her mouth as if they weren't in the presence of anyone.

Haley turned her body to Nathan's and kissed him back. Nathan slid his hand again up Haley's back.

One of the other people in the Jacuzzi cleared their throat to remind the young couple there were people in there with them who were not interested in seeing them make-out but after a few minutes the older couple left the Jacuzzi.

When Nathan and Haley broke apart for air they looked at the other couple. They were smiling at Nathan and Haley as if they knew they were in love and that it wasn't just a sexual or physical thing.

After a moment of silence the guy turned to Nathan and Haley, "How long have you two been dating?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "A week," Nathan replied gazing into Haley's eyes, "but it seems like so much more."

The guy nodded, "I'm John by the way and this is Christine."

"I'm Nathan and this is Haley," Nathan said.

The four nodded.

"You're not really 22, are you?" Christine asked with a smile.

"17," Nathan admitted.

Haley laughed.

"Skipping school, ay?" John smiled.

Haley suddenly blushed and felt pretty ashamed. Nathan laughed when he saw Haley, "Actually, this is her first time. She hasn't really done this before." Nathan stroked Haley hair.

"What do you think of it?" Christine asked Haley, "I've done it so many times when I was in high-school."

"It's not like I'm going to start skipping now but it was fun while it lasted," Haley looked at Christine and then at Nathan.

"When are you two going back?" John asked.

"In an hour or so," Haley said.

"You aren't staying for the weekend? How come?" John questioned.

"We have dinner with Haley's parents tonight," Nathan said.

"Getting serious, bringing him home to see the family," Christine joked.

"It was my mom's idea," Haley smiled weakly.

John laughed, "It always is."

They sat in silence enjoying the water and each others company.

"Haley! Come on! If we won't leave now we're not going to be back to Tree Hill until 10!" Nathan said sitting on the bed.

"One second!" Haley yelled back from the bathroom.

"You don't need to put any make-up, you know that right?"

Haley laughed, "I'm not putting on make-up! I'm getting dressed."

"How long does it take to put on a pair of jeans and put on a shirt?"

"You forgot the hair!" Haley said.

"What about it?" Nathan suddenly heard a blow-dryer. "HALES!"

After about two minutes the door to the bathroom opened, "Finally!" Nathan said. "Girls do take forever." Nathan got up and walked to Haley.

"Well we have to take forever," Haley said. "It's like a rule of thumb."

"Is it?" Nathan said with a smile as Haley nodded and smiled back. "Well guys' rule of thumb is to have sex with their girlfriends."

"Don't go there," Haley said turning around and walking to her bag.

"Hales," Nathan said already regretting what he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Nathan, it's fine," Haley picked up her bag.

"Haley," Nathan walked to Haley and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nathan, just drop it," she said looking away.

Nathan looked into her eyes, "Fine. But let me carry your bag."

Haley looked at Nathan, "It's fine I can carry it."

Nathan shoke his head and took the bag from her, "I'll take it."

"Nathan!" Haley smiled. Nathan then picked up his bag and opened the door for Haley.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not allowed?" he smiled.

"Not allowed to what?"

"Are you always like this when someone is trying to be nice to you?"

"Why are we answering each other in questions?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan joked.

"Nathan! This is seriously reminding me of my weird conversations with Taylor."

"Taylor?" Nathan questioned.

"One of my one million siblings," Nathan nodded.

"Are you going to come or what?" Haley walked out the door Nathan was holding for her and then Nathan closed the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan started the engine in the car and turned to Haley, "Tree Hill here we come." Haley cracked a smile.

After a few minutes of driving they were on the road, "I'm afraid there will be traffic."

Haley nodded, "But we'll be in time to get me home so my parents aren't suspicious, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. There was silence again. Nathan continued driving for another five minutes and then he saw a line of cars which didn't seem to move. "And I thought rush hour wasn't until 5:00!"

Haley smiled to herself. She loved it when Nathan talked to himself.

Nathan and Haley looked at the endless line of cars in front of them, "We need to talk, Hales."

"Perfect, now that we have all this time to kill," Haley joked. "Shoot!"

Nathan looked at Haley, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Because I'm not hungry," Haley said for what felt like the one millionth time.

"Haley, don't lie to me."

Haley became serious, "Are you suggesting I have an eating disorder?" Haley turned to Nathan.

Nathan was silent for a few seconds, "I don't know, Hales, I'm just worried sick about you."

"Well you shouldn't, nothing's wrong with me," Haley looked at Nathan.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Haley fell silent, "Skipping meals isn't healthy and you should know better."

"I didn't skip meals! I just didn't eat breakfast!"

"And then you lied to me when you said later you weren't hungry."

"It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it!" Haley snapped.

"And I'm your boyfriend and I can be worried about you!"

"Really? I thought guys only care about having sex with their girlfriends!"

"Haley! Don't try to change the subject and turn this on me!"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?!"

"Eat!"

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Stop lying to me, Hales."

The car behind them honked and Nathan looked at the space that was created between his car and the car in front of his. Now Nathan was able to drive without stopping. It seemed that the roads cleared up.

Nathan started driving as they fell silent.

"It's only for you," Haley whispered thinking that Nathan didn't hear her. She turned around and leaned against the car, her back facing Nathan. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

They drove in silence. When what felt like ten minutes had past Haley noticed they weren't on the road to Tree Hill.

"Where are you driving, Nathan?" she turned around and saw Nathan pulling up at a restaurant.

He got out of the car and walked to Haley's door and opened it.

Haley looked up at Nathan and she saw there was a serious look on his face. "We'll be late to meet my parents."

"I don't care. We're not going back on the road until you eat something."

"Nathan-" Haley started to protest but then she saw the look in his eyes and got up.

Nathan shut the door and started walking. Haley silently followed.

They walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two," Nathan said as the waitress nodded and took two menus and signaled them to follow her.

The waitress stopped in a booth and put the two menus on either side of it. Nathan and Haley slid in.

"What does the 'Meal for two' include?" Nathan asked after their waiter came and introduced himself.

"The Meal for Two is a small portion of all our meals that we offer here."

"So there's a lot of variety, right?"

The waiter nodded and smiled, "But it's a lot of food. I don't think you two will be able to finish it," he looked at how petit Haley was.

"Its fine, we'll take it," Nathan said closing his menu and handing it to the waiter.

When the waiter left, Haley looked at the table and tried to avoid Nathan's gaze.

Nathan reached over the table and put his hand on Haley's face and lifted it to him, "You want to do something for me? Don't hurt yourself or your body. I can't risk losing you." Haley got a lump in her throat and her eyes got teary once again. "Don't change anything about you. I love you just the way you are and everything about you. And I really don't know why you thought that not eating would be good for me. You promise you will eat?" Haley nodded.

Nathan smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

Five minutes later the waiter came with two trays full of food and put all these small plates on the table. "Enjoy." He left.

"Dig in," Nathan said to Haley. Nathan picked up his fork and stuck it in a piece of chicken and put it in front of Haley.

Haley looked at Nathan and then ate the chicken. Haley eyed all the food in front of her. "But what about tonight? If we eat too much we won't be hungry for later."

"We'll eat enough so you will be full," Nathan stuck his fork in the other chicken and ate it.

Haley took the plate of pasta and started turning it on her fork. She got it all on her fork and then turned it the other way and then again.

Haley peaked at Nathan and saw he was staring at her. She turned the fork again and ate the pasta. She then ate some of the salad and some of the lasagna.

"Happy?" Haley said after she finished eating.

"Yes," Nathan said, "now eat some more."

"Nathan!"

"Hales, I'm dead serious! If you won't eat more than I'm telling your parents where we were."

Haley stared at Nathan, "You wouldn't."

"Test me," Nathan said popping a small tomato into his mouth.

Haley looked at Nathan and back at the food in the table. She put her fork in an egg role and slowly ate it.

Nathan, satisfied, started eating again. After all, he only ate a sandwich. Why would Haley think Nathan wants her to stop eating? Those skinny girls in magazines only make him want to puke. Girls were too hard to understand. It would be easy to just hang out with the guys without the complications of a girlfriend but Nathan loved Haley so much he was willing to stick with her through everything. And hopefully this was just a phase that would pass.

After ten minutes of eating there was still a lot of food but Nathan and Haley were pretty full.

"Nathan, I don't think I can eat anymore," Haley said.

"Full?" Nathan smiled.

"Pretty much," Haley said, "but not too full, I mean I don't want to puke after dinner tonight."

The waiter came and Nathan paid the check once again with Dan's credit card.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley walked to the car hand in hand. "I love you, Haley Scott."

"Haley James," Haley corrected, "the vacation is over." Nathan nodded but felt a sting in his heart. He didn't know this but Haley felt the same way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Bye," Haley leaned over and gave Nathan a quick kiss and got out of the car.

"See you in a few hours," Nathan said with a smile and drove off.

Haley stood there for a second watching him a smile on her face. She then turned around and opened the door with her key.

"Hey," Haley looked to the kitchen through the living room and quickly ran upstairs not staying to chat with her parents. She ran to her room and closed the door.

She then quickly started to unpack. She had to get rid of the 'evidence' of the trip as soon as she could. Throwing all the dirty clothes with all the other dirty clothes but then she decided she should put them underneath the pile so she did that. Then she stuffed the bathing suits in her bathing suit drawer thinking she'll give it back to Taylor later. She went so quickly from one corner of her room to another putting all the contents of her bag somewhere in the room.

She heard a noise from her door and she quickly looked at her bag and threw it in the closet and looked at her dad who has just opened the door. He had a towel on his shoulder since he has been working in the kitchen with Haley's mom.

"Hey," he said looking at his daughter with a smile. Haley smiled back. "How was it at Peyton's?"

"Good," Haley said simply.

Jimmy nodded, "Just another sleepover, huh?" he leaned against the wall.

"Basically," Haley nodded.

"And school?"

"Same old," Haley said.

"Does your boy toy remember tonight?"

"DAD!!!"

"So he is coming," Jimmy smiled.

"He is NOT my boy toy! And please! Nothing like that at the dinner table!"

"Nothing like what?"

"DAD!" Haley got frustrated.

Jimmy just smiled. "Dad, promise me."

"Have a good time unpacking," he left her room.

"DAD!" Haley stared out her door. This was going to be bad!

Haley closed the door and continued unpacking.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley went downstairs. Nathan was going to be there in ten minutes. She was wearing jeans and an elegant white blouse and had nice purple earring.

When she got downstairs she went to the living room where she saw Taylor.

"Please tell me you're not going to be here during dinner," Haley said completely stopping her movement.

Taylor looked up at Haley from the magazine she was reading. She smiled, "Bringing him home to meet the 'fam', huh? I wouldn't miss it for the world! Especially with mom and dad there to… well act like they always do."

"Taylor!" Haley protested. She looked up at the doorway that connected the living room with the kitchen. Lydia just walked in the living room. "Mom, tell her! She can't be here!"

"As a member of this family she can be here if she wants. We set up the table for five. Taylor was always part of the plan."

Haley looked in shock at Taylor. The whole dinner was ruined! It was bad enough it had to be with her parents but with her sister?! Haley felt her heart beat and she had a frozen expression on her face. All she had expected from this dinner was shattered to pieces.

Lydia and Taylor looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Something funny?" Haley got annoyed.

"Taylor's not staying for dinner, Haley," Lydia said with a smile.

"Why did you have to do that?! My heart almost stooped!"

"Oh please! You thought I'd actually be here for a lame dinner? It's Friday night! I have a life."

"Mom, seriously, why did you do this?" Haley said now getting mad at her mother.

"To see your expression," Lydia smiled.

"It was priceless," Taylor said getting up. "Now I have to go."

"Mom, listen don't say anything embarrassing tonight, okay?"

"Me? Saying something embarrassing? Since when do I purposefully try and embarrass my daughter?"

"Since I was born," Haley said.

Taylor opened the door, "Oh hey Nathan." She walked past him, "Good luck. Let's see if you still want to date Haley after meeting our parents."

Haley looked at the door and there was Nathan.

"Come on in, Nathan," Lydia said.

He smiled, walked in and closed the door. He walked towards Haley.

"You look great Haley. You two Mrs. James," Nathan said.

"Thanks, I always do," she smiled and walked to the dinning room through the kitchen signaling the two to follow her.

"Nathan! Nice to finally see the guy Haley's been talking about," Jimmy shoke Nathan's hand.

Haley blushed slightly, 'Let the embarrassments begin!'

"Where are we sitting, mom?"

"You and Nathan can sit in those two chairs and we will sit here close to the kitchen," Lydia smiled pointing at the seats.

Haley looked at Nathan and they walked to their chairs.

They were now all settled in their seats. Nathan reached for the bread in front of him.

"Nathan," Lydia said, "in this house we say grace."

"Oh," Nathan said returning the bread, "sorry."

"Why don't you do this one Jimmy?"

"Sure thing," everyone put their hands in front of them and closed their eyes. "Thank you lord for this meal and for finally giving us the opportunity to meet Haley's recent boyfriend. God only knows it will be someone else next week."

"Dad!" Haley said looking up at her father.

"Dig in," Lydia said ignoring Haley's comment finding what Jimmy said quite funny.

Lydia served everyone. Nathan then looked at Haley's plate. She looked up at him and smiled.

She was eating healthy again, this was good.

"So Nathan, tell us about yourself," Lydia said.

"Umm, I go to Tree Hill High and umm I play for the Ravens basketball team. I'm decent at school."

Jimmy nodded, "And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Haley lowered her fork.

"What? Are you going to blame a father for being worried?"

"For being worried, no; for asking these questions to embarrass me, yes."

"How can you accuse me of such a thing? I would never under no circumstance want to cause you humiliation."

"Yeah right," Haley rolled her eyes and ate.

"So you've been going out for?" Lydia asked.

"A week," Nathan said.

"A week and already making out, ey?" Jimmy said. "Next thing I know you guys are talking about sex."

"Dad! Stop it!" Haley said blushing.

"Jimmy she's right! You know Haley's a virgin," Lydia said.

"Mom!" Haley turned her attention on her mother. They were both out to get her.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. James, that didn't even cross my mind," Nathan looked at them and then at Haley. "All I want is to be with her."

"That's sweet!" Lydia turned to Jimmy, "And why couldn't you say that to my parents when you met them?"

"Because I didn't need to win their approval," Jimmy said. "We were out of high school and I was going to marry you whether or not they'd like me. These two are different; they are not going to get married." And then he had to add, "At least not without our permission."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other.

"They've been going out for a week and you are already talking about marriage, Jimmy? Married in high school, our Haley?" Lydia smirked looking at her youngest child.

---------------------------------------------------

The rest of dinner went on pretty smoothly. Lydia and Jimmy cracked a few more jokes about Haley. They also told a few stories about Haley's childhood. Nathan listened to Haley's youth stories. He loved imagining her doing all she had done and in every story he could see it was the same Haley sitting next to him. Grown-up but with the same traits: strong and independent with that originality of hers.

---------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming, Nathan, it's been lovely," Lydia said.

"Thanks for having me," Nathan said opening the door.

"I'll walk you to the car," Haley said.

"Nice to meet you Nathan, we'll be seeing you soon."

Nathan smiled and he walked outside with Haley towards the car.

"That wasn't too bad," Haley said.

"Your parents are nice," Nathan smiled.

"Nice or constantly trying to embarrass me?"

Nathan laughed. It was pretty chilly outside. Haley arms were crossed across her chest.

"Cold?" he looked at her.

"A little," Haley said. Nathan hugged Haley and warmed her with his body.

"Your going to the basketball game tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah"

"You know I'm not playing, right?"

"Yes, but I'll still be there for you," Haley smiled. "And Lucas will be playing to."

"Yeah," Nathan looked at Haley and gave her a kiss and they started making out in the night. Just the two of them outside under the stars.

"What are they doing?" Jimmy looked out the window.

"They're kissing Jimmy. That's something that most teenagers do."

"Well I don't like it."

Lydia laughed, "Look at how he's holding her."

"I know what you mean, too close."

"No, it's like he's protecting her. He seems to care a lot about her."

"Cares about her? Look at what he's doing!"

"What is he doing?" Lydia smiled and looked out the window.

The kissing he could handle but what he couldn't handle was that Lydia was correct. He was protecting her. There was a new man for the job now. He was no longer the guy who would tuck her in and make the monsters disappear from under her bed. This was it, she found the guy who would protect her and Jimmy felt like he would never be that guy for her again. Why him when she had Nathan?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I'm glad you showed up," Whitey said when he saw Nathan.

"I'm part of the team aren't I?" Nathan said looking at his coach.

Whitey nodded, "We're playing against the Jefferson Jaguars. If we play our cards right this should be an easy win."

"Ravens on three!"

"One, two, three- RAVENS!"

Nathan sat down on the bleacher while his teammates went on the court and some sat next to him.

"Why did you leave in the middle of practice, man? Wouldn't you rather play?" one of his teammates asked.

"For Haley," Nathan said not even looking at him, "and I don't care."

"Your girlfriend, wow man, no one does that for their GF. You must be serious about each other."

Nathan nodded still not looking at him. He heard the whistle blow and the ball was on the Raven's side.

"Number three, Lucas Scott, ladies and gentleman. Passing to Tim Smith back to Lucas and Luke for the kill!" the crowed went wild.

"Why aren't you playing, Nathan?! Whitey, Nathan should be playing," Nathan heard Dan complaining. Again, Dan trying to tell Whitey how to control the team.

"Well Nathan left in the middle of practice so he cannot. I warned him he wouldn't be playing. Now Danny please let me concentrate on the game," Whitey said not moving his gaze from his players.

"You warned him and he left? Don't believe you. Nathan would not do that, would you son," Dan said convinced he was right.

Nathan ignored Dan. He did not feel like arguing.

"Hey," Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a smiling Haley.

"Hey babe," Nathan said returning the smile. "You want to go somewhere after the game?"

"Sure," Haley said. Nathan took her hand in his, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing special," he said, "just hanging out."

"Okay," she said smiling.

"Nathan please, you shouldn't have come if you were going to sit here and flirt," Whitey said getting annoyed.

"It's okay," Haley said, "I'll go and sit up there with Keith." Haley leaned over and gave Nathan a kiss, "I'll see you after."

"Okay," Nathan said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------

"And the Ravens win 28 to 25," Nathan hear Mouth announce, "it's at times you like these where you wonder 'Where's Nathan Scott?' this could have been an easy win with Nathan in the game. But it was another win for the Ravens."

"Hey!" Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss. "Will you wait for me? I need to go to the bathroom." Haley giggled.

"Sure," Nathan smiled, "kiss first." Haley smiled and gave Nathan a kiss. Then she walked out of the gym but stopped to talk to Lucas, "Good game." She gave him a hug.

Nathan looked at her with a smile and he didn't notice who was walking to him.

"Nathan," Dan said.

Nathan's smile dropped to a frown immediately at the voice of his father, "What do you want."

"I want you to explain to me why you didn't play today," Dan said angrily. "I didn't just waste a Saturday night watching you benched and Lucas playing the points that you should've made."

"Dad-" Nathan started.

"And do you want to explain to me why I got a 2,000 dollar bill today?!" Dan was very furious.

Nathan didn't answer and turned his head away.

"Nathan! You want to explain this to me? I have all night."

"Well I don't, dad. I have plans with Haley."

"Haley? So this is about her. She's just another girl, Nathan! She's not worth 2000 dollars and missing a basketball game."

Nathan stared at his dad, "Your right," Nathan said.

"You see? It's about time you came to your senses-"

"She's worth so much more," Nathan said walking away.

"Nathan! Don't walk away from me! Don't think you'll get away with this! You're going to pay this bill!" Dan yelled as Nathan went out of the gym.

'Whatever, he's never serious about money,' Nathan thought. "Luke, if Haley comes here tell her I'm waiting outside. Okay?"

"Sure man," Lucas said.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley walked out of the bathroom and towards the gym but was stopped by someone.

"Haley right?" the man asked.

She recognized him as Nathan and Lucas' father, "Yes." She did not like him.

"Your Nathan's girlfriend," Dan said.

Haley nodded. "Don't think that just because you are together for more than two days it make you different from all of his other 'girlfriends'."

"Well if I'm just another girl why should it matter to you?" Haley asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"It doesn't," Dan said, "I just want to let you know, play all the mind games you want with him and think you two have something more, but in the end you'll end up with a broken heart."

"It's my heart and I can do what I want to. And I chose to give it to Nathan."

"Careful now," Dan smiled, "he is a Scott after all." With this Dan left and Haley stayed frozen in place. The nerve of some people!

---------------------------------------------------

"Haley! Nathan is waiting for you outside," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Haley said going out of the gym.

"Haley! What took you so long?" Nathan asked.

Haley decided not to tell him about her encounter with Dan. "Just talking to some people."

"Okay," Nathan put his arm around Haley. "Ready to go?"

Haley nodded with a smile.

They walked talking about the basketball game when they heard someone calling for them. They turned around to see Brooke running towards them.

"Hey Brooke! What's up?" Haley greeted her with a smile.

Brooke smiled back, "I'm so glad to see you two together. This is saving me a phone call, anyway… I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night, you think you two will come?"

"It depends," Nathan said, "will you lock us in your parents' room again?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Brooke winked.

"Who's coming?" Haley asked.

"People," Brooke said simply, "it will be kind of like last week only a little more people… just hanging out. Oh and you have to come in something elegant."

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"For kicks," Brooke smiled, "guys in tuxedos and girls in a fancy dress. The dress has to be new, Haley! So will you two come?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "It sounds fun. Sure I'll come."

Brooke looked at Nathan, "If Haley is then I will too."

"Yes!" Brooke said extremely happy. "It's at nine." She walked away.

"I guess I'll have to buy a dress tomorrow," Haley laughed.

"We can go now if you want," Nathan said.

"You'll do that for me?" Haley looked up at Nathan.

He nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Haley you are taking forever," Nathan said outside of the dressing room, "I mean I understand you girls take your time but you are just trying on a dress."

"I know, I know! But I just really hate this dress," Haley complained.

"It can't be that bad," Nathan said.

"It's- it's just so tight," Haley said.

"Tight as in a size to small?" Nathan questioned.

"No," she said, "tight as in it's supposed to be like this."

"Oh," Nathan said, "come out, I wanna see you."

"Nathan! I can't, I look like a total slut."

"Come on," Nathan laughed.

The door slowly opened and there appeared a shy Haley in an extremely tight dress.

"You look hot," Nathan said. "But there will be other guys there. I'd save that for a night with me."

Haley laughed, "Funny Nathan."

"I'm serious," he smiled.

"Nathan! I can barely breath in this!" the dress did look rather uncomfortable. It was very tight and Haley's boobs seemed to be on the verge of exploding out of the dress.

"I'll tell you what," Nathan started, "you take this off, get dressed and we'll go through the entire store looking for a dress. Anyone you like you take and then when you have all the dresses you'll just try them one by one."

Haley smiled, "Good idea."

"And one more thing," Nathan said, "if we'll 'celebrate' this week anniversary we should give each other presents."

Haley nodded, "Okay that sounds reasonable."

"And my present would be something like that dress only that you can breath in," Nathan smirked.

"Nathan!" Haley smiled not believing what Nathan just said, "but that's something for me."

"No," he said, "it's for me; seeing you in it would make me more than happy."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'll bet." Haley went into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asked smiling to himself.

"It's your present. If you want to waste it on something that I will wear than so be it but I'm not going to wear it whenever you tell me too."

"Then when will you wear it?" Nathan questioned.

"Well," Nathan saw the dress dropped to the floor and he imagined Haley standing there only with her bra and underwear, "are we going to do anything tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Nathan said, "but it has to be before or after that lame party."

"Okay," Haley said. "Then I'll wear it then."

Nathan smiled, "I'll plan something in my parents' beach house."

Haley laughed, "I'm not going to sleep with you Nathan!"

"Never said you are going to," Nathan smiled. "Just wear it when we meet. Let's make it after the party. Dark is more romantic."

Haley giggled and came out of the dressing room with the dress at hand.

"You ready?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded.

Haley returned the dress to the place as they started looking around. "How about this one?" Nathan questioned.

"Ha! Does it look like I'm the type of girl who wears hot pink?" Haley laughed.

Nathan shrugged, "Do I look like the type of guy who goes shopping with his girlfriend?"

Haley smiled looking through the dresses.

"This one?" Nathan held up a dress.

Haley glanced at it, "Not my size," Haley looked back at the dresses in front of her.

Nathan sighed returning the dress. He continued to look at the dresses. 'This one is going to be too big for her, too revealing, not a color she wears, too small, she doesn't like to wear stripes. Boy, shopping is hard!'

"Haley," Nathan stopped looking at the dresses, "what are you looking for?"

"A dress," she laughed.

"I know. I mean how do I know if you'll like it?"

"What do you mean?" she stopped looking at dresses.

"Well, what colors won't you wear and umm… would you wear a dress like this?" he picked up a dress, "or like this?" he picked up another one, "or this?" he pointed at another dress. Shopping was frustrating.

Haley giggled, "That's sweet. Hmm, nothing too short or too much, you know? Something simple. Not too many colors and nothing unusual."

"Do I need to be writing all this down?" Nathan joked.

Haley laughed, "You know me well enough. I think you'd be able to find something I would wear."

Nathan sighed looking at the dresses around him. Haley laughed again. "Your something, you know that?"

Nathan continued looking for a dress. "Let's go to a different part of the store, I wouldn't wear any of these dresses."

Nathan nodded and they walked to a different part of the store that had dresses. They've been looking for two minutes and Haley had already picked three dresses she would try on.

Nathan kept looking and he found a dress, "this one?" he held it up for Haley to see.

"I like that," Haley smiled, "I'll try it on."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. All he had to do now was to keep looking.

After looking for a few more minutes Nathan picked up another dress and showed it to Haley, "Not my type."

"Come on, Hales! Try it," Nathan said. He knew she would look great in it.

"Nathan!" Haley complained, "I don't wear dresses like that."

"Well you should," Nathan said handing it to Haley.

"It won't look good on me."

"That's a joke right? You'll look terrific," he handed it to her, "Try it on for me."

Haley looked at Nathan and then at the dress. "Come on, Hales, I'm not telling you to buy it. All I'm saying is that you should try it."

Haley sighed and took the dress.

They looked another ten minutes. Haley had already found about 15 dresses and Nathan picked 6 of them.

"Ready to try them on?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "I think I have enough."

Nathan and Haley walked to the nearest dressing room. Haley went in and Nathan stayed outside to wait.

"So we're picking all these dresses for me, what about a suit for you?" Haley said from inside trying on the first dress.

"I'll probably wear one I already have," Nathan said.

"You have suits?" Haley questioned.

"From dinner parties I was forced to go to with my parents," Nathan said.

Haley opened the door and made a face. "It looked good on the rack but not on me."

Nathan laughed, "Whatever you think."

Haley closed the door. "One down fourteen to go!"

Nathan sighed, "Why do you girls like shopping anyway?"

"I don't really know," Haley giggled, "trying on stuff is fun. But I'm not the biggest shopper so..."

"Thank god," Nathan said, "I don't know what I would do if I would have to come here with you daily."

"Yeah right, like I would come to the mall with my boyfriend," Haley said.

"So you wouldn't drag me along?"

"No, I'd go with Brooke or Peyton," Haley said.

"Now I'm insulted," Nathan laughed.

"Let me make that up to you," Haley opened the door. "But first tell me what you think."

"Not bad," Nathan said.

"But?"

"You could do better," Nathan said.

Haley nodded and walked closer to Nathan. She grabbed his head and moved it closely to hers and made out with him slipping her tongue into his mouth but pulling away after a short period of time.

"Man, I should be insulted more often," Nathan said.

Haley giggled and walked to the stall, closing the door after her.

"Thirteen more dresses huh," Nathan said. "You better make it up to me."

"Trying to get another making out session from me, Nathan Scott?"

"A guy can try," Nathan smiled.

"Stop lying and admit this isn't that bad; watching me trying on different dresses."

"You're right but it would be a hell of a lot better to watch you take them off," Nathan laughed.

"Funny," Haley said. "Is that all you talk about?"

She came out with a third dress, "This is too short," and without waiting for Nathan's reply she went back in and closed the door.

"Haley it wasn't that bad," Nathan said. "And that wasn't short at all. It reached your knees."

"My knees? Did you even see it? It was up to my ass," Haley said.

"Well I saw you for like half a second," Nathan smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not buying it."

Nathan sighed, "So the next one is the fourth?"

"Fifth," Haley said, "I don't like the fourth one either."

"Hales!" Nathan laughed.

She opened the door. "I like this one."

"Me too," Nathan smiled, "but you can be a little sexier, Haley."

"Nathan!" Haley laughed, "Do you want other guys to hit on me?"

"No," Haley closed the door, "but I know the people who will be at the party and I won't mind to smack them if they make a move. Plus, everyone knows your mine."

"Is that so?" Haley laughed. "So if someone makes a move and starts flirting with me you will kick there ass?"

"Basically," Nathan said.

"What if I flirt back?" Haley smiled to herself.

"Then I'll get jealous and you don't want me too get jealous, believe me," Nathan said.

"I know, you got drunk remember?" she opened that door.

Nathan shoke his head, "Too elegant."

"I agree," Haley said closing the door.

"And I was not drunk," Nathan said.

"Ha! Well still you were a jerk; I'm not going to forgive you for that."

"Really? It seems that you already have," Nathan said smiling.

"Fine, I forgave you but I'm not going to forget what you did. You know what they say 'I will forgive but I won't forget."

"Who says that?" Nathan laughed.

"Bottom line is I'll remember what you said," she opened the door.

Nathan shoke his head and she went in the stall and closed the door.

"I bet you don't even remember what I said," Nathan said.

"'Have what? All we've been doing was make-out' that's what you said to me, Nathan."

Nathan was silent, "Come on, Hales! I was drunk."

"You said you weren't," Haley said.

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"Well the past is past," Haley said going out of the stall. "What do you think?"

"I think that if the past is past then you should forgive me."

"Nathan, I meant about the dress."

"I know," Nathan said, "but don't change the subject. Tell me you forgive me."

Haley sighed, "I forgive you. I'm just going to remember those words for a while."

"Hales, this was like two days ago."

"Nathan what do you want me to say?"

"Say that it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter," Haley said looking at Nathan.

Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a kiss. "I don't like it when we fight."

"We're not fighting," Haley whispered.

Nathan nodded, "I like the dress. It's not anything special but it's nice."

Haley smiled. "There are 7 more dresses."

Nathan sighed, "Get going."

Haley gave Nathan another kiss and went back into the stall.

Nathan walked to where he was before and looked to the ground. "Hales, why do girls throw bras on the floor?"

Haley laughed, "What?"

"There are like three bras on the floor."

"Odd," Haley said, "So why do you assume that all girls do that? Drop bras on the floor."

"I don't know," Nathan laughed. He picked up one of the bras. '32B, I wonder what Haley's size is,' he smirked putting the bra aside.

Haley opened the door, "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," he lied. "Cute dress."

Haley nodded not believing what he said, "So this goes under yes?"

"I think you didn't hear me," Nathan said, "CUTE dress."

"Oh," Haley laughed closing the door. "Can't you just say 'no'?"

"No," Nathan laughed.

"Funny Nathan," she said.

"You better give me another kiss! Waiting here while you try on fifteen dresses."

"So you can't do anything nice for me without getting something in return?" she joked.

"Hales, you know it's not like that."

"I know I know. Sure, I'll kiss ya," she said walking out.

Nathan nodded, "Doesn't do it for me," he said about the dress.

Haley closed the door. "What about that kiss?"

"Later," Haley laughed. "That was dress number ten by the way."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"So are you excited about the party?" Haley asked.

"Excited? Why should I be excited?"

"Don't know," Haley giggled coming out with another dress.

"Too loose," he said.

"Nathan!"

"What? It is. You have a good body Haley, don't be ashamed of it."

Haley blushed. Did Nathan just tell her she has a good body?

"That was eleven, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and closed the door.

"Four more dresses," Nathan sighed. He looked at the other two bras on the floor and decided to pick them up. 30A and 38B, what did the numbers mean anyway? Nathan put those aside.

Haley opened the door, "Better," Nathan said.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Put that on the 'yes' side."

Haley nodded and closed the door. There was silence, "Shoot."

"What?" Nathan wondered.

"That dress you forced me to try on," Haley simply said.

"What about it?" Nathan questioned.

"You're not supposed to-" Haley stopped.

"Not supposed to what?"

"Wear a bra," Haley said getting red. 'Thank god Nathan can't see me blushing,' she thought.

"Come on Hales, try it on," Nathan said.

"Nathan! It would be so awkward for me to be in the party knowing I'm not wearing a bra!" Haley complained.

"Try it for me, Hales!" Nathan begged.

Haley sighed. 'For Nathan! Do it for Nathan, you don't have to buy it!' Haley unhooked her bra and put on the dress.

"Hales?" Nathan said.

"Yes?" Haley said.

"You okay?"

"I'm trying on the dress," she said slowly opening the door. "So?"

"Wow," was all Nathan could say. Haley smiled shyly. "You're getting it."

"Nathan! There are 2 more dresses!"

"So what? No way they're hotter than this one."

Haley gave Nathan a look and then looked at a nearby mirror. "Nathan, this is just-"

"Perfect I know and that's why you're getting it."

"Nathan," Haley said.

Nathan walked behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his arms. They looked good together. Haley loved to see them in the mirror like that.

"Are you getting the dress, Hales?" Nathan said making sure she'd say yes.

"I don't know," Haley said after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged. Nathan was right, why not? She looked hot. She literally looked amazing. The black dress complimented her every curve. She was not used to wearing v-neck dresses. And this one was short as well.

"You're getting it," he whispered in her ear.

"Can I at least try the other two dresses?"

"I don't see a reason why but sure," Nathan said letting go of her.

She looked him in the eye and then back at the mirror. She then went into the stall and closed the door.

Nathan smiled to himself. 'Wow, now everyone will know what a hottie I'm dating.' Haley never wore anything like that but she should start.

After a few minutes Haley came out with another dress.

"Next," Nathan said. There was nothing wrong with the dress but Nathan was going to make sure she'll buy the other dress.

"Nathan!" Haley protested. "There's nothing wrong with this dress!"

"Yes there is," Nathan said.

"What?" Haley asked annoyed.

"It's not the other dress," Nathan smiled.

Haley sighed and closed the door. "Why do you like the other dress so much? Because you know that underneath I'm half naked?"

Nathan laughed, "That's not it at all."

"Whatever you say," Haley said.

"Hales! That dress looks really good on you."

After a few minutes of silence Haley went out. "I really like this one. I'm taking it."

"Hales!" Nathan protested.

"It's my decision, Nathan. I really like this." Haley looked at the mirror. She knew that the other dress looked much better on her but it was just not the kind of dress she wears.

"I'll tell you what," Nathan said, "I'll buy you both dresses and tomorrow you're wearing the black one."

Haley looked at Nathan, "Why would you buy me the dresses?"

"So you will wear the black one tomorrow."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and then at the mirror, "Okay."

Nathan smiled and Haley smiled back. She went into the stall and changed back. She came out with 13 dresses in one hand and 2 in the other.

They returned all the dresses. "Let's go pay now."

"I think you're forgetting something."

Haley stopped walking and looked at Nathan. "My week anniversary present."

'Shit, he remembered,' Haley thought.

Nathan laughed, "Thought I'd forget."

"More like hoped," Haley said with a smile.

"Come on, Hales! I won't force you to but it's my present."

Haley sighed, "Let's go try on more clothes."

Nathan laughed. "So you want something like the other dress. The first one I tried on? The one I could barely breath in," Haley reminded him.

Nathan chuckled, "Basically, only I want you to breath."

Nathan and Haley went looking for another dress.

---------------------------------------------------

"Why another dress? I already got one that you liked!" Haley complained.

"Hales," Nathan said, "just come out."

Haley opened the door. "For some reason I think that I'll enjoy looking at you trying on these dresses more than the others."

Haley giggled. "Too bad there are only three."

"I can get more," Nathan smiled.

Haley smiled, "What you'll bring for me to try on will not really be considered a dress. Not clothing really."

Nathan smiled. "If that's what you want me to give you."

Haley rolled her eyes and went back in the stall to change.

"So after the party I go to my house to change and then go to the beach house?" Haley asked.

"We'll work out the schedule tomorrow," Nathan said.

"Well if I'm going to be wearing almost nothing what will you be wearing?"

"Jeans and a tee-shirt probably," Nathan said.

"Nathan!" Haley said.

"What?"

"That's not fair!" she complained as if she were a five year old. "I wear nothing and you wear just jeans and a tee?"

"Nothing?" Nathan wondered, "That's actually a better idea. Forget these dresses."

"Nathan!" she giggled. "Shoot, will you zip me up?" Haley went out of the dressing holding the back. She turned her back to Nathan waiting for him to zip up the back.

Nathan zipped it up. She turned around. "So?"

It was strapless and Nathan could see the beginning of her bra.

"Earth to Nathan!" Haley smiled, "So you like it?"

Nathan nodded.

"Good because I can barely breath! Can you imagine an evening together with me fainting after not breathing for like a few hours?" She laughed.

"What are you talking about? You're breathing now," Nathan said.

"Barely," she smiled.

Haley went in the dressing room.

"You know what we need?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Haley unzipped the dress.

"A dress that will break all your rules," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Short, not that simple and reveling," Nathan smiled at the last part.

"You trying to turn me into a slut, Nathan?" Haley laughed opening the door.

"Nice but doesn't break any rules," Nathan said.

"I'll tell you what," Haley said, "if you find the dresses and it's something I would wear than fine."

"But you see that's the thing, Hales, it's not something you would wear. But you have to try it on before you say anything."

Haley looked at Nathan with a questioning look. "Fine, I'll wait while you get the dresses. And please not so many. I'm really getting bored of switching dresses all the time."

Nathan laughed, "Okay. I'll get two."

"Deal," Haley smiled.

Nathan headed to get two more dresses as Haley sighed looking after him. 'The things I do for him.'

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked around. 'These are all long so they're out. All one color, out. Very conservative, OUT.'

"Can I help you?"

"Umm," Nathan said considering if he should get her help. She was about their age and she probably knew more about this then him.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend-" Nathan started.

"Haley," the girl said.

"Umm… yeah. How did you know?" Nathan asked confused.

"I go to Tree Hill," she said, "everyone knows you two are dating. No one really knows why though." She smiled.

Nathan nodded.

"So what do you need for her?" she questioned.

Was this a good idea? This can be all over school by Monday.

"Nathan?" she said, "Don't worry I won't tell the whole world or anything."

"In Tree Hill it takes only one person and the whole world will know."

She smiled, "I know what you mean but I really have no reason to spread rumors. I'm not like that."

Nathan nodded. "So what do you need?"

"Umm, a dress."

She smiled. "For?" Nathan looked confused, "What kind of occasion? Party, date what?"

"Umm, date?" this was harder than he thought. And it didn't help much that she goes to Tree Hill. He looked at her name tag, 'Sarah.'

"Do you know what type of dress?" Sarah questioned.

" Look, Sarah, this is a little weird," Nathan said.

Sarah smiled, "So you don't want my help? That's fine I can call someone who doesn't go to your high school if you want."

Nathan hesitated, "You know what? It's fine. Umm, something sexy, short and uh not really simple."

Sarah smiled, "Are we talking about Haley James here? Why you do have an effect on girls. Follow me."

Nathan followed.

She stopped in front of a rack and looked through the clothes. She took out a dress. It was black, purple and pink. Black was the main color and the purple and pink were on the side making nice swirls on the side. It looked pretty short. Take that back, very short. And it was strapless. It looked like something Haley would be able to breath in.

"Good?" Sarah asked.

"Very," Nathan took it from Sarah's hand.

Sarah continued looking through the dresses and took out another one. This one was very low in the back probably all the back up until the ass would be bare. It tied in the back and it was dark blue. It looked short.

Nathan nodded and took that. "That's all I need. Thanks a lot."

"Glad to help," Sarah smiled sweetly. She started walking away.

"Hey, Sarah!" Nathan called.

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Our friend Brooke is having a party tomorrow and umm I was wondering if you want to come. I'm sure she'll be happy for more people."

Sarah smiled, "Okay."

"You have to wear an elegant dress."

"Is that what these dresses are for?" she looked at the dresses in Nathan's hand.

"No," he said, "that's for something else."

"Okay, I'll come."

Nathan smiled and turned around. "Oh, before I forget the address is-"

"I know the address," Sarah smiled, "everyone knows where Brooke Davis lives."

"So I guess I'll see you there?"

"I guess," she smiled and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan handed Haley the dresses from underneath the stall.

"That took a while," Haley said.

"Looking for dresses," Nathan said not mentioning Sarah.

"Okay," Haley took the dresses. "Nathan! These are so short."

Nathan smiled, "I know."

---------------------------------------------------

Haley tried on the blue one first. She opened the door. "No, no and no."

"Turn around," Nathan said.

Haley sighed and did as she was told. "Why not?"

"Just because," Haley said closing the door. "It's not me."

"That's the point," Nathan said. "Trying things that you wouldn't try regularly."

Haley opened the door. "If you could describe this in one word what would it be?"

"Hot," Nathan said coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Really? Because I was thinking more like 'slut'."

"Hales, you do not look like a slut."

Nathan leaned in for a kiss and they started making out.

"Haley? Nathan?" they immediately stopped and saw Bevin with a dress in her hand.

"Is that the dress you're going to wear to Brooke's party? That's hot."

Haley was really embarrassed and blushed immediately.

"And I love your blush it's very natural. What shade is that?"

Nathan looked at Haley and tried not to laugh. "Hey Bevin."

"Hey Nate," she said. "So I guess I'll see you two later? Haley, you should totally wear something like that to school." She winked and left.

Nathan burst into laughter and Haley smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Haley, another guy's on the phone!" Jimmy called.

"Very funny, dad," Haley went to her dad about to take the phone from him but he moved his hand. "Dad!"

"Guess who it is," he smiled.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan."

"What does he want?" Jimmy asked playfully.

"How should I know," Haley said. "Can I just have the phone?"

"You can't even guess what your boyfriend wants from you?"

Haley shrugged.

Jimmy took the phone and put it to his ear, "She doesn't know what the hell you want from her."

"Dad!" Haley grabbed the phone from his hand. "Nathan? I'm sorry about that."

Nathan laughed, "It's okay. You ready?"

"Yes"

"Come outside, I'll be there in a second."

"You came to pick me up?" Haley smiled. Jimmy was acting like Haley and smiled and put his hand up as if saying 'No way!'

Haley shot a warning glance to her father and turned her back to him.

"Yep, so be out in two?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Nathan."

They hung up.

"Very mature, dad." Haley put the phone back in place and went upstairs to get her purse.

Haley looked in the mirror. She had a black sweater so her parents won't stop her from wearing the dress. She had pretty tangling earrings on.

Haley sighed and went downstairs.

"Nice dress, Haley," Lydia said from the living room. "New?"

Haley nodded.

"Seems pretty short," Jimmy said. "Show us the top of the dress."

"Dad!" Haley got annoyed.

"Jimmy its fine. Let her go, nothing will be wrong, she has Nathan to protect her."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," Haley said.

"But you want him too," she winked.

"Mom! Why are you guys so," Haley searched from the right word, "immature?" With this Haley went to the door as her parents started laughing. It was true, most times Haley was more mature than they were. But normally she just went with it. She would snap at them some times but they knew she loved them very much.

Haley walked with her heels outside. Nathan wasn't there yet. It was pretty cold and Haley could feel her nose starting to run.

Nathan was there within a minute. Haley walked to his car, opened the door and got in.

Haley sniffed trying to prevent her nose from running.

"Have you been crying, Haley?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley laughed, "It's just cold outside."

Nathan nodded and smiled. He then started to drive towards Brooke's house.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan stopped the engine and parked the car. Haley then took her sweater off.

"I thought you said you were cold," Nathan said looking at Haley.

"It won't be in Brooke's house, and plus I only wore the sweater so my parents wouldn't prevent me from going."

Nathan laughed and leaned over for a kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Maybe we should just skip this party?" Nathan suggested with a smile.

"We promised Brooke, Nathan."

"Fine," Nathan and Haley went out of the car and walked to the door.

"Hey guys! Tutorgirl you look hot," Brooke said opening the door.

"Thanks, you too Brooke," Haley said. They came in seeing Lucas, Mouth, Theresa, Bevin, Peyton, Skills, Junk and another guy from the basketball team.

Haley went in, "You coming?" she turned to Nathan.

"In a second," he said. Haley smiled and went in to talk to Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke," Nathan said, "I hope you don't mind but I invited someone else."

"Okay," Brooke smiled. "The more people the better."

Nathan nodded, "This seems like less people than usual."

"It's not a blow-up just a small party."

Nathan nodded. "So Bevin told me she saw you guys shopping; since when do you go to the mall?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Since Haley needs to," Nathan said.

Brooke nodded with a smile.

Nathan walked to Haley and sat next to her. Haley got up and sat on Nathan's lap giving him a kiss.

"So a week, huh, Nate. I think that's a record," Lucas joked.

"Very funny man," Nathan said rubbing Haley's back.

There was another knock on the door and Brooke went to open it.

The next thing they knew all the Cheerleading squad was there, including Rachel (when she appeared Nathan and Haley exchanged glances), a part of the basketball team and Sarah came too.

"So you're-" Brooke said when Sarah came in.

"Sarah," she smiled.

Brooke nodded and introduced her to everyone. Some cheerleaders started talking to her.

Haley went to Brooke, "You need help with anything?" she offered.

"Not really," Brooke said.

"Who's that?" Haley looked at Sarah.

"Umm, Sharon, I think," Brooke said, "You don't know her?"

"Why would I?" Haley asked confused.

"Because Nathan invited her," Brooke said and after a moment, "Sarah! That's her name."

"Wait, Nathan invited her?"

Brooke nodded, "I thought you guys talk about stuff."

"We do," Haley looked at Nathan, "maybe he just forgot to mention it."

"Maybe," Brooke said as if it was not a big deal.

"Hey everyone sit in a circle in the middle of the room!" Brooke said. "You coming?" she asked Haley.

"Yeah," she said following Brooke.

"What are we in elementary school?" Nathan joked.

Brooke shrugged and sat down. A pretty big circle formed. They were a lot of people.

"Couples not next to each other!" Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

"You're killing us, Brooke," Lucas said getting up and taking Nathan's place sitting next to his best friend, Haley.

"Okay, so I had some game ideas you know because we should do more nights just with games and all."

"I know a game," Rachel said.

"Okay, let's play it first."

"Brooke, this is really lame," Nathan said.

"My party my rules," Brooke said. "Go, Rachel."

"Well we need a girl and a guy to volunteer." Everyone was quiet. "Haley and Nathan? As the newest couple why don't you do it."

Nathan shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel questioned.

Nathan looked at Haley as if asking her and Haley nodded as if saying 'Why not.'

"Okay, so come to the middle of the circle and sit back to back," Rachel said. Nathan and Haley got up and walked to the middle they're backs against each other.

"So this is the way the game works," Rachel started, "we count to three and then you turn your head to a certain way. If it's the same way you kiss later and if it's opposite sides then the girl slaps the guy." Haley looked at Rachel.

"You up for it?" Rachel said with a smile.

Brooke smiled, "I totally got next!"

"You're not going to slap me," Lucas laughed.

"Fine," Brooke said playfully, "I'll play it with someone else and kiss them."

The people in the circle laughed. "I'll volunteer!" Mouth said jokingly.

"Come on, Nathan and Haley you gonna turn some heads or what?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

Nathan and Haley nodded.

"Oh and three of the same side means with tongue just clearing things up. One-" Rachel started.

"Two! Three!" Everyone continued. Haley and Nathan turned their heads.

"That's one slap," Rachel called out. "One-"

"Two! Three!" Nathan and Haley turned their heads.

"Slap!" everyone called out.

"This is a really stupid game," Nathan said.

"One! Two! Three!" Nathan and Haley turned their heads.

"Kiss!" 'Thank god!' Haley thought. Two slaps are defiantly enough.

"Get up, the slaps are first and then the kiss," Rachel said.

"To get the pain over with?" Lucas laughed.

"No," she said, "Those are just the rules."

Nathan and Haley got up and turned around to face each other. "And don't be too easy on him, Haley!" Brooke said.

"Yeah!" Bevin called out.

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. "Come on, Haley, first slap," Rachel said.

'Have what? All we've been doing was make-out!' Haley remembered. She then slapped Nathan. She felt a sting in her hand knowing it hurt pretty badly.

"Second slap," Rachel said.

'Why did he invite this other girl over and why didn't he tell me?' Haley thought slapping Nathan again hurting him more than before.

"Sting!" Skills said.

"Kiss," Rachel said.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her head towards his. They're lips met as everyone started to clap their hands.

They broke apart and Nathan looked at Haley. Everyone was talking. Haley looked back into his eyes and then looked away and walked back to her seat next to Lucas.

"Who's next?" Rachel asked. Haley could feel a layer of tears forming in each eye.

"Me! Me! Me!" Brooke said running to the middle and sitting down.

"Lucas?" Rachel questioned.

"After seeing my little brother being slapped like that? Don't think so," Lucas laughed.

Everyone chuckled.

"Lucas!" Brooke complained, "I really want to play!"

"Then play," Lucas said.

"You won't mind if I play it with someone else?"

"As long as you don't turn your head to the same side three times," Lucas smiled.

Brooke smiled, "Mouth?"

Mouth smiled, "You sure about this, Luke?"

"She's all yours," Lucas said, "for now."

Mouth went and sat against Brooke's back.

"I just want to warn you, Mouth," Brooke said, "I slap pretty hard."

Mouth laughed, "As hard as Haley?"

Nathan and Haley caught each others sight. They were sitting across from each other. Haley could see his cheek was really red. Haley looked away and after a few seconds she turned her glace to Sarah. "Kiss!" why would he invite her? The worse part was that he did not even tell her. He could invite all the girls in Tree Hill for all she cares. But why not tell her? "KISS!"

"Watch it, Mouth!" Lucas laughed.

"One! Two! THREE!" everyone said excitedly. Mouth and Brooke turned their heads and it was to opposite sides.

"SLAP!"

"One slap and two kisses," Rachel called. Rachel looked at Haley as she looked at her as well. Rachel was smiling to Haley. "Remember, slaps are first." Only then she turned her gaze away from Haley to Brooke and Mouth.

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm really sorry, Mouth, but-" Brooke then slapped Mouth very hard.

Mouth rubbed his hand against his cheek and smiled. Brooke then bit her bottom lip. "I told you it would hurt."

"It's fine," Mouth said laughing.

"Oh I love you, Mouth!" Brooke giggled. She then leaned over and gave Mouth a wet kiss on the lips.

Mouth dropped his hand from his cheek. He then turned to look at Lucas' reaction. He was just smiling knowing it didn't mean anything.

Mouth then leaned over to Brooke and gave her a kiss. "Wow, those kisses were defiantly worth the slap!" everyone laughed.

Brooke giggled and they walked to their places. "Who's next? We need at least one other couple." Brooke looked around.

Theresa then raised her hand and at the same time Junk did, "I'll go." They then looked at each other as everyone laughed at the coincidence.

They walked to the middle. "Kiss!" everyone called out. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" Theresa and Junk turned their heads. "Kiss!"

"One more," Rachel said.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" everyone called out. "KISS!" everyone clapped.

Junk and Theresa got up. "You ready?" Theresa asked him with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Junk said.

"Make out! Make out!" everyone called out.

Junk leaned in to Theresa as they're lips locked and they started making out. Junk then slipped his tongue in Theresa's mouth.

Everyone cheered.

"Dog, that was hot," Junk said as Theresa giggled. They sat down.

"I'll go!" Tim raised his hand.

Brooke looked around, "Sorry Dim, no volunteers."

"Oh man," he said as everyone laughed.

"Good game, Rachel! What's it called?"

"Kiss-slap," Rachel said.

"Makes sense," Brooke nodded.

"Is there a reason you didn't say the name of the game before you volunteered us to play?" Nathan asked. He was pretty mad at her but he did not show it.

"No particular reason," Rachel said.

"Okay," Brooke said. "Kind of sort of truth or dare. I start and ask whoever I want and they decide and I give the dare or truth then they ask whoever they want. So it's just without the bottle. And I start."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Oh and another thing, like Nathan pointed out we're not in elementary school. It's not hug, its kiss. Anyone against that?" No one spoke up, "Good." Brooke looked around. "Bevin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bevin smiled.

Brooke thought for a second and then a smile spread across, "If you could kiss any girl here who would it be?" she emphasized 'girl'. She loved giving dares a twist. She was evil like that and everyone knew it.

"Woo!" everyone cheered.

Bevin thought, "Theresa." She giggled.

"Do it!" Tim called.

"Shut up, Dim! You're turn Bevin," Brooke said.

"Skills, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Skills said.

Bevin thought, "Get which ever girl that you have the hots for to give you a lap dance."

"Okay, baby," Skills said.

"Who's the girl?"

"You," Skills smiled.

Bevin pointed at herself and mouthed, 'me?'

"You know it baby, come over here."

"I'm putting on music," Brooke said running to the stereo.

Bevin went up to Skills as the song came up and she lap danced for half the song. Everyone was whistling and clapping.

Bevin then winked at Skills and went back to her place.

"Man," Skills said with a smile. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"I'm up for something daring," she said.

"Get gum from whoever's chewing a piece," Skills said.

Rachel laughed, "Like from their mouths? Not a big deal. Who's chewing gum?"

One of the guys from the team raised his hand. Rachel smiled as she walked over to him. She didn't have to but she kissed him taking the gum into her mouth, "Yummy." Rachel looked into his eyes and chewed the gum. She took a napkin and walked to her spot. She then spit the gum into the napkin.

"I'm not a gum person," she explained.

"You're turn, Rachel," Brooke said.

"Nathan, truth or dare?" she looked into his eyes.

Nathan thought for a second, "Dare."

"Kiss the girl you most like in the room," she said.

"No problem," Nathan said about to get up.

"Besides your girlfriend," Rachel said looking at Haley. But Haley was looking at Nathan.

"Besides Haley?" Nathan questioned.

"That wouldn't be a fun dare. Everyone knows that you love Haley. We don't need a dare to prove it."

Nathan sighed and got up. He looked at Haley and then walked to Sarah. Everyone was quiet. Two hearts seemed to stop right then, Haley's and Sarah's.

Nathan and Sarah locked their lips and then Nathan looked into Sarah's eyes and walked to his place.

Lucas put his hand on Haley's. She looked at their hands and then at him.

"Okay," Brooke said looking at Nathan. "Your turn."

Nathan sighed, "Peyton, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Peyton turned to Nathan.

"If you could, is there someone in this room you would like to date?"

Peyton thought for a second as if arguing with herself, "Yes."

Nathan nodded. "Aren't you going to ask her who it is?" Tim questioned.

"No," Nathan said. "Your turn Peyton."

Peyton thought for a second and then asked a guy from the basketball team something. All this time Nathan did not look at Haley or even at her way.

"You okay, Hales?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded. Lucas rubbed her back then put his hand behind him.

"Haley, truth or dare?" the guy asked Haley.

"Truth," she answered. At least I'll be the only one here who tells the truth.

"Did you sleep with Nathan? How many times?"

Haley shoke her head, "I haven't slept with him." So that guy had the chance to ask her whatever he wanted and it came down to sex. Everyone now were looking between Nathan to Haley. Everything they heard about their relationship was wrong.

Nathan looked at Haley and she looked straight into his eyes.

"You're turn," Rachel said with a smile.

"Lucas," Haley said not leaving her gaze from Nathan. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth," Lucas said noticing she was still looking at Nathan.

"If your girlfriend would dance with another guy after you said she could would you go and get drunk?"

Everyone laughed besides Nathan and Lucas. Lucas knew it had to do with Nathan and Nathan knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No," Lucas said. "Especially if I said she could." Lucas looked at Nathan for a second and then looked back at Haley.

Haley nodded.

"That seems like the jealous boyfriend type," one of the cheerleaders said.

"Time's up!" Brooke said. "Another game after everyone goes and eats something or drinking. I just don't want any drunken boyfriends!" Everyone laughed as they got up to get some food or a drink.

"You want to talk about it, Haley?" Lucas asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," she turned to Lucas.

"Come on," Lucas said, "let's go outside."

Haley nodded and they walked outside. Nathan looked at Haley and Lucas leave.

"Hey Nathan," Sarah came to Nathan, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I shouldn't have come."

"You didn't do anything, Sarah," Nathan said, "I'm glad you came." Nathan looked at Rachel. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

Sarah nodded.

Nathan walked to Rachel and Bevin.

"Hey Nathan!" Bevin said.

Nathan nodded, "Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Sure," Bevin said nodding.

Nathan and Rachel looked at Bevin.

"Talk," Bevin said not understanding why Nathan wasn't talking.

"Alone," Nathan said.

"Oh!" Bevin said, "Gotcha! Hey Skills!" she left Rachel and Nathan.

"Are you just going to continue doing this?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Doing what?" Rachel said popping a peanut into her mouth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said.

"It's not my fault you went and kissed what's her face," Rachel said.

"Sarah. And if it wasn't for your stupid dare and stupid game Haley would not be mad at me."

"Look," Rachel said, "if you would go and kiss Brooke, do you think Haley would be as mad? Or Bevin or Theresa?"

Nathan stared angrily at Rachel. "All I'm saying is Haley's really sensitive and I'm really surprised she hasn't broken up with you yet."

"Why would she break up with me?" Nathan questioned still angry.

"Well you cause her so much heartache," Rachel smiled popping another peanut to her mouth. She then left Nathan just standing there.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley and Lucas stepped outside. It was dark and still pretty chilly. They walked a little further and sat on a bench right outside Brooke's house.

Lucas saw Haley was cold so he put his jacket on her. "That must hurt you to see him kissing another girl," Lucas said knowing Haley.

Haley shoke her head not looking at him, "It didn't." She then turned to Lucas, "That wasn't the part that hurt me at all. He can kiss as many girls as he wants. It was a dare, you know?"

Lucas nodded. "So what hurt you?"

Haley looked away picturing what happened in her head, "The way he looked at her afterwards. That's the way he looks at me, Lucas." She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Nathan went to the back door and went out of Brooke's house. He was going to see Haley and explain things. He walked around the house and when he got in front of it he saw Lucas and Haley on a bench.

Nathan hated to see her in pain and especially that he was standing from afar not able to help her. He knew he caused it and it made him feel even worse. But he also knew that he couldn't just go up to her, Lucas would kick his ass and he didn't want the night to have even more drama. He sat down behind a bush so no one would be able to see him while he waited for Lucas to leave.

---------------------------------------------------

"Can I be alone for a few minutes, Luke?" Haley asked after a few minutes

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

Haley took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"No," Lucas said, "it's okay. Keep it for now; its cold."

Haley nodded, "Thanks Lucas."

"No problem," Lucas said. "But if you need anything just come to me, okay?"

Haley nodded once again.

With this Lucas left.

Haley looked straight forward processing everything that happened. Nathan and Haley were planning to go to the party and then to the beach house. They came to the party and everything was fine. They played a game where some bad memories came back. Nathan kissed a girl and gazed into her eyes the same way he gazed into Haley's eyes.

"Haley," Haley felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat because she wasn't expecting someone to come especially him. She did not reply.

"Haley, please," he said going around the bench and sitting next to her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, so just listen," Nathan said breathing in, "I'm really sorry for all the heartache I've caused you tonight and-" he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was looking ahead, "I don't like seeing you like this."

There was a moment of silence. Haley did not want to say anything to him. "I-I know that what a did was really uncalled for and-"

"No," Haley said her voice a little soar, "you don't know."

"What?" Nathan questioned surprised she finally spoke.

Haley turned to face Nathan, "Why do you think I'm hurt, Nathan?"

"Umm," Nathan though, 'was this a trick question?' "Because I kissed some other girl."

"That's far from it," Haley said. "You didn't even have to think before going up to her! It was as if you were planning to kiss her all night."

"What are you-"

Haley interrupted, "You didn't even care to tell me you invited her! I had to hear from Brooke. Are we not close enough that you can't tell me you invited some other girl to the party? Unless maybe there's a reason you don't want to tell me. Maybe she's more than just a girl that you invited. And that kiss- man, that kiss. The way you looked at her after it. It's the same way you look at me Nathan! And I'm really not trying to sound like a jealous girlfriend, I'm not. It hurts me to see you look at a girl the same way you look at me! The same way!" Her voice cracked towards the end. Haley was tearing up, she couldn't help herself. The tears just covered her eyes and each one, as if they were in some sort of military alignment, rolled down her cheeks; slowly and painfully.

Nathan was dumbfounded. He was processing everything Haley just said. Did he have feelings for Sarah? The same type of feelings he had for Haley? Not even close. But Sarah was such a sweet girl and he liked her. Not as much as he loved Haley, but he saw something in her.

"I don't have feelings for her," Nathan lied. "I don't want Sarah, I want you. Nothing matters without you. That look you saw, it was nothing. Just a simple glance between two people after a kiss; It was just a kiss, nothing more. I wouldn't even consider kissing her if it weren't a dare."

"Why didn't you tell me you invited her?" Haley asked.

"It slipped my mind," Nathan lied once again.

Haley looked into his eyes not believing he had just lied to her, "How did Brooke know?"

'Shit,' Nathan thought. Why did I have to lie to her? There are two ways to get out of this, covering with another lie or pissing her off by confessing he had lied. Both ways he would lose.

"I told her," Nathan said.

"But I thought it slipped your mind," Haley said.

"Umm," Nathan said really uncomfortable.

"Unbelievable," Haley said getting up.

"Haley! Wait," Nathan said grabbing her hand with his making her turn around as he got up. They were so close to each other, their bodies almost touched. If they would move one inch they would bump into each other. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I don't really know why I didn't-I just… didn't."

"If you love me you shouldn't hide things from me," Haley said. Nathan felt her breathing against his neck.

"I know," he said, "and I won't." He placed his hand on her jaw and cheek lifting her head to his, "I won't," Nathan said his lips almost on hers. He then kissed her, she was not responding at first but then she slowly got into the kiss and they made out. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth and Haley stopped the kiss backing up.

"I can't do this," she said breathless. "Not after what just happened." How could she be so foolish and forgive him that quickly after what had happened. After he lied to her, just telling her he won't do it again and she was already at his feet.

"You want to go home?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said, "I don't want to be alone."

Nathan nodded, "And if we leave Rachel will know she won."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"That's been Rachel's plan all along," Nathan said, "to break us up."

Haley shoke her head, "She didn't win," with this Haley looked at Nathan and walked back to Brooke's house.

What did she mean by 'She didn't win'? Haley forgave him? No, it just means that they are still a couple. Wait, they are still a couple? That means they will work things out eventually, things will be as they were and everything will be fine.

Nathan followed Haley into the house.

---------------------------------------------------

"You want me to drive you home, Hales?" Lucas asked when Haley came in.

She shook her head, "I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer."

Lucas nodded and then saw Nathan walking through the door.

"Come on guys!" Brooke called, "Break's over! Put the alcohol down."

Everyone came back and sat at their previous seat.

"No, no, no," Brooke said. "Sit with couples, and if you don't have someone just go find one! So obviously, Nathan and Haley, Bevin and Skills and Theresa and Junk, you guys have no choice! Go sit in little groups of two."

Everyone looked for a partner while Nathan was looking at Haley. "It's okay," Haley said, "you can be with Sarah."

"I can't," Nathan said, "Brooke said we have no choice." Once that left his mouth he thought whether that was the smartest thing to say. He wanted to run into a brick wall.

Haley shrugged as Nathan came to her and they sat together waiting for more instructions from Brooke meanwhile not saying one word to each other.

Once everyone settled down Brooke started to speak. Nathan looked around and found Sarah sitting with Mouth. Haley saw Nathan actually cared as to who she was with and tried to focus on Brooke.

"Okay, so this will be how well you know the other person. So now you guys have five minutes to get to know each other, so talk it up." Brooke sat down and began speaking to Lucas.

Everyone started talking at once. Nathan looked at Haley but she just shoke her head. She then looked around to see who others were with, so Rachel and Peyton were with guys from the basketball team and Mouth was with Sarah. They were laughing and smiling. What's so great about her anyway? So what if she was cute and bubbly?

"Times up!" Brooke called out as she stood up.

"Brooke! You said five minutes! That was like two!" Bevin complained.

"Next time talk faster," Brooke said. "So me and Luke are hosting. All the girls come here and sit facing the wall in front of me. All the guys in the line Lucas is at facing your girls."

Everyone complained as they walked to where they were supposed to be. Haley found herself next to Rachel.

"Okay," Brooke said. "We'll start it easy, girls what is your guy's lucky number?"

Brooke looked to the first couple, "Umm, 17?" the guy nodded.

"2," it was correct.

"55," correct.

"1," correct.

This was easy, normally the lucky number corresponded with the guy's Jersey number and since most of the guys were in the basketball team this was an easy question. But somehow two girls managed to get out, none of whom Haley knew.

"Haley," she was the last in line. She could lie about the dinner and just get out of the game but she decided not to, "23."

Nathan nodded.

"Guys," Lucas said reading from an index card Brooke gave him, "what color does your girl hate?"

"Hate?" most guys looked disappointed. Most of them only talked about what the other one liked.

"Umm… Black?"

"Is it green?"

"Uh, yellow?"

Four couples managed to get out.

"Nathan?" Lucas looked at him.

"Pink," he said looking straight into her eyes. It was as if he didn't even have to think about it. As if he had the answer all along. He was the only guy that was sure of himself when saying the answer. Haley nodded.

"Girls, your guy would rather a ) have a romantic evening with his girlfriend or b ) have a night out with the guys?"

"Night with the guys"

"Night with the guys"

"Night with the guys"

"Evening with his girlfriend," the guy shoke his head.

"Night with the guys"

"Night with the guys"

"Haley?"everyone turned towards Haley.

"A romantic evening with his girlfriend," Haley said looking into his eyes.

"Nate?" Nathan nodded. He would pick Haley over anyone including his guys.

"Aw!" all the girls said jealous of Haley. She was the only girl that her guy would choose her over his friends.

"Guys, your girl prefers a hot bath or hot chocolate in a cold day?"

"Hot bath"

"Hot bath" the girl shoke her head.

"Hot chocolate"

Two couples managed to get out.

"Nathan?"

"Hot chocolate," he said as Haley nodded.

"Girl-" Brooke started but Nathan interrupted.

"She likes to sit in front of the fire place with a cup of hot chocolate with those little marshmallows in it. Sometimes alone and sometimes with her family. But she likes it quiet. Just a bit light, the only source of light coming from the fireplace," Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. Nathan didn't date Haley over the winter when it was cold but he just knew that about her.

All the eyes in the room were on Nathan, some people were looking at Haley but mostly on him. Haley was looking at Nathan too; she couldn't believe he remembered all of this.

"Okay," Brooke said still looking at Nathan but than looking at the index card in her hand. "Girls, do you know your guy's last name?" all the girls laughed. "What about his mother's maiden name?"

Almost everyone managed to get out in this one.

"Haley, Nathan's last name."

"Scott"

"His mom's maiden name?"

"Lee"

"Guys, does your girl have any siblings? What are their names?" the three guys before Nathan answered only one of them answering wrong.

"Do I have to say all of her siblings' names?" Nathan asked. Anyone who knew Haley's family laughed. Haley smiled not noticing.

"Name two, and who's oldest to youngest. Including Haley," Lucas said, Brooke nodded in approval.

"Quinn and Taylor. Quinn's the oldest followed by Taylor and then Haley." Haley was pretty surprised considering she didn't even tell Nathan the names of any of her siblings. He met Taylor briefly but that was it.

"That ain't fair dawg. We had to say all the sibling," Skills complained.

"Do you want him to say all of Haley's siblings? That would take a pretty long time." Haley smiled again. "You happy with the answer, Hales?" Haley nodded.

Nathan looked to his right at the remaining guys. Skills was there partnered up with Bevin and Mouth was partnered with Sarah. How did Mouth know so much about Sarah? They've only talked for two minutes.

"Girls, what room of your house does your guy most like kissing you in?" Lucas read from the index card smirking and looking at Brooke.

"What if we never kissed in my house?" Bevin asked; Sarah nodded.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Umm, what room would he most like kissing you in," Brooke replied.

Bevin turned to Skills with a smirk, "The kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Brooke looked confused at Bevin.

"Umm, sorry shorty but I don't do kitchens."

"Skills! The whipped cream! It's in the kitchen!" Bevin complained. Everyone laughed.

"Sarah, your turn."

Sarah thought for a second studying Mouth. "Porch? Does that count?"

"It counts," Brooke said turning to Mouth. "Mouth?"

Mouth smiled, "I'd kiss her anywhere."

Everyone laughed. Nathan didn't though looking at Sarah. Haley looked at Nathan with hurt in her eyes. Obviously she meant something to him.

"Is the porch the right answer, Mouth?" Lucas asked.

Mouth nodded with a smile. Sarah and Mouth were still in the game.

Lucas turned to Haley. "Hales?"

Haley sighed, "My room."

"As in the bedroom?" Rachel laughed. "Nathan, is this true?"

Nathan nodded.

"I thought you said you guys don't have sex," one of the basketball guys said.

"Dude, a guy can kiss his girl in the bedroom without having sex," Lucas said protecting his best friend.

"Nathan and Mouth, what present would you get your girl?"

This was it for Mouth and Sarah. They didn't know each other that well and they would not know what to get each other as a present. Mouth studied Sarah.

"Mouth?" Lucas questioned.

"A necklace?" Mouth said.

Brooke shoke her head, "Something personal; every girl loves jewelry so that doesn't count."

Mouth was silent for a second, "I'm sorry, Sarah, I really don't know."

"Nate, if you can't answer this question then the game will continue. If you answer correctly then you and Haley win," Brooke said.

"A keyboard," Nathan said looking into Haley's eyes. "Something she can compose her music on."

Haley's heart was beating so quickly. How did he know this? She didn't once mention anything about music to him. He really had to know her for this.

Everyone was silent waiting for Haley's reply. She slowly nodded her head.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nathan and Haley. But they just looked into each others eyes.

"Okay," Brooke started. "As the winners you have to do two dares. I have 20 index cards. One of them you guys chose randomly without looking at what it says. Then I'll pass the rest to the rest and they will chose the dare.

"Wait," Nathan said, "we win so we have to do something for everyone?"

"Basically," Brooke said handing Nathan the index cards to chose.

"That's not fair, Brooke," Haley said.

"Oh stop complaining," Brooke said with a smile. "This is all fun. Pick one, Nathan."

Nathan looked at Haley, "Do you want to pick?"

Haley shoke her head, "You can."

"How cute," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Nathan picked an index card and Brooke snatched it from his hand immediately.

"Brooke," Haley said.

"What?"

"Why did you take it?"

"Because you won't see it until both dares are chosen."

"So you won't even let us see our dare?" Nathan questioned.

"So many questions," Brooke said handing everyone the other 19 index cards. The index cards were passed around. As they read them they started laughing and giggling and sneaking glances at Haley and Nathan. Sarah and Mouth moved to the group of people reading the index cards with them.

Haley and Nathan looked at the group and then at each other. What is Brooke up to?

Rachel held up an index card, "Not this one."

"Why?" Bevin complained, "I liked it!"

"Nothing will come out of it," Rachel said cutting it into two pieces. "That one either." She snatched an index card from one of the cheerleader's hands.

"I'm against this one," Peyton said holding one up.

"What? No!" Rachel said.

Peyton ripped the index card. "Too late."

"Peyton!"

"We can't make Nathan and Haley do that, it's beyond cruel."

"That's the point," Rachel smirked looking at Haley and Nathan.

Nathan and Haley watched the group as their dare was being decided. They were unable to do anything about it.

"Hey," Theresa said, "does anyone actually like this one?" everyone shoke their head so she ripped it.

"Let's eliminate the ordinary ones," Rachel said.

"Why?" someone questioned.

"Because that would really be not fun," she retuned looking at the index cards in the others hands and taking a few and ripping them.

"Who died and made you queen?" Brooke laughed from behind. Brooke and Lucas were just watching the others choosing. They made up the dares (unaware who will be doing them) so there was no point of looking at them.

"Queen Victoria," Rachel said snatching another index card and ripping it into pieces.

"She died?" Bevin asked horrified.

Everyone turned to Bevin trying to figure out whether she was kidding or not. "What?" Bevin asked seeing all the eyes were on her.

Peyton meanwhile was trying to eliminate all the 'too major' dares by asking to see the dare and then ripping it into pieces. She was able to eliminate three dares before Rachel caught on.

"Peyton!" Rachel said as Peyton ripped yet another one. "That's really rude, without even consulting with us!"

"Ha! As if you've been doing that. All you want to do is find a way to make Haley and Nathan uncomfortable. I'm just looking out for my friends."

"How many dares are left?" Sarah asked trying to make peace.

"I have one," Tim said.

"Me too," Bevin held one up.

"And me," Rachel said.

Everyone looked at the three index cards.

"Give them all to Bevin," Peyton said.

"To Bevin?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, she's sitting in the middle and also she won't rip one just because she wants too."

Rachel rolled her eyes giving her index card to Bevin. Tim did the same.

"What do you guys say about this one?" Bevin said showing everyone the first one.

Rachel shoke her head, "Too ordinary."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Peyton complained.

"I'd get bored from watching them do that," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry but not everything is too spice your life," Peyton said angrily.

"You know what? Who's against this dare?" Mostly everyone raised their hand. "Happy?" Peyton sighed. "Rip it Bevin." Bevin ripped the index card and moved to the next one, "This one?"

Peyton shoke her head, "No."

"Yes!" Rachel said her eyes getting wide.

"Show us the next one," Theresa said as Bevin flipped to the other index card.

Peyton shoke her head as Rachel smiled. "Can I see the dares?" Tim asked. Bevin handed them to Tim. Tim looked at the index cards and then at Haley. He licked his lips.

"Tim!" Brooke laughed knowing what was going through Tim's mind. All the girls giggled looking at Tim and then at Haley. Haley looked to the floor.

"Give me the dares, Tim," Bevin said as Tim gave Bevin the cards.

"Rachel," Peyton said, "why did you leave only these?"

"Come on! They're not that bad! Just harmless fun. Who votes the first one?" some people raised their hands and Rachel counted. "And the second?" Rachel counted. "Why didn't you vote, Peyton?"

"I'm against both dares," she said simply.

"Well you'll have to vote, there's a tie. You're the deciding vote."

Everyone turned to Peyton. Peyton looked at her two friends, their fate was in her hands.

"Come on P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

Peyton sighed. The first dare was something Nathan and Haley would have to do in public and she knew Haley and Nathan would really be against it. The second was also something Haley would be against, Nathan too, just not as much. But it was something they would kind of be doing just the two of them. And she knew they would rather it be just the two of them.

"The second one," Peyton said looking at Haley and Nathan and then looking back at the cards.

Rachel smiled, "The second one." Bevin handed Brooke the card they have chosen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Brooke took the index card from Bevin and chuckled showing the dare to Lucas who did not laugh but instead looked at Haley worryingly. This was his little sister.

Brooke did not notice Lucas' reaction but instead took the other dare. "Okay, so the dare you guys picked why don't you read it out Haley." Brooke handed the index card to Haley.

Haley took a deep breath and started reading, "Make-out for a minute," she looked at Brooke, "with tongue."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Kissing Nathan was not a problem, but after what happened at the party and making-out with him in front of everyone was kind of too much.

"Get to it Tutorgirl," Brooke said with a smile taking the index card from Haley. "And I'll tell you two when a minute's up."

Haley looked at Nathan who looked back at her. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. She wouldn't like the attention they would get from it.

"Come on, Haley! Get a little closer to him! He doesn't bite," Theresa said.

Haley didn't really move towards him so Nathan slid towards Haley. Nathan leaned in to Haley's ear (the farthest one from the rest of the group) and whispered, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Nathan backed from her ear and looked at her eyes as she mouthed 'It's okay'. Nathan caressed her cheek as she looked into his eyes. He then leaned towards her as their lips touched. Haley's lips got warmer and she felt the rush of blood in her veins. Nathan then slid his tongue into her mouth. Some people whistled. But as they were kissing Haley remembered the first kiss Nathan slid his tongue into her mouth 'Nathan, why did you do that?' and he answered, 'because I can.' Then she remembered the first kiss in the beach and how she then realized how in love she was with him. Then the kiss outside of her house after the dinner with her family. Then the kiss in the dressing room. And then the kiss in the car just before they came in to the party. Suddenly all the people in the room disappeared and it was only Nathan and Haley. The way it always was and always should stay. They didn't hear all the whistles and the comments and the "That's hot"s. Nathan slid his hand to her waist. It was only them, like when they were back in the hotel room. But then they snapped back to reality.

"Time's up," Brooke called. Nathan didn't want it to end, he felt Haley coming back to him but after a few seconds she backed away. They were looking into each others eyes. Haley then looked at Nathan's hand that was on her waist. He immediately dropped his hand to the floor.

"Wow," Bevin said. "That was so… wow."

"It looked like it was becoming something more, Nate," Rachel said. "Sliding your hand down a girl's side, impressive Nathan, impressive."

Nathan looked at Rachel. Why was she doing this? It was obvious he wasn't going to be with her.

"You ready for your second dare?" Brooke asked.

Everyone cheered knowing what dare it was.

Brooke didn't wait for their replies, "Stand up." Nathan got up and held his hand out for Haley to take. She looked at it and then at Nathan. She took it and he pulled her up.

"You see that closet there?" Brooke said pointing at a closet. Nathan and Haley nodded. "You two will be in there. Nathan without your shirt and Haley without the dress. You two will go in and throw your shirt and dress out the door." Haley blushed.

Nathan looked at Haley knowing exactly what was going through her mind. "Brooke, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Nathan Scott! Out of all the people I wouldn't imagine you saying 'no'." Rachel looked mockingly at Nathan.

"Come on Nathan! It's just a dare!" Brooke said.

"Brooke-" Haley started.

"Haley, this is just random play. It's nothing too serious."

What no one knew besides Nathan and Haley was that Haley was not wearing a bra underneath the dress. If she would take off the dress she would be half naked, literally.

"Is there anyway we can do another dare?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry," Brooke ran to the closet and opened the closet door. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and walked in the closet. It wasn't that small about the size of Peyton's closet just a little smaller.

"We'll be waiting for your clothes," Brooke said. "Just half open the door and throw them out. Don't worry, we won't do anything with them, this way we make sure you are really not wearing them." With this Brooke closed the door. The light was on.

Haley looked at Nathan and then at the floor. They stood in silence for a few seconds. Then they heard a banging on the door.

"We don't have all day!"

"One second!" Nathan got annoyed. He took off his jacket and shirt, half opening the door just enough to throw his clothes out there.

Haley looked at Nathan. She wasn't ready to be naked in front of him.

Nathan looked around. "Take off your dress."

Haley was surprised, "Nathan, I'm not-"

"I know," Nathan said. She couldn't believe it, he was going to make her be naked in front of him.

"I-" Haley began. Nathan turned around and grabbed a shirt handing it to Haley. She was surprised.

"We're in a closet, Haley. Just take off the dress and put on the shirt." Haley nodded.

"Come on Haley! It's not that hard to take off a dress," Brooke said from outside.

"You can let Nathan help you with it," they heard Rachel's voice.

Haley unzipped the back of the dress and then looked at Nathan.

"Oh," Nathan said turning around. He heard the dress fall to the ground. He waited a few moments. "Can I turn around?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "Can you give them the dress?"

Nathan nodded taking it from the floor and opening the door slightly. He felt Brooke grab it from his hand.

He then took a look at Haley. The shirt was tight and it was apparent that she was not wearing anything underneath.

Nathan walked to the end of the closet and sat down.

"Why doesn't Brooke own any big shirts?" Haley complained.

Nathan laughed. Haley then walked to where Nathan was and sat next to him. They were sitting in silence.

"Okay guys we have some 'instructions' if you want to call it that," they heard someone say. It was not Brooke. It was Theresa. They had probably sent her as a representative of some sort. "Of course we won't know if you guys are actually doing this but just try it."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other.

"Okay, number one: Haley place your head on Nathan's chest. I'll give you a few seconds to do this."

Haley looked at Nathan, "We can try this, if we want to stop at a certain point than we will."

Nathan nodded. Haley put her head on Nathan's chest. Nathan then started stroking her hair.

"Number two: Nathan, run your hand down Haley's side. Starting with her shoulder and stopping at the hip."

Haley thought Nathan would not do this. Imagine her surprise when she felt his hand a few seconds later on her shoulder going down her body, from her shoulder and instead to her arms to her breasts, down to her waist and ending at the hip. Haley felt a chill go through her body.

They waited for the next step, "Number three: Haley, start a trail of kisses from Nathan's lower stomach up to his lips."

Haley didn't move for a few seconds but then started kissing Nathan starting with his stomach slowly going up and finally reaching his lips.

"Number four: both of you straighten up and sit upright." They sat up. "Kiss her Nate." Nathan kissed Haley on the lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Number five: work your way up her back," they heard Theresa's voice. Haley wasn't expecting Nathan to follow number five but he surprised her again by working his way up her shirt or rather Brooke's shirt continuing to kiss her passionately.

"Number six: Haley, put his hands on your bra." Haley got hold of Nathan's hands and instead of putting them on top of her shirt she just continued to move them to the front of her shirt until his hands were on her naked breasts.

Nathan was astonished. He would expect many girls to act this way but not Haley James. He was also confused as hell. She wasn't going to have sex with him but she was going to let him touch her breasts.

Haley finally broke the kiss and Nathan dropped his hands. "Oh my god," Haley put her hands to her mouth. "I-I can't believe I did that," she whispered. She backed up leaning against the wall, "I don't know what came over me."

"Number seven: Nathan, give Haley a hickey," Theresa giggled, "Rachel!"

They obviously didn't hear what just happened inside the closet. Haley still had her hands over her mouth and Nathan was looking at her. Haley was shaking slightly. Not because it was cold but because realization stroke her.

"Nathan," she whispered removing her hands and placing them in her lap. "I didn't mean to do that. I-I, that was just, I was, it was an impulse and-and I didn't really-" Haley trailed off. She looked into his eyes and then at the floor.

Nathan went to sit by Haley against the wall. He put his hand on her leg as he was about to say something.

"Don't," Haley said moving his hand from her leg.

"Number 8: A few minutes of getting funky." Haley looked at Nathan and then looked the other way. She couldn't even look at him, she was so embarrassed and could not believe she just did that. Something just came over her. She didn't even know what.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Theresa stop," Lucas said walking up to the door. "This is really getting out of hand." He was standing uncomfortably in the side imaging Nathan and Haley following the steps inside since the beginning. He knew that Nathan wouldn't stop and would go as far as he could, and Haley wouldn't stop him thinking that she should continue because it's a dare. He was unaware of what just happened inside.

Theresa stopped reading from the index cards everyone came up with and looked at Lucas. "It's time to stop, Brooke," Lucas said looking at his girlfriend.

Lucas took Haley's dress and Nathan's shirt and walked to the door. Theresa moved slightly.

Lucas then knocked on the door, "I'm opening the door and giving you guys your clothes." He opened the door a little, not even looking in, and threw the clothes inside.

"Way to ruin it, Luke," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley was glad to see her dress there. She got up and grabbed it.

"Nathan, I'm, I'm sorry I did that," she said. "Can you just pretend that never happened?"

He couldn't. He couldn't just forget, but he nodded.

"Can you-" Haley said lifting up the dress.

Nathan nodded once again as he grabbed his shirt and turned around. He put it on while Haley took off Brooke's shirt and put on the dress. She was now extremely uncomfortable dressing in front of Nathan. Why did she do what she did?

"Can you zip me up?" Haley asked. She really didn't want to ask him but she couldn't close it by herself.

Nathan got up and zipped up her dress really slowly. He knew she would get out of the closet as soon as she had her dress on.

When Nathan was done zipping up Haley's dress she turned around to face him. They looked into each other's eyes in silence and then Haley turned around and opened the door.

Everyone smiled looking at Haley coming out. Nathan came out a few seconds later "How was it?" Bevin asked with a smile.

"What number did you get to?" Theresa asked.

"You think you can give us a demonstration?" Rachel asked with a wicked smile.

"Hey guys! What happened in the closet stays in the closet," Brooke said jokingly. "Although I wouldn't mind juicy details later," She winked at Haley.

Haley smiled weakly and crossed her arms across her chest. She walked to Lucas.

"Oh no," Rachel said. "What did you do to her, Nathan?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"You think you can drive me home?" Haley asked Lucas when all the attention was on Nathan so no one would notice.

Lucas nodded,"You gonna tell Brooke you're leaving?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Lucas said. "Tell Brooke I'll be back later."

Haley nodded and walked towards Brooke. "I'm going to leave. Lucas is giving me a ride. He said he'll come back later."

"Tutorgirl! You can't leave!" Brooke said loud enough so everyone heard.

"Was Nathan that bad?" one of the cheerleaders joked.

Nathan looked at Haley. "I'll drive you."

Haley shoke her head not looking at his eyes, "Lucas is."

"Haley, please let me drive you."

Haley looked at Nathan and then turned around and left.

When she was outside, Haley saw Lucas' car and continued walking to it and was just a few steps from the car door when she heard a voice.

"Haley!" she turned around to see a running Nathan coming towards her.

"Nathan, don't," Haley said.

He stopped in front of her, "I'm really sorry. I'm just sorry for everything tonight."

Haley looked at Nathan's eyes. "Okay."

"So we're cool?" Nathan took her hand.

"No, we're not," she said letting go of his hand.

Nathan felt his heart fall.

Haley looked at him once more and than opened the car door and got in.

"Haley?" Lucas said.

"Drive," Haley said. "Just drive."

Lucas nodded and drove off. Nathan stood there watching the car disappear in the distance.

---------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of silence Lucas decided to speak, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Haley just looked ahead, "I just didn't want to be there anymore."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks," Haley said, "for telling them to stop."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Lucas said.

Lucas pulled up to Haley's house. She turned her head to look at it.

"Stay away from him, Haley," Lucas said.

Haley turned to Lucas, "He didn't really do anything."

"Well he's causing you to act like this. I mean I know he's my brother and all but I don't like what he's doing to you. He's a jerk."

"He's not a bad guy, Luke," Haley said finding herself defending Nathan.

"So why didn't you let him take you home?" Lucas questioned.

Haley looked at Lucas and then looked away.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head, "I want to be alone."

Lucas nodded understanding.

Haley opened the door and then looked back at Lucas. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Thanks," and with this she closed the door as Lucas drove off.

Haley looked at her house. After a few seconds she started walking to the door. She got the key from underneath the welcome matt and opened the door and put the key back.

"Hey Haley," her dad was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. "I didn't think you'd be home this early."

Haley looked at her dad with her arms crossed across her chest, "Hey."

Jimmy looks at Haley. She was not wearing a sweater because she left it in Nathan's car. "Is that what you wore?" he lowered his newspaper looking at Haley.

"Is mom sleeping?" Haley tried to quickly change the subject.

He nodded. He then saw her puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded. She choked up and her eyes got teary again. "I'm fine," she sniffed now feeling the tears filling her eyes for what felt like the one millionth time that night.

"Come here, Haley," Jimmy put the newspaper on the table. Haley looked at her dad and then walked over to him. She sat next to him and like old times placed her head on his lap as he stroked her hair.

"You going to tell me what happened or do I need to guess?" he said jokingly.

"Dad," Haley said wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry, whatever it is it's not worth your tears. Since when does my Haley cry?" 'You have no idea!' Haley thought about all the times in the past week she had cried. "Tell me what happened."

Haley was silent, "Nathan invited another girl to the party without telling me. Then he kissed her. It was a dare but he didn't even have to think and that kiss they shared was like our kisses. He looked at her the same way he looks at me." Haley said slowly. It felt good to take that off her chest.

"I'm sure it's not what you think it is," Jimmy said. "He doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"Ha! Yeah right, Nathan Scott. You don't go to my high school, you don't know how everyone is. Nathan is the big man on campus, he is exactly that kind of guy. He just got me under his spell and made me believe he changed. I'm probably the one millionth girl that fell for it."

"Maybe I didn't see Nathan in your school but I saw him at the dinner table and how he looked at you. And also you two outside," he paused, "kissing."

"You spied on us?" Haley asked shocked.

"That didn't look like the kind of guy who was just using you," Jimmy went back to the subject trying to avoid the spying part.

"Well maybe that was all an act too," Haley said convincing herself.

Jimmy laughed, "Stubborn as always."

Haley laid there in silence as Jimmy continued to stroke her hair. She felt a little better knowing that she did not drive her parents away from her. She hadn't thought about it much but when she did she thought about all the time she spent with Nathan that she used to spend just drinking hot coco and making puzzles with her mom and dad. Lucas would join in must days too. Lucas, how much she missed just hanging out with him.

"Haley, we really need to talk about that dress," Jimmy said. Haley let out a laugh. "I'm serious."

"Well what do you have to say about it, dad?" Haley smiled to herself.

"You are not to where a dress like that again," he said.

"So when can I decide what I can wear?" Haley played along.

"You mean things like that dress?" Haley nodded. "72."

"Dad!" Haley half giggled.

"What? When you're 72 I doubt I'd still be alive to see you wear it."

"Why put a restriction at all?"

"Because all of your sisters started dressing like that your age and look how they turned out."

"Dad!" Haley laughed, "That's a horrible thing to say."

"What is? That I don't want my baby girl to grow-up?" Jimmy now became serious. He didn't let Haley know this but he was completely terrified of Haley growing up and leaving him. She was his last little girl.

"We all have to grow up sometime," Haley said becoming serious. But she didn't even feel like she was talking to her dad anymore, she felt like she was just coming to a realization of some sort.

"I just don't want it to be soon," he said starting to stroke her hair again.

Haley smiled weakly, "Neither do I, dad, neither do I."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Haley went into her room. She took her necklace off and looked at it. It was a gift Nathan gave her.

"Haley," she jumped terrified and looked behind her where Nathan stood.

"Nathan? How did you-" she looked at the open window.

"We need to talk," he said and walked to the door closing it completely and locking it.

Haley just stood there speechless. What was he thinking?! She was really not in the mood to speak to him. She just wanted to get under the warm covers and cruse to fantasy land where she'd meet her prince, without the complications of high school.

Nathan walked towards Haley and took her hand in his, "A week ago I couldn't stand you. But now, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Nathan," Haley started but Nathan put his finger to her lips.

"Please Haley, let me finish." She looked at him, he didn't deserve a chance to explain but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sarah, but I just met her that same day we were buying the dresses. There is nothing between us. Maybe tonight somehow you thought I was interested in her, but I'm not. I was making sure she fit in. I mean you know how hard it is to be with a group of friends who aren't yours. It's like being put in a brand new planet. And I'm sorry again for being a jerk to you after you were dancing with that guy. You don't deserve any of that. I will change, for you." Nathan looked at her, he noticed how she hadn't let go of his hand. She was just so beautiful. Not the same as the other girls at school, they were hot. But she had this beauty.

"Haley!" Haley looked towards the door that was shaking. "Who are you talking to?"

"Umm," she could easily say it was Nathan and get him in trouble with her parents somehow. "Brooke, I put the phone on speaker."

"Okay," her dad said, "but don't lock the door. What did your mother say about doing that?"

"Not to," Haley sighed.

"Right, well I'm going to bed," she heard foot steps.

She looked at Nathan, "You should go."

"Haley," Nathan wanted to explain but he was cut by Haley.

"No Nathan," she let go of his hand and stepped back. "You can't just sneak into my room and say that after everything that happened. After everything I've been through since we got together. Do you know how many nights I sat in bed crying? I was going to starve myself for you. And tonight, you acting the way you did. Not stopping them from choosing those dares for us after what had happened. You knew how I felt! But you went at it anyway. And I'm really sorry for continuing, I know, that parts on me. I shouldn't have done that in the closet and that I'm not blaming on you, I want you to know that I'm not. But I just can't take this anymore." Haley's hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, "It's all too much for me. Maybe I'm just not fit to be Nathan Scott's girlfriend. I'm done, just done."

He hated to see her like this; he hated to hear what she had just said. Had she cried more times than she had smiled in the past week when they were together? 'If you love her Nate, don't let her go through this pain anymore. Don't hold on to something that is only making her miserable.'

Nathan saw those tears rolling down her cheeks. One by one they kept going at it. He had seen her doing this way too many times. He would rather see her happy from a distance than miserable near him. That's when he knew that he had to leave.

He nodded and walked to the window. "Are we-" Nathan started.

"Yeah," Haley said. "This is it."

Nathan nodded and looked to the window. He then slid out of the room. He held on to the window with his two hands. He looked at Haley for the last time. She had turned her back to him and was wiping her tears.

He slowly watched his footing as he went down the side of her house. He let go when he was close enough to the ground. He got up and turned towards her window, but he couldn't see her from where he was standing. But he was still looking at it. After a minute, he understood that what he was doing was useless so he sighed and walked away. Leaving her house behind as Haley did to their relationship. He felt light-headed and unhappy.

How was this going to work? Just seeing her in the halls without offering her a smile, seeing her across campus and running to her to kiss her and having her out of his life. He was mad at himself for all the pain he had caused her; all the pain and heartache. How could he do this to someone he loved? He continued walking pondering all of this. Life would defiantly not be the same without her. Now that he knew what love was he would feel so empty without it. How could he be so careless? How come he didn't see how out of hand it was all getting? Has he really once stopped to think about her in this week?

"AHHHH!" he kicked a trashcan in front of a house. The can flipped over and was now bent. Luckily the trashcan was closed pretty tightly so nothing came out. Nathan continued to walk not even thinking about picking the trashcan. All he wanted to do was punish himself for what he had done to her.

'Jerk! Asshole. Just think about her, for once. She went through so much. What about you? What have you done for her? What did you sacrifice? A stupid basketball game?'

Nathan stopped walking. He found himself on the river court. 'Haley's hurting and you want to play basketball?!'

"Nathan?" Nathan heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm," Nathan said as Lucas walked closer to him, "I don't really know. You?"

"I always come here. To play basketball or to think."

"To think about what?" Nathan questioned.

"Well today, just to think of a certain someone I care about. Someone that was badly hurt." They were silent. "How could you do that to her, Nate?"

Nathan looked at his older brother speechless, "Do what?"

Lucas shook his head, "Do what? Do what?! Taking advantage of her just like you did so many times before with so many other girls! You made her believe you've changed."

"Lucas-" just as Nathan started to talk Lucas swung a punch to Nathan's face. "What the hell man?!"

"Stay away from her, do you hear me?"

"None of this is your business," after his quick recovery Nathan now swung his fist to Lucas' jaw.

Lucas put his hand to his jaw, "I make it my business when you hurt someone I care about." Lucas punched Nathan knocking his down to the ground and kicked him.

Nathan clutched his stomach. Surprisingly he did not fight back. "Stop!" Nathan yelled as loud as he could.

Lucas glared down at Nathan. "None of this matters. Haley broke up with me tonight." Nathan sat up slowly.

"She what?" Lucas asked surprised. "When? In the closet?"

Nathan shook his head. "I went to her house. I snuck up to her room."

Lucas was astounded. He sat down next to his brother. "Is-" he breathed in, "Is she okay?"

Nathan shrugged shaking with pain from Lucas' beating. "Was she ever okay when we were together? I'm starting to think that she was never happy with me."

Lucas looked at his brother and he saw the pain in his eyes. The pain wasn't from his beating but it was emotional pain. "I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan nodded just looking ahead. "Why was I so selfish?"

"You didn't know," Lucas said finding himself defending the guy that hurt his best friend.

"I should've paid more attention to her," Nathan said. "I should've stopped thinking about myself. She deserves better."

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Haley and how she was probably crying now in need of comfort, "I'm going to go see her."

"Don't," Nathan said just when Lucas was getting up. "She'd want to be alone."

They sat there feeling hopeless. Both knowing that the girl they loved was now in pain and there was nothing they could do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Come on Nathan," Peyton said, "we don't want to be late for our next class."

"Okay, okay," Nathan said. "Why exactly does it matter this time if we're on time?"

"Because if we're late we are going to lose credit for the course. Come on Nathan! I really don't want to repeat Math."

Nathan sighed pulling on his back-pack. It was the Monday after Haley broke up with him and he was a mess. But he didn't let it show.

Nathan and Peyton started walking to their class as all the other students walked passed them or in every direction to their classes. Nathan eyed the people and saw Haley across the quad. She was standing with Mouth right outside her class.

Nathan kept walking not taking his eye off her. Haley turned around and saw him looking at her. Mouth probably told her he was looking.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds. Not smiling and not frowning; just looking. Then she turned around to face Mouth.

Nathan bumped into someone in front of him because he wasn't looking where he was going. He looked at the person he had bumped into.

"Sorry," Sarah said looking at Nathan and then went around him and continued walking.

Nathan caught up to Peyton. Sorry? She seemed like that was meant for more than one thing. For bumping to him was one, although it wasn't her fault and she thinks it's her fault what happened with Haley. Both of these were not her fault. It was Nathan's.

"Will you go a little quicker?" Peyton asked walking pretty fast.

Nathan looked one last time at where Haley was. But she had gone into her class. He sighed and walked to his class.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Owens, I was out Thursday and Friday last week. I was sick," Haley told her teacher that was sitting behind his desk. She felt so wrong to lie to her teachers about skipping.

"I hope you're feeling better, Haley," Haley turned her head to see Rachel who was now standing next to her. She hated the fact the Rachel was in her class. "I was actually going to ask you a question, Mr. Owens, about the speech."

"All questions in class, Ms. Gattina," the teacher said. "We're going to go over it in class today."

Rachel smiled and started to walk to her seat, "Nice tan Haley, I didn't know you can get those when you're at home in bed with a fever."

Haley looked down at the teacher's desk and then at her teacher. She could not believe Rachel said that to her teacher on purpose.

Mr. Owens eyed Haley. "On Thursday there was a substitute so they just watched a video. Friday we went over homework and I handed out a paper on an upcoming project." The teacher looked in his drawer and took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Haley.

Haley nodded. "So I don't need to make-up anything?"

"Correct," Mr. Owens smiled. "I did change the seating." The teacher took out a seating chart. "You sit," he looked for Haley's name, "third seat in the fourth row."

"Okay," Haley said as the bell rang and the last of her peers walked in through the door.

"If you have any questions feel free to come after school," Haley nodded and turned around locating her seat. She walked to it.

"Sit down class," Mr. Owens said.

Haley was getting out her notebook and a pen.

Haley looked around her at the people who were surrounding her. She looked to her left. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Great seating change, huh?" Rachel smiled wickedly.

'Just ignore her, Haley,' she told herself as she turned to the front of the classroom waiting for Mr. Owens to start teaching.

She liked her teacher. He was probably her favorite teacher. He was young and could relate to the students. But he also knew what he was teaching. Most of the girls probably liked him because he was good looking.

"So has anyone started looking over this speech rubric?" Mr. Owens asked as the class quieted down.

Two people raised their hands. Haley knew that if she wouldn't skip and knew about this speech she would have read the rubric. Probably already finished the speech.

Mr. Owens laughed. "Well this is a big part of your grade. Basically each one of you will write a speech about whatever you want. It has to be something from personal experiences or something from the heart."

Public Speaking and Literature was a hard class but yet many people took it. It was an elective class. But people hated to be vulnerable and do things like these speeches. Letting people in wasn't easy for high school students; for anyone really.

"Yes, Miss Valinteen," the teacher called.

"So about anything? Even like make-up?" the class laughed.

"It's supposed to mean something," Mr. Owens smiled. "It's supposed to mean something to you and you need to try and make it mean something to others."

"Make-up is a universal thing!" the girl smiled.

"It's supposed to be a concept or an idea," he said, "Friendship, life or love."

"We have to choose between those?" someone called out.

"No, these are only ideas."

"And all we need to do is write the speech?"

"Everyone taking this class, no matter what teacher, is to write a speech. Then we read it and we pick three student speeches. We will have a school assembly where the three students will read the speeches."

"So it's one student per teacher?" someone asked. There were only three teachers that were teaching this class.

"No, they might all be my students or none my students."

"What if we don't want to read it in front of the school?" Rachel asked.

"You don't have a choice," Mr. Owens laughed.

"So this assembly is just the three students reading their speeches?"

Mr. Owens shook his head, "There will be a selective group of art students that will be presenting their artwork, there will be solos from orchestra, band and chorus and the debate class picked four people who will be doing two debates."

"And why are we only hearing about it just now?" someone asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Owens said.

"What if we really don't want to be the one speaking? Can we just not write as good?"

"You can do that," Mr. Owens said, "but then I can give you a lower grade that will reflect the amount of work you put into it. I want you guys to work as hard as you can on this."

"What if you faint?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"You're not going to faint," Mr. Owens said with a smile. "Any more questions?"

Haley raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss James."

"Can we have several concepts?"

"As long as you submit only one speech than yes," Mr. Owen said. "Anymore questions?"

"Can we work in partners?"

Mr. Owens laughed, "You may not. But if you don't have any more questions then I can get you started on the next assignment." He went to his desk and picked up a stack of paper and handed them to the people in the front rows who handed them back until everyone got one. "Read this passage and answer the questions on the back. You will work in partners." Everyone started to signal their friends that they will work together. "I will choose." The class stopped what they were doing. "Sydney and Tyler, Christina and Mark, Tom and Aaron…" Mr. Owens continued to read names.

Haley was waiting for him to get to her but she noticed a pattern in the partners and she could probably guess who she will be with. "Haley and Rachel, Bevin and Andrew…" he continued.

When he finished calling everyone else in the class he spoke again, "Okay, so get to it."

All the desks started to squeak as the students moved them closer to each other and everyone started speaking at once.

Haley and Rachel turned their desks towards each other. "Do you want to divide the questions or work on everything together?" Haley questioned.

Rachel looked at the paper, "I'll do the first one and you'll do the rest."

Haley was really not in the mood for Rachel's attitude, "Forget it." Haley turned her desk back and started reading.

"Forget what? Which ones are you doing?"

"All of them," Haley said not moving her eyes off her paper.

"Great, so I don't need to do anything," Rachel said.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm working alone."

"Listen, just 'cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean I need to do all the work alone. I don't need your attitude."

"My attitude?" Haley looked at Rachel surprised. "You were going to do the first question and that's it. You want to talk about attitude?"

"Go fuck Nathan! That's all you ever do anyway," Rachel said moving her desk back to her place.

Haley looked around. No one noticed what was going on between Rachel and her. She decided to ignore Rachel's comment and just work. She started reading where she left off and she started answering the questions. But a choking feeling came to her throat at the mention of Nathan's name. She tried her best to take him off her mind. She finished the questions and looked at the clock she couldn't wait for the class to end.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan couldn't concentrate in class. He tried to listen to the teacher but instead his thoughts moved to the girl he hurt.

"Nathan, number 2," the teacher said.

Nathan looked down at his worksheet that he left blank. He didn't even touch the problems.

"X equals the square root of 7," Peyton whispered from behind him.

"Umm," Nathan said, "square root of 7?"

"Correct, how did you figure that out?"

"Peyton told me," Nathan said carelessly.

The other students laughed as Peyton sat back. "Okay," the teacher pondered this for a second, "come up here and solve number 3 and 4 on the board."

"What?!" Nathan was really not in the mood for this.

"Peyton's not going to be helping you on the test you have tomorrow," the teacher said.

"We have a test tomorrow?" Nathan questioned.

"I've been talking about it all today and I told you Friday."

"Well I wasn't here Friday," Nathan shot back. "School policy, if we're absent for a few days and we miss new material we can take the test in a later date." In the beginning of each year Nathan would read all the school policies to see what he could use to his advantages.

"All this is true," the teacher said, "but we haven't gone over anything new on Thursday or Friday. It was review."

'I'm screwed,' Nathan thought.

"Come up here and solve 3 and 4."

Nathan dropped his pencil, walked to the front of the class and toke the marker out of the teacher's hand. The class was silent watching Nathan's every move.

He looked at the board. But he didn't see the equations, that was all a blur. Instead he saw Haley's tear stained face.

He closed his eyes to make her face disappear. He saw the equations and started to solve them. But Haley's face was still in his head.

He surprised the teacher and even himself when he was able to solve the equations. He put the marker in place and walked to his seat.

All eyes were on him but he didn't care. He started organizing his binder and then a picture sled out of the binder. He picked it up and saw the picture was of him and Haley. They were looking at each other smiling. Brooke took it at lunch sometime.

Nathan just stared at the picture. He couldn't stop looking at her.

The teacher continued with the lesson.

"Did something happen, Nathan?" Peyton whispered when she saw the picture.

"We broke up," Nathan said not taking his eyes off the picture.

She was silent, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," the bell rang and everyone gathered all their things to go out of the class. Nathan took everything and just walked out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Stretch girls!" Brooke yelled right as cheer practice was about to start.

"Anything worth sharing?" Bevin asked Theresa about her day.

Theresa nodded she looked at Nathan, "They broke up."

"Who? Nathan and Haley? No!" Bevin gasped.

"They did," Theresa said. "I heard him talk to Peyton today in math."

"Wow," Bevin looked at Nathan. "I didn't hear Haley say anything today in Public Speaking."

"I'm surprised it's not all over school," Theresa said.

"What is?" Brooke asked sitting down next to them and stretching.

"Nathan and Haley," Bevin said.

"What about them? What happened in the party? That was nothing," Brooke giggled thinking of the dares.

"Not that," Theresa said.

"Than what?" Brooke asked confused.

"Them breaking up," Theresa said.

"What?!" Brooke's jaw dropped as she stopped stretching.

"Yeah, Theresa heard Nathan talk about it with Peyton today in math," Bevin explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Brooke felt betrayed. "I thought Haley and I were friends and Peyton, she's supposed to tell me everything."

"Maybe they don't want it to be all over school," Bevin offered.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke called and signaled her to come over to them completely ignoring Bevin's comment.

"What?" Peyton asked with a smile and she plumped down next to her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me Nathan and Haley broke up?"

Peyton fell silent and looked at Nathan. "I don't know. I figured they didn't want it advertised. You know Haley, she's like that about these kinds of things. Nathan really seemed down and upset about it too."

Brooke turned around to look at Nathan. She got up, "Peyton, you're in charge of practice today."

"What?" Peyton looked at her surprised.

But Brooke didn't stay to explain. She took her things and ran out of the gym towards her car.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley sat at her desk finishing up her homework so she could work on the speech.

"Haley," Haley looked at the doorway and saw Brooke.

"Hey! How did you come in?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Your mom opened the door," Brooke said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she said as Brooke walked in and sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Nathan broke up?" Brooke decided to get straight to the point.

"Oh," Haley looked down at the floor and then at Brooke. "I didn't want to deal with it."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked worried for her friend.

Haley nodded in silence. "What happened?" Brooke questioned.

Haley got up and sat next to Brooke on her bed. "He umm-" she started. "After your party he snuck into my room and umm apologized. I told him that I couldn't do it anymore and," Haley felt a tear forming in her eye. She was going to break-down again. "I couldn't deal with everything that came with being his girlfriend. The gossip and the pressure and" Haley stopped feeling that choking in her throat.

"Don't cry," Brooke said hugging Haley. "You don't deserve to, people should really just leave you guys alone. I'm sorry about the party, I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have started those dares."

"It's okay," Haley said wiping away her tears, "you didn't know."

"Well I should've concentrated on the people at the party and my friends rather than trying to make it another good party."

"Brooke, it's really not your fault," Haley said looking at Brooke. "I don't think that Nathan and I were ever meant to be. It was all just pain and hardship with us."

"Maybe so," Brooke said, "or maybe you didn't want to feel vulnerable and everything was just out of your control." Haley looked at Brooke. "Listen, I hate seeing you crying but I know how happy he made you and how he was with you."

"I was crying more times than I was happy, Brooke," Haley said.

"You thought it would be easy? Come on, you were Nathan Scott's girl; everyone wanted to make his business their business. Think about how hard it is for him." Brooke looked Haley in the eye, "Maybe you did cry more times than laugh, but when you did laugh you were larger than life. When it was just you two it seemed perfect."

"How do you know?" Haley questioned.

"I saw it in your eyes." Haley looked at Brooke and than looked away. Why did it have to be so complicated? Either you loved someone or you didn't. Either you wanted to be with him or you didn't. But it was different with Haley. Did she love Nathan? Yes, more than anything. Did she want to be with him? Yes. Then why was she hiding out? Because it was too much.

"It wasn't," Haley said. "When we were together I wasn't myself. I became someone different; Someone I didn't like."

"Haley-" Brooke started but not before Haley stopped her.

"Brooke, I really don't need you to convince me that I did the wrong thing by breaking up with him. I really can't do this anymore! You don't know what I've been through, you were too preoccupied with thinking about the next game or your next party. You didn't once stop to see everything as it really was. Me being pressured every second by Nathan; having gossip going around about me. Maybe you don't care, but I don't want my life to be other people's business. I really don't want to be like you."

"Like me?" Brooke's jaw dropped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that not all of us go into a relationship just for sex," she spat out surprising even herself.

Brooke looked at Haley unbelievingly and then got up, "I understand that you are all depressed right now or whatever but you don't have to act like this. I just wanted to help."

"Well you're not," Haley said coldly.

"Bitch," Brooke said. "Maybe you are feeling down now, but that doesn't give you the right to bitch around at other people. You know what I wish? I wish you'll stay like this, and I wish that Nathan will see you for what you really are: pathetic." She looked at Haley one last time and then, still in disbelief, she slammed the door as she left.

Haley stared at the door. She then heard the door from downstairs closing and Brooke's car driving off.

Haley turned her head and looked at the mirror. She saw her reflection. Who was she? Obviously not someone she liked.

She turned her head so she wouldn't see herself. She didn't want to see another second of the monster she'd become. How could she do that to Brooke when she was only trying to help?

Now the tears really came; those huge tears that when you see in movies seem fake. She just broke down right then and there with no one with her. She was all alone, and she knew it was her fault.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"So apparently we're going to have this huge assembly on Friday, great! Shorter classes and a complete waste of time," Brooke told her best friend.

"Yeah," Peyton said half listening.

"So I say we just skip the assembly, I mean why would we want to sit there and like I don't know what the hell we'll do there."

Peyton nodded and looked around.

"Peyton?" Brooke looked at her finally realizing she wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Brooke?" Peyton turned her head to face Brooke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Peyton said.

"Well what's on your mind?"

"Truthfully? Nathan."

Brooke laughed, "You skank, so now that he's available you're going for him again. Nice one."

"What are you talking about Brooke? I'm not going for him. He was really broken up about this whole break-up."

Brooke smiled, "Just give it time, he'll realize that he should've never let you go."

"Brooke! I have no idea what's going on with you but I'm not going for Nathan. We're just friends and we never worked as a couple and I don't like him that way. All I was saying is that it's so sad to see Nathan so miserable, Haley too."

"Yeah," Brooke said. "He was always too good for her."

Peyton stared at Brooke. "Did anything happen between you and Haley?"

"She's a bitch, there's nothing more to say about the subject."

"Haley's not a bitch, she's probably the least bitchy person we know," Peyton said. "What happened?"

Brooke sighed, "I went to her yesterday to make sure she feels okay and she gives me this attitude telling me that she doesn't want to be like me having a relationship based on sex."

"She did not!" Peyton said unbelievingly.

"You don't believe me?" Brooke said her eyes widening.

"I-" Peyton paused, "Of course you're my best friend, I believe you, but that just doesn't seem like Haley. What's going on with her?"

"Whatever, I don't care," Brooke said. "So are we going to skip that thing on Friday?"

"What thing on Friday?"

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bev! What's up?" Rachel asked her friend.

Bevin looked up, "I never get it! Is that like a trick question?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

The two walked to a near table. "So fill me in on the recent gossip."

"Oh! That I can do!" Bevin said happily. "Carol and Josh got together, Greg's at the hospital, alcohol poisoning, Alex is flunking out, and Nathan and Haley are broken up."

"The usual," Rachel said. "Wait! Nathan and Haley are what?"

"Broken up," Bevin replied.

"What? When?"

"Theresa told me yesterday."

"I have to go," Rachel said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just," Rachel started, "somewhere."

Rachel rushed around the school. Lunch was going to end very soon and she didn't have that much time.

But she found him where she thought he'd be. "Hey," she sat down at the bleachers.

Nathan just made another basket. "What are you doing here Rachel?"

She breathed in, "I heard about you and Haley. I'm sorry, Nathan."

Nathan paused, "Are you? Because since Haley and I got together all you've been doing was trying to make her miserable. It's your fault we broke up."

Rachel was astounded and there was complete silence, "It's not," she finally said, "You're just saying that because you don't want to accept the fact that it's your fault. Because at the end of the day you were the one that made her miserable."

"You were the one who started those rumors that made her miserable!"

Rachel let out a laugh, "You think that was me?! You think I'm that obsessed with you? God Nathan, I have a life. I'm not going to waste my time trying to break up a couple."

"But that was exactly what you were doing," Nathan said angrily.

"Talking to Haley maybe, but the rumors weren't my doing."

"You talked to Haley?" Nathan asked amazed. "What did you say?"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Rachel got up and started walking away.

"Saved by the bell again, Rachel Gattina," Nathan said angrily.

Rachel looked back at Nathan, "You can think whatever you want Nathan, but it doesn't matter what happened. You're the one that hurt someone that you apparently cared about and you're the one that's spending your lunch alone in an empty gym. Basketball isn't going to help you forget about her. And I just don't care. I have no idea what I ever saw in you." With this she turned around and left.

---------------------------------------------------

"Do I have to ask you everyday to sit down when the bell rings?" Mr. Owens laughed.

Everyone hurried to their seats. "You'll be working with the same partners you worked with yesterday, but I just want you to talk about some words and concepts I'll say. So move your desks closer."

Haley looked at Rachel while everyone else moved their desks closer. Rachel moved her desk to Haley's when she saw Haley was making no effort to move.

"Okay, I'll start with something very easy. What do you guys think of swimming?" Everyone stared at Mr. Owens, "I told you guys that I'm going to start easy."

The class started talking. "Nothing," Rachel said. "There's nothing I can say about swimming."

"Yeah," Haley said not looking at Rachel and just poking her pencil at her notebook.

"Okay guys! What do you guys think of basketball?"

Haley's mind immediately went to Nathan. "Our Ravens team is good," Rachel said.

"Why are you being like this?" Haley said. "Suddenly acting like we're kind of friends?"

"I can't talk to you about the assignment?" Rachel asked. Haley looked away. "Look, I'm really sorry. I heard about you and Nathan."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me," Haley looked at her. "It was my choice."

"It was what?" Rachel asked, "You broke up with him? Why?"

Haley looked at Rachel, "That's none of your business. You're not my friend."

"Okay! I'm just wondering. You don't have to tell me anything."

"Next concept, I'll give you more time to talk about this one. Love," Mr. Owens said.

"So what do you think of love Haley?" Rachel asked.

Haley looked at Rachel, "you first."

"Okay," Rachel said, "it doesn't exist."

Haley's eyes widened, "Yes it does."

"No it doesn't, it's all too fairytale-like. There's nothing that's real about it."

"Sure there's pain but it's real."

"So you can say that from experience?" Rachel questioned.

"I-" Haley started thinking about Nathan. "Yeah, from experience; it exists."

"So tell me Haley James," Rachel said. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"About love?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, about love," she replied.

"There's not a lot to say, you just feel," Haley thinks, "larger than life." Haley alluded to what Brooke told her a day prior.

"Then why did you give it up?" Rachel inquired.

Haley looked at Rachel. Why was she even telling her all this?

"I'm sorry," Rachel said backing off.

Haley looked at Mr. Owens in hopes that he was going to give them another word but he didn't seem like he was going to change it anytime soon.

"You know," Rachel said getting Haley's attention, "I'd give anything to have what you had."

"Nathan," Haley said knowingly.

"No," Rachel said, "love. I mean if that's what you feel and it's all like they describe it in movies how you are the only two people in the world then it seems like something I'd never give up. I'd just keep fighting for it. I mean all I have is sexual attraction."

Haley smiled at the comment but then remembered all the times she felt pressured from Nathan to have sex. Maybe it was all just sexual attraction for him? Maybe he never felt what she was feeling. And once he saw he wasn't getting it from her he moved on to Sarah.

"Well," Haley said, "he's not fighting for me."

Rachel looked at Haley surprised at this sudden honesty. "Are you fighting for him? Or is that only his job?"

"I-" Haley started.

Rachel cut her off, "You're pushing back. Did you break up with him to see if he'll fight for you?"

"No," Haley replied. "That's not it at all."

"Okay, next concept: happiness," Mr. Owens said.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked. Both Haley and Rachel completely ignoring what Mr. Owens just said.

"It's you," Haley said, "It's Sarah, it's the two thousand other kids in this school. It's the rumors and it's him not making it any easier. It's the tears I've cried and it's the low confidence I've felt. It's the pain in my heart."

Both the girls were in awe. Haley had just confided in the one person she really ever hated and Rachel was not prepared for that.

It was her fault, she realized. And just because she wanted to be with Nathan, she made it hard for the one person that he loved to be with him. And her reasons for being with Nathan were beyond selfish. "I'm really sorry," Rachel choked out. "I didn't know."

They sat in silence tears filling their eyes and rolling down their cheeks.

"Next concept," Mr. Owens said, "pain."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Nathan walked in the hallways looking into classes for someone to hang out with until his practice started.

_Flashback_

_Haley opened the car door, got in and closed it. She leaned over to Nathan for a kiss._

_"Where do you want to go?" Nathan asked. _

_"Anywhere but here," Haley said simply. _

_Nathan nodded and drove off._

_"How was tutoring?" Nathan asked. _

_"Same as always," Haley answered, "I thought you had basketball today." _

_Nathan shook his head, "No, Whitey said that we have today off since we need a break. Personally I think that is a bad idea. But that's just me."_

_End of Flashback_

He'd give anything to not have practice so he could spend time with her again.

Nathan continued walking and looked into the library. He smiled and walked to a table next to the girl he saw. She was the only one there.

"Hey," Nathan said sitting down.

"You scared me!" the girl said placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry," he replied. "So how've you been, Sarah?"

"Okay," she looked at him and then at the assignment she was working on.

"What'cha working on?" he questioned taking the worksheet away from her.

"English," she took it back from him and smiled. "And what are you doing?"

"Talking to you, I thought," Nathan smiled.

"Why? All your other friends can't talk to you?"

"They all went home," he said. "I don't want to waste my time going there and then back."

"And your girlfriend?" Sarah asked looking at her worksheet writing something down.

Nathan looked at Sarah, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" she looked up.

"We broke up," Nathan said.

Sarah gasped, "I'm so sorry Nathan!"

"Don't be," Nathan said, "it has nothing to do with you."

"You two were good together," Sarah said. "It was cute all those things you said at the party. I wish a guy would know that much about me."

Nathan looked at Sarah and then at the worksheet, "You need any help with that?"

Sarah looked down at the worksheet, "You're in AP English?"

"No," Nathan chuckled. "Damn you smart girls."

"Girls?" she questioned smiling. "What I'm suddenly more than one?"

"Haley was-" Nathan started but then stopped. "So I guess I can't help you."

"It's okay, I don't need help anyway," she smiled. "So when does your practice start?"

Nathan looked at the clock on the wall, "An hour."

Sarah nodded, "I don't mind putting this off if you just want to talk." She put the worksheet away. "So, what's up?"

Nathan smiled, "Nothing really."

"Great conversation starter, Nathan," Sarah giggled.

"How about this," Nathan leaned towards Sarah for a kiss.

"Nathan," she backed away, "what are you doing?"

"Kissing you I thought," he laughed. "Or at least trying to."

"I don't want to be your rebound. You're not over Haley. You still love her and I see that. Don't be a jerk and go around kissing other girls you don't care about just to try to get her out of your mind because at the end of the day it's all a lie." She looked at Nathan who backed away.

"Well what do I do, huh?! Just wait for her?! She made it clear she doesn't want to be with me."

"FIGHT FOR HER! Show her there is no other girl you'd rather be with. That you'd rather be alone than with somebody else," Sarah said.

"What if I don't?" Nathan shot back. "What if I don't want to wait for her? What if I'd rather be with someone else?" Nathan put his hand on Sarah's cheek.

Sarah lowered his hand with hers, "If you don't, you don't really love her." Sarah got up and took her bag.

"Where are you going?" Nathan questioned.

Sarah looked at him one last time, "Home."

---------------------------------------------------

Haley continued brushing her hair in front of the mirror; she was getting ready for school.

_Flashback_

"I love you Nathan Scott," Haley said opening her eyes, "and it scares me."

Nathan looked surprised at this sudden honesty. He slowly let go of her hand, "Why does it scare you?"

"Because," Haley started searching for the right words, "I don't know what you expect of me," Haley said, "of us" she added after a moment of silence.

"I don't expect anything from you! I just want you to be able to trust me," Nathan said.

"Your reputation makes that a little hard," Haley said. This was one of the most honest conversations she had with anyone through her entire life. "And sometimes I really don't feel like you really don't expect anything of me."

Nathan sighed, "But I don't Haley! When I'm with you I feel things I never felt before. I think that you are my first honest relationship. You are the only person I really ever needed."

_End of Flashback_

The only person he ever really needed. She looked at the mirror and then down at the jewelry she had in front of her.

She then put on a necklace, one that Nathan gave her. 'It doesn't have to mean anything, it's just a necklace,' she thought.

The bell rang. Haley walked to her class while looking down at her book-bag trying to find a certain worksheet for her next class.

She bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they both said. She looked up as he looked down at her. He was talking to his friend and couldn't see her either.

"Oh," Nathan said when he saw her. "Sorry Haley."

"Its fine," Haley said, "it was my fault."

Nathan noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her. "I-" he started.

"I have to get to class," Haley said half smiling.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "me too."

Haley started walking away.

'Say something, idiot!' Nathan said. 'FIGHT FOR HER!' Sarah's voice rang in his ears.

"Haley," Nathan said making her turn around.

"Yeah?"

Nathan looked at her and couldn't say anything, "I guess I'll see you around?"

Haley nodded, "I guess so."

Nathan nodded as Haley turned around to go to her class.

"So who wants to explain what structure and points that we've learned were used in the 'I have a dream' speech?" Mr. Owens asked after the class saw a video of the speech.

"Nice necklace," Rachel whispered to Haley.

"Thanks," she said.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Nathan," Haley finally looked at Rachel.

"Oh," she replied. "It's really pretty."

"Rachel," Haley spoke quietly, "we're not friends."

"I know that," Rachel said. "So I can't say that you have a nice necklace?"

"No," Haley said. "Because that's being nice to me."

"Strangers can be nice to each other," Rachel looked at Haley.

"Well we're not strangers," Haley made sure Mr. Owens didn't notice them. "I can't stand you and I don't need compliments from you."

"I'm not complimenting you," Rachel sat back. "Nathan's got taste," she then looked at Haley once more, "you on the other hand don't."

Haley looked at Rachel, "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"There's nothing right with it either," she smiled wickedly.

Haley was wearing a white tank with a sweater and jeans. Over the years she learned that you can't go wrong with that combo. Rachel was just trying to annoy her.

"We've got five minutes until the end of the class," Mr. Owens said looking at the clock. "So I might as well tell you that I read the speeches and the teachers decided which three students will give the speeches in the assembly. The students are: John Raider, Lucas Scott, and from this class, our very own, Haley James."

Haley's eyes widened as everyone looked at her and clapped.

"Very nice job on the speech Haley," Mr. Owens smiled. "The assembly is during third period. Haley, be there at the beginning of second."

The bell rang and everyone packed up.

"Good job Haley," a couple of people said.

As the class cleared up Haley went up to Mr. Owens.

He smiled, "Yes Haley?"

"I can't do it," she said, a frightened expression on her face.

"Yes you can," he said, "it's normal to feel a little nervous."

"No," she replied, "you don't get it. I really can't. Is it the speech I handed in that I need to read?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"No," Haley said. She never thought she'd have the chance of actually winning this thing.

"What's the problem Haley?"

"I can't go in front of the whole student body and read that," she said.

"You're a good student, you'll do fine."

"There's a difference between writing speeches and actually delivering them," she said, "to 2000 students," she added. "And not that speech! It's too-"

"Amazing, Haley that speech was one of the best I've seen in years. Don't let it go to waste."

"Mr. Owens, it's personal! I can't give the speech tomorrow."

"You can, and you will," Mr. Owens smiled. "Have some confidence in yourself."

"I-" Haley started.

"Do you want me to write you a pass to your next class?" he looked at the clock, "It looks like you're going to be late."

Haley sighed, "Yes please." This was a battle she will never win.

Mr. Owens took a piece of paper and wrote Haley's name and the time, "What class are you going to?"

Haley told him and he wrote it down. She thanked him for the pass and started for the door.

"Haley," Haley turned around. "You'll do great, I know you will. Make sure to be there second period, your teacher will be informed."

Haley nodded, "thanks."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The bell rang. Haley looked at the clock and didn't want to move. She was sitting there all period long wishing that maybe, just maybe, first period would never end.

She got up and took her bag.

"Good luck in the assembly today," her teacher smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. She walked out the door and started walking to the auditorium, where the assembly would take place.

She really didn't want to do this and she barely got any sleep but she knew that there was no way out; and she slowly learned to accept it.

---------------------------------------------------

"Haley! Over here," Lucas called. She walked towards him and he gave her a hug as they walked behind the curtains.

"I can't do this Luke," she said putting her bag next to his as they sat down on the floor.

"Yes you can," Lucas said.

She was really glad that Lucas was with her having to deliver a speech too. "So you're not nervous at all?"

"Of course I am," Lucas laughed. "This is our entire school we're talking about," he lifted his hands slightly and Haley saw he was shaking a bit.

Haley laughed and lifted up her hands and she was shaking much more.

"Wow Hales," he joked, "you're getting old."

She smacked him and smiled, "Funny."

He smiled at her. He was glad to see her not crying or with a tear-stained face for once.

Haley leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine Haley," he said. "You'll do fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"May all the students come over here," Mr. Euler said.

Haley and Lucas got up and went to the seats where everyone who was presenting or performing went to.

When everyone was there Mr. Euler looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Well first off congratulations for getting to here…"

"Another long speech," Lucas whispered to Haley.

She smiled, "longer than ours?"

"That depends," he said. "What's yours about?"

"Make-up!" she joked.

"What?" Lucas chuckled.

"It's a universal thing!" she started laughing.

"You're not serious," Lucas smiled.

"Nah, this girl in my class said that," Haley giggled.

"So first are the debate teams, Christina vs. Greg will be the first round…"

"So what is yours about?" Haley questioned.

"You'll see," Lucas smiled.

"Luke!" she complained.

"Hales!" he joked.

"Ugh! You suck, you know that right?"

"What about you Haley?" Lucas asked. "What's your speech about?"

"Well," Haley said, "you'll just have to wait and see," she smirked.

"And the speeches are last," Mr. Euler said.

"Now shut up," Haley smacked Lucas with a smile.

Lucas gave Haley's hair a tug. As Haley turned to Lucas with her mouth open in surprise. "Hey!"

"Hales please," Lucas said, "I'm trying to listen."

Haley rolled her eyes. It was funny that they were acting like this, especially considering they weren't six anymore.

"So John Raider, you're first, followed by Lucas Scott, and Haley James you'll be closing the assembly."

"I'll be what?" Haley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Closing the ceremony," Mr. Euler said.

"But-" Haley mumbled but Mr. Euler already moved on.

"I want silence when you're not on. If you have the urge to talk, whisper because the mics pick up voices from behind the curtains."

Haley turned to Lucas, "Why am I closing the assembly? Why am I even here?"

Lucas laughed, "Your speech was the best."

"That's not possible," Haley said. "You're a much better writer than me."

"I don't know about that Hales," he said, "I mean you're the one that got here and is closing the assembly."

"I hate Mr. Owens!" Haley said angrily crossing her hands across her chest and sinking down in the chair.

Lucas laughed, she was funny was she was grumpy.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. In less than an hour she was going to be standing in front of the entire student body. She washed her face again and then walked back to the behind the stage area from the back door.

She walked straight to Lucas and gave him a hug. "What's this for?" he laughed. But she did not let go of him. "You okay?"

"I really don't want to do this Luke," she didn't even look at him.

"You'll be fine! I'm sure you're going to do great. Just think of this as another test: you've studied and you know it. Just don't read it to get it over with, deliver the speech like I know you can."

Lucas gave Haley a squeeze as she nodded. She backed away from him. "Thanks Luke. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here with me."

"I know," Lucas and Haley sat down. "You'd run home."

Haley laughed nervously, "You're probably right."

"Do you want to see something that really wouldn't make you feel any better?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Haley said with a smile.

Lucas got up and gave Haley a hand. Haley took it and followed Lucas. "Where are you going?" Haley asked when she saw he was going up metal stairs.

"Just don't ask anything and follow me," he said.

Haley did as she was told and followed Lucas. They walked up the stairs and then she saw the stage and the lights were closed and the whole school was there. She saw everything from an upper view.

"That's the control booth," Lucas pointed to a place where students were taking care of the lighting and the audio. But all Haley saw was the audience.

"Oh my god," she whispered placing her hand on her mouth. "I can't do this."

He laughed, "I knew you'd say that. But it would be better that you expect these many people before you go up there."

She hugged Lucas again and closed her eyes. The art students were presenting their artwork. Just the Orchestra and Chorus solos and then it would be their turn.

"I-I don't want to do it," she mumbled out.

"Haley," he took her by the arms and looked her in the eye. "You're great and you'll do amazing."

Haley nodded looking one more time at the audience. They clapped as Mr. Euler went onstage to introduce the chorus.

"Can we go back?" Haley asked breathing out.

Lucas nodded and they walked back.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" she questioned.

"No," Lucas laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked up and saw Haley and Lucas walking backstage from somewhere near the control booth. He looked at the program in his hand and opened it up. He then saw under the speech section 'Haley James'.

_Flashback_

_"Sarah!" Nathan called out as he saw her across the hall._

_She stopped walking. She didn't want to talk to him but she knew he'd catch up to her anyway. When he got to her she gave him a frosty "What?"_

_"I just wanted to say," Nathan said breathing deeply, "that you're right."_

_"I'm what?" she could not believe that Nathan Scott, the Nathan Scott, was admitting he was wrong and she was right._

_"Look, I still do love Haley. I'm just not sure she loves me back."_

_"Don't lose faith Nathan. But going around and kissing other girls…"_

_"I know! I know! And you're right. But how long do I wait until it's beyond clear that we're not meant to be?"_

_"That's simple," Sarah smiled. "The day she's no longer in your heart. The day you truly believe she's not the one, that's the day you should stop waiting for her."_

_"I don't think that will happen anytime soon," Nathan frowned._

_"You know what? Scratch what I just said. The day you stop FIGHTING for her; forget waiting for her. You need to show her that you still want her."_

_"I will," Nathan smiled. "She's worth it."_

_End of flashback_

Nathan looked back at where he saw Haley but she was already gone.

---------------------------------------------------

"I hate you for not skipping with me and forcing me to come to this stupid thing," Brooke whispered.

"Shhh!" Peyton hushed her. "They're gonna start singing."

"Who cares?!" Brooke asked whisper-yelling.

"Brooke," Peyton turned to her. "Shut up!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked through the program. "Why wasn't your artwork selected anyway?"

"Because I don't take art classes at school," Peyton whispered not moving her eyes off the stage.

"Well you should have," she said, "your art is so much better than the crap they showed."

"That was actually pretty good," Peyton said. "But really, shut up I want to listen."

Brooke mimicked Peyton and continued flipping through the program hoping that maybe she'll find a magazine article about shoes or mini-skirts.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said. "Peyton!" she hit her best friend.

"Brooke! What's wrong with you?" Peyton whispered.

"Look!" she held the program up to Peyton and pointed at the speech section.

"Brooke, I know Luke is going, he told me," Peyton said getting annoyed.

"Not Lucas!" Brook said, "Haley!"

"Haley?!" Peyton finally looked away from the stage and paid attention to Brooke. She snatched the program out of Brooke's hand. "This can't be our Haley. Haley James. I can't believe this. Didn't she say she's like scared of doing stuff in front of a crowed?"

"I hope she chokes," Brooke looked away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Brooke!" Peyton looked surprised almost dropping the program.

"What?! She basically called me a whore," Brooke looked at Peyton.

"But still! I mean you can be mad at her but wishing she'd embarrass herself in front of the entire student body?!"

"Are you on her side or mine?" Brooke uncrossed her arms and her eyes widened.

"Your being ridicules," Peyton rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the stage where they were already doing the solos.

"I'm-" Brooked started.

"Shut up," Peyton cut her off, "I'm trying to listen."

---------------------------------------------------

"Be right back," Lucas said.

"No! Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" Haley asked worried.

"Haley, relax! I'm just going to the bathroom," Lucas laughed.

"What if they call my name and I will need to go on without you next to me to say good luck? I'm going to faint!"

"Haley," Lucas put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going before you anyway. I'll be back. Just breath," Lucas smiled.

Haley breathed, "Not helping."

"It never does," Lucas smiled. "I'll come back, I promise."

Haley looked down at her index cards. She then walked to her teacher.

"Hey Haley," Mr. Owens smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Bad," she said, "can I just not go? I mean I really don't want to go."

"Haley, just relax," he said. 'Why is everyone telling me to relax?!' Haley got annoyed.

"You read the speech, why do you want me to read it to everyone?"

"Not read. You never read a speech. Why? Because it's good. Haley, you've got talent."

"I have stage fright," Haley said terrified.

"We all do," Mr. Owens laughed.

"No, I'm serious."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Good luck Haley." With this he left.

---------------------------------------------------

"Haley," Haley heard a voice as she turned around.

"Brooke," she said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I actually came to make you terrified but than I saw you already are."

"That's nice," Haley said turning her back to Brooke while rolling her eyes.

"Look Haley," Brooke walked to Haley. "That thing you said, that really hurt me."

"And I'm really sorry Brooke. But coming here to make sure I'm feeling bad is pretty low."

"I wasn't going to make you feel bad. It was a joke!"

"That's still low," Haley said looking away.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Horrible. You happy now?" Haley looked at Brooke astounded.

"I'm really sorry! I was really hurt and you know me, I'm bad like that. I just can't help it."

Haley was silent and didn't say anything. "Sorry," she said, "about what I said."

"It's fine," she said. "I am a slut."

"You're not! I was just being stubborn and idiotic."

Brooke smiled, "It doesn't matter anymore." She looked at Haley shaking hands. "Nervous about the speech?"

Haley nodded looking at her hands. "I can't do it Brooke."

"Of course you can!" Brooke smiled. "You can do anything, a speech is nothing."

"Not this speech," Haley said looking at the index cards.

Brooke laughed, "Why? What is it about?" Haley just looked at Brooke. "No!" Brooke gasped after a while. "Tell me it's not about-"

"It is," Haley smiled weakly.

"To the entire student body?"

Haley nodded, "everyone."

"Do you actually say-" Brooke started again.

"I don't," Haley said. "But it's pretty obvious."

"Well only to the people that knew."

"Come on Brooke! Who didn't know?"

"Good point," Brooke bit her bottom lip.

"Well it's not the only thing; I mean it is but not really."

"What? Now I'm just confused."

"You'll get it when I read the stupid thing."

"Maybe you can just show me now," Brooke put her hand out for the index cards.

Haley shock her head, "As much as I love you you're going to have to wait like everyone else."

"Haley!"

"Brooke!"

"Brooke!" Lucas came in, "What are you doing here?" he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Saying good luck to Haley," she smiled.

"And what about me?" Lucas smiled.

"You? Umm, no, you're lucky as it is. You've got me," Brooke laughed. "Bye! Good luck Haley." With this Brooke left.

Lucas looked after Brooke, "I hate it when she does that." He then turned his attention to Haley. "Doing any better?"

Haley shock her head.

"Next are the speeches presented by…" Haley and Lucas heard someone on the stage say.

Lucas hugged Haley, "You'll do fine. And I'm before you anyway."

Haley breathed in and out.

---------------------------------------------------

"And next, Lucas Scott…"

"Good luck buddy," Haley smiled.

"You too," he kissed her cheek and walked on stage as the audience clapped.

Haley went to one of the walls. 'Less than five minutes Haley.' She breathed in and out and closed her eyes.

Once she closed her eyes she saw him. Saw him with her in the closet, saw him with her in his car, saw him with her at the beach, saw him kissing her and she saw him with Sarah.

She felt them coming again. She recognized the feeling already and she knew when they were going to appear. Slowly tears came to her eyes making them glossy, and then they rolled down her cheeks. She made no effort to wipe them away. She just let them come. She kept breathing deeply.

'I love you Haley Scott' she heard his voice.

She looked at the mirror in front of her as she wiped her tears slowly. She didn't even look like she has been crying.

Haley smiled at herself in the mirror. She didn't change at all. Throughout this entire thing, dating Nathan and breaking up with him, she still remained the same Haley. Of course she was not self confident like she used to be but that comes and goes when you're in love.

"… my uncle Keith," Lucas finished his speech as everyone clapped their hands.

Lucas had to exit from the other side of the stage so he was not able to give Haley yet another good luck.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was going to be fine.

"Our next student that will be presenting is Haley James…" the teacher that presented started Haley's introduction.

'Breath in Haley,' she calmed herself down. One two, she could feel her heart racing. 'Breath out,' three four, there's no going back now. She felt her heart racing faster. 'It's no big deal,' five six: calmness.

Her heart stopped racing as fast; her hands stopped shaking, and that frightened expression disappeared from her face. She did not know why or how but that was what happened.

"So give a round of applause for Haley James," she took one last look at the mirror and walked onto the stage as the teacher gave her a smile and left and the students clapped.

For the first few seconds she couldn't see the audience because the lights were so strong but then their faces came into focus as she saw every single audience member. She walked to the podium and put her index cards there. She didn't even have to look at them; she had the whole speech basically memorized.

"7 days: Just a week. Each week is different. It all depends on what you do and who you're with," she looked at the audience. 'Don't look down' she remembered from the course. "Have you ever had two completely different weeks one right after the other? I have. I was sure that the first week was the worst in my life until that second week where I realized that the first week was nothing but amazing. Because during the first week, I was with someone that I cared for; someone I know cared for me. Yes, being with that someone brought along many obstacles that I wasn't expecting. Although it was hard, that week wasn't as tough as the week that followed. I was hurt; I could not take it anymore. Pain, you think of it as something that comes and goes. But through this week that's all I felt. Pain. One week together; one week apart. During these two weeks I've changed so much. For better or for worse. I couldn't stand what had become of me but it was only because I let the little things get to me. I wasn't concentrating on who I was with all the time. And during the week apart that's all I thought of: him" she found Nathan in the audience and looked at him for a second but then looked away. "Tears and hardship," she sighed, "that's basically these two weeks summarized, but more so this week, where I was alone. A week; 7 days; 168 hours: some say this time passes quickly when you spend it with someone you love." She looked at Nathan again, "and I happen to agree."

She smiled and took her index cards as everyone clapped. She left the stage her heart suddenly pounding like crazy. They were still clapping.

"You were great!" Lucas said when Haley got to him. She gave him a hug and didn't let go.

"Thanks, for being here for me," she said.

"No problem, I'll always be here Hales, you're my best friend."

"And your mine," she smiled and looked up at him.

"And that was our assembly please exit and go to your class." But some students just stayed in their seats to wait to talk to their friend who preformed or presented.

"Do you mind coming with me to say hi to Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all," Haley said as they walked from behind the stage and into the auditorium.

"Oh wait!" Haley said when they were already there. "I forgot something that I need to go get."

Lucas laughed, "Go get it and catch up to us later."

"Okay," she started turning towards the door as Lucas left to greet Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley!" she heard Nathan's voice as she turned around. She didn't have anytime to reply. Right as she turned around he kissed her.

He surprised her but she kissed him back. She didn't notice the two thousand other students who were still in the auditorium. She forgot all about what she forgot behind the stage. All that was in her mind was her and him. Nathan and Haley. The only two people in the world. He was finally hers again.

She was worth it. She was worth the wait and the pain. Sarah meant nothing to him. He was not going to loose Haley again. She meant so much to him and he was not going to let anything come between them ever again. She was finally his again.

"I love you Haley James," Nathan said with a smile as they finally broke from the kiss.

"Haley Scott," she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Call me Haley James Scott."

He smiled back at her as he leaned to kiss her again. The world was theirs; from one kiss everything else was lost. He was hers and she was his and that's all that mattered.


End file.
